Let go
by xXScarletSkyXx
Summary: Victoria knew Tom, Bill, Georg, and Gustav before they were famous. When she left Germany they all promised each other to not forget her. Three years later she comes back keeping her promise only to find that they have broken theirs.
1. I wont forget, will you?

**Full sum: Victoria knew Tom, Bill, Georg, and Gustav before they were famous. When she left Germany they all promised each other to never forget her. She comes back three years later to keep her promise only to find that they just might have forgotten. Can she make them remember? Or will she have to let them go?**

**This is my first story so it might be bad. :P But I hope you like it! **

**Thanks sooooo much to my friend becky for improving it! Who also has a much better story called, "Ich Liebe dich, Psycho." You should go read it. It isn't at all like the other "we met at a concert and fell in love" TH stories. :)**

**Let go**

**Chapter one**

**I wont forget, will you?**

A twelve-year-old girl with shoulder length black hair in two pigtails hugged a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, Bill!" Her gray eyes filled with tears as she said this. He looked at her sadly.

"I'm going to really miss you too. But we'll see each other again one day, right?!" He said now with a huge smile on his face. This cheered the girl up a bit.

"Right!" She got a determined look on her face, "I'm definitely seeing you all again one day! Even if I have to come back to Germany and track you guys down!" All five of them laughed. She went up to a boy with dreadlocks and the same brown eyes as Bill and hugged him.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." He said. She pulled away.

"Me too. Bye Tom!" He stepped back.

"Bye, Victoria."

She hugged another boy with long brown hair. "Bye, Georg!" He said goodbye back. And lastly she hugged a boy with short blond hair. "Bye Gusti! I'll miss you."

She walked towards the security line at the airport but stopped to look back at the boys with a sad smile. "You guys will never forget me, right?" They all shook their head no.

"Of course not!" Bill yelled. The three other boys immediately agreed.

"Okay! Then I'll definitely never forget you." She smiled and kept walking.

**THREE YEARS LATER**

A 15 year old girl with curly black hair that reached the mid of her back begged her mom once more.

"Mom, please let me go! Please!"

I had been bugging my mom for a few days now to let me go back to Germany. "I really want to go back to Germany!" I was born in America and moved to Germany when I was nine, which was where I had met Bill and the others. Sadly I had to move back to America when I was twelve because of my dad's job. But I had Promised I would go to Germany and track them down if I had to.I daydreamed about going there and seeing everyone for the first time in three years but my mom shattered the moment by giving me a stern "No." I gasped at her with fake horror.

"But it would be a new experience, a cultural experience!" She thought about it.

"You have already lived there for three years." I smacked myself in the head.

"But I want to go back. Pleeeaaassee!" She got a look of annoyance on her face.

"... Okay, I'll talk to your father about it." I jumped up and hugged my mom.

"Thank you so much mom!" She smiled.

She walked into the living room, cell phone in hand, to call my dad for a few nerve-racking minutes. When she came back she said, "Your father said yes. You're going to Germany next week." I jumped up and hugged her. "Thank you so much mom!"

The moment was shattered when I realized something. How am I supposed to find Tom and Bill? I hardly doubt they go to the same school or live at the same house.

_Crap! _I thought to myself.

I sat down and thought about it for a few minutes before coming to a conclusion

"I know! I'll just forget about it for now." With that said, I continued to do my happy dance and dreamed of Germany.

**One week later.**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I turned it off and got out of bed, grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner,going into my bathroom to take a quick shower. While I brushed my teeth, I thought of what was going to happen today, quickening the process. When I was done I got dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a gray T-shirt. I put my black hair up into a ponytail and ran down stairs to have a quick breakfast. After breakfast I grabbed all of my bags put them in the trunk of my mom's car, heading to the airport.

My parents stayed with me as long as they possibly could, but it was time for me to leave so I hugged my mom and dad for the last time and left them.

I went through airline security, where I was sure the woman thought I was going to try bombing the place because she kept on giving me suspicious looks. When she was sure I didn't have any hidden weapons or bombs, she finally let me go, but not before giving me the, "I'm watching you" sign.

I sat down at the airport terminal until my flight was called. When everyone was loading onto the plane I took a window seat and waited till we were finally taking off.

I stared at the clouds we were flying over and pulled out my MP3 and set it to shuffle. While I listened to the music I fell asleep until a flight attendant woke me up telling me we had landed. I continued this same routine until I finally arrived in Germany.

I got my bags as quickly as I possibly could and walked out of the airport trying to find the woman who I was going to be living with while here. I finally found her after a few minutes of frantic searching. Her chocolate brown hair was shoulder length. She also had light brown eyes. Standing next to her was a girl my age that had short choppy red dyed hair and blue eyes. Her hair wasn't annoyingly bright, but it wasn't too dark either. She was wearing a blue tank top and a blue checker skirt.

I walked up to them. "Hello, I'm Victoria, are you Jessica Allen?" I asked the woman. She smiled and responded with a polite "yes." I then turned to the other girl and introduced myself.

Mrs. Allen opened the trunk of her car. I was able to put one of my bags in but stared in defeat at the stuffed trunk when I still had four bags left.

"Uh, maybe I shouldn't have packed so many clothes." Saphire said while smiling sheepishly. I managed to put them somewhere and got in the car.

"This is just sad." I said. My bags were now packed on top each other on one side of the car while Saphire and me were squished on the other side.

"I'm scared." Saphire said while eyeing the bag at the top that wobbled while the car drove.

I stared at it with wide eyes. "Me too."

We got to the house and **I **sighed as the car came to a stop now knowing that we were safe from a luggage avalanche. That was until Mrs. Allen slammed the door and it all came crashing down on us. But thankfully we made it out with only minor wounds.

I examined the house. It was white with a wrap around porch. There was a tall fence around the backyard and there were two trees in the front yard with some flowers here and there.

Mrs. Allen unlocked the front door. I walked inside the house and looked it over. To the left was a tan dining room with a dark wooden table and chairs. The floor was dark brown wood and there was a light tan rug in the middle of the room. There were three windows facing the outside letting sun light spill in. To the right was another room with open French glass doors.

The walls were plain white with pictures hanging up and there were also three large windows facing the outside. The room had a few brown lounge chairs and a bookshelf. Ahead of me was a large wide hallway painted in a blue-ish gray color. It opened up to a large living room painted the same blue-ish gray color. The carpet was white and the sofa was black. The coffee table was glass. To the left was the kitchen. It was painted a coffee brown color with black counter tops and white tile flooring.

We walked into the living room and turned left to see stairs going up to the second floor. Mrs. Allen led us upstairs to two bedrooms side by side.

"Here are your rooms. Sorry but you two will have to share this room, I didn't get everything out of the other room in time." She said with an apologetic look on her face.

"That's okay, I don't mind sharing a room." Saphire said. I nodded in agreement and we walked into our room and looked around. The walls were dark blue and the carpet was white. There was a black twin size bed on the left. The sheets were white with red cherry blossom designs and a black bed on the other side of the room with the same design, but with black sheets. There was also a black dresser with a mirror and a black table by the bed. Lastly there was a black desk. I put my clothes away and explored the house until Mrs. Allen said dinner was ready.

After dinner I watched some TV with Saphire and then we went to bed.


	2. Did you forget?

**Chapter two! Yay! Thanks again to my friend Becky!**

**Let go**

** Chapter two**

**Did you forget?  
**

**I'ma sing the doom song nau! Doom doom doo doom doomy do DoOoM!!!**

WHAT THE SHELL IS THAT?!! Saphire yelled while jumping out of bed with wide scared eyes.

I sat up and looked at her as I turned the alarm off.

"My Gir alarm clock, singing the doom song." She stared at me for a few seconds with a blank expression.

"Oh.... Kill it."

I gasped. "NO! It's GIR! You can't kill it!" She turned to her bed while yelling, "Yes I can!" and picked up her pillow. She then proceeds to aim it at the clock.

I picked my alarm and held it protectively as the pillow was launched. It hit the wall with a "thud" and I glared at her. "It woke you up when we need to go to school, didn't it?" She looked at me like I was an idiot. ".... Yeah."

"Then it's doing a good job, so it can stay." I placed it on the table and patted the clock, resulting in accidentally hitting the alarm button.

"WAAAAKE UUUUUU" SMACK!

Another pillow was launched and this time hit it's target. The clock fell to the floor and the batteries popped out ceasing the noise. "Woops." I said while sheepishly smiling.

She glared at me.

Everything went silent for a moment. I realized that the reason why the clock went off is because we really did need to get up and get ready for school.

"I GET THE SHOWER FIRST!" I screamed, jumped up off my bed and ran for the bathroom.

I threw the door close and locked it. I heard Saphire scream "NOOO!" before hitting the door and sliding down.

I cackled evilly and took my shower with joy. I jumped out of the shower a couple minutes later, quickly dried off and brushed my teeth. I opened the door of the bathroom and a bluer flew past me as Saphire ran in yelling "MINE!" in an almost demonic voice.

I shrugged and went to the closet to get dressed.

I pulled on a pair of black cargo pants, a black and dark blue striped V-neck sweater, and a pair of converse.

When Saphire was finished with her shower, she got dressed in a red tank top, baggy jeans and black converse. We grabbed our backpacks; ditched breakfast and Mrs. Allen drove us to school.

I thought about Gustav, Tom, Georg, and Bill while riding to school and wondered if they still remembered me. I'm sure they did, they promised they wouldn't forget. I got lost in my own thoughts until Mrs. Allen spoke.

"I hope you have a good day at school, I'll pick you up later." I got out of her car and said thanks to her. "Okay. Thank you for driving us to school Mrs. Allen."

Saphire did the same and I watched as Mrs. Allen drove away from the school.

I turned around and examined my new school.

It was fairly big. The outside was nice looking.

School started at eight and it was seven thirty AM now. We still had a half an hour left so Saphire and me went to get our schedules. I walked up to a woman with blond hair and brown eyes. "Hello, I'm Victoria Marx. I'm here for my schedule." After doing a quick search she handed me my schedule. Saphire did the same and we compared them to find out we were in four classes together.

Art, math, science, and PE. Our first class was math so we walked there together. After a couple minutes of getting lost and going into the wrong class rooms, we finally made it... late.

I ran and busted open the doors. WHAM! "Sorry I'm late!" I said in German. The teacher looked over at us.

"I'll let that slide since your new, but don't let that happen again."

I sighed. "Ok. Thank you." The teacher then cleared her throat.

"Now class. We have two new students today, they just transferred here from America."

Everyone was staring at me like I was crazy. Probably because I almost busted down the door. No, seriously. I hope the teacher doesn't notice the cracks on the door. Yea right.

I quickly scanned everyone and saw two seats open. The teacher said I could take the one on the right, and Saphire on the left. I could only catch some of what the teacher was saying since she was speaking very fast, but I understood enough to know what was going on.

When math was over we went to science. This time we respectfully walked in without breaking anything. The teacher gave us our seats and I sat down next to a boy with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He leaned over to me.

"Hello, I'm Lukas." He held out his hand and I gently shook it.

We talked throughout class and I learned that he likes playing the drums. As well as video games. I made a mental note to ask him to play Halo with me since Saphire doesn't like video games that much.

When class was finally over we went to lunch. Lukas invited Saphire and me to sit with him and his friends. I agreed eager to make friends at this school. After getting our lunch, Lukas led us over to a table by some big windows and we sat down.

I looked at everyone sitting at the table. There was a boy with shaggy black hair and blue eyes. And another with spiky black hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

The one with black hair and blue eyes introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Aaron."

Then the brown-eyed one introduced himself as Tyler.

"I'm Victoria, and this is Saphire." After introducing ourselves Lukas and Saphire were arguing about who would win if they played "lets ride off a roof in a grocery cart and see who lands without a broken leg" game. I ignored them

I twisted open the cap of my water and took a sip. I almost spit it out.

"What the? This isn't water!" It was carbonated water, and that's ONLY good in soda. Not by it's self. Saphire laughed at me and I glared at her. The others thought I was crazy.

"Hey! You freaking out over a drink is pretty funny!" She laughed some more and unknowingly took a sip of her "water" BLEH! She made a face like it was sour or something. "Nasty!" It was now my turn to laugh. "Your right, it is funny." All of a sudden the doors to the cafeteria opened and girlish screams filled the cafeteria.

Four boys came in with a big group of mostly girls trailing behind. There was a boy with black spiked up hair; his left bang was covering his eye. He had thick eyeliner black nail polish and was wearing black pants with two zippers instead of one. His shirt was black with white wings and he was wearing black converse. He also had a right eyebrow ring.

Next was a boy with baggy jeans and a baggy shirt. He had dreadlocks with a hat and a lip ring. There was a boy with blond hair and a cap. Blue jeans and a brown shirt. And lastly there was a boy with light blue jeans, a black shirt and shoulder length brown hair.

Right when I saw them, I immediately knew who they were and my heart skipped a beat. I felt like screaming and jumping for joy, but I wanted to keep my dignity while in public and refrained from doing it.

I couldn't help but stare like a creepy stalker.

But I was wondering why all those people were following them.

Saphire leaned towards me and broke my train of thought. "What's with them?" She asked with a slight look of dislike just by the fact so many people were fallowing them.

I realized I was still staring and looked at Saphire, "I don't know." Tyler heard us talking and answered our question.

"That's Tokio Hotel. There a famous band so that's why all those girls are following them."

Tokio Hotel? I thought it was Devilish. I guess they changed their name. I was glad they had made their dream of becoming a famous band true. But it was a little strange seeing so many people around them.

Saphire looked at the girls with horror. Girls were screaming about how hot they were and asking them to marry them. "No! Not groupies! Anything but groupies!" I looked at them again.

Bill smiled and said something. Slowly the girls began to heard away from them. I'm guessing he asked to be left alone. I kept on taking glances at them and wondered if I should go over there. I decided on yes and got up. "I'll be back in a minute guys." I said and everyone nodded not really paying attention to me. I walked over to them and I got more and more nervous every step I took. I saw a girl with straight black shoulder length hair run up to them.

She seemed familiar to me. And with further inspection I realized who it was.

Karin!

I grimaced at the name. When I was twelve she always tried getting me in trouble. She told lies about me to Tom, Georg, Gustav, and Bill so they wouldn't like me. And tried doing any possible thing she could to get me out of the way. I was offended that my best friends would even talk to her knowing that she constantly told lies about me.

I spun around and walked back to Saphire and the others. No way was I talking to her after all the things she did!

Not even a minute later they were walking straight towards me. I smiled thinking they saw me and when Bill walked he looked at me. I was expecting him to recognize who I was and start freaking out. He looked back not even taking a second glance.

I made a little noise successfully catching the attention of the others, I smiled but they did the same thing as Bill and just kept walking. However, there was one person who did recognize me. Unfortunately it was Karin. Right when she saw me she had a slightly shocked look. It was soon replaced by a glare and she kept walking.

I bit my lip. Why would Karin recognized me and not my best friends?

Maybe... they didn't recognize me with long hair. I'll just talk to them later.

I calmed myself down a bit with this thought and continued talking to everyone until lunch was over.

**Bill's P.O.V.**

I walked into the cafeteria with Tom, Gustav, and Georg. A herd of girls were following us. They were getting on my nerves, no one liked me before but now that I'm famous they all love me. It was so fake. I politely asked them to let us eat lunch and they reluctantly left.

Karin then ran up to us finally getting back from her locker.

"Hey guys! What are you all doing standing here? Aren't we going to get lunch?" I looked at her with fake annoyance.

"We were waiting for you!"

She smiled sheepishly. "Well then lets go!" We went and got our food since today was pizza day. So I grabbed about three pieces and a bottle of soda. Hey, pizza is one of my favorite foods! We walked past a table with two girls and three guys. I looked over at them. There was a black haired one with gray eyes and it almost seemed like I had seen her before. So I let my stare last a little longer before deciding I had probably seen her around school and brushed it off.

The day boringly dragged out and finally school was over. I picked up my backpack and walked out of the school with my brother and friends. People were following us and the same gray-eyed girl from lunch was in the crowd waving a book in the air, maybe she wanted an autograph? I smiled and took her book flipped to a blank page and singed it. "Bill, it's me! Victoria!" Why was she acting like she knew me? Maybe she was in one of my classes.

"Hello Victoria!" I said while smiling. Then I heard Karin yell from the car. "Bill, Hurry up! We're waiting." I looked back at her and nodded then looked at Victoria.

"My friends are waiting for me so I have to go now. Bye!" I said and handed her the book. I got into the car and Tom looked at me.

"Doesn't that girl seem familiar?" He asked.

"Kinda. I feel like I've met her before."

Karin shook her head. "You probably just met a girl who looked similar to her." Tom disagreed with this at first but soon gave up.

"Your probably right."

**Victoria's P.O.V.**

I looked at the book. An... autograph? I looked back up and stared at the car driving away with a confused look. "Maybe he really didn't remember me?" I thought. But they all said they wouldn't forget me. For three years I had thought about all of them almost everyday, and they forgot about me. Maybe not all of them. Maybe Gustav or Tom remembered me.

I walked back over to Saphire who was waiting for Mrs. Allen to come and pick us up. I sat down next to her thinking about the day I left Germany three years ago. I wondered if they even missed me when I left.

**End of chapter! Please reveiw! :D**


	3. Empty promise

**Finally! Chapter three is finished! Sorry if their are some mistakes! I tried my best. I'm a little skeptical at this chapter so I hope it's good.**

**Thank you abii-tokio-hotel for reviewing! Now, on with the chapter!**

**Let go**

**Chapter three**

**Empty promise **

I ran through the school my hair wet and my stomach growling for food. Thanks to Saphire for killing my clock yesterday, I forgot to put the batteries back in. Thus resulting in us waking up late and having to get dressed and out the house like it was on fire.

I ran for the math class door and stopped right in front of it. A speeding Saphire ran into me almost pushing me into the door. We quickly regained our composer and straightened our clothes walking into the class room right as the bell rang.

I sat down as class started but I wasn't able to pay attention. I managed to get through math and science with it only feeling like minutes and It was soon lunch time. I practically ran to the cafeteria needing something to ease the suffering of my poor empty stomach while Saphire and the others took their time coming. I saw Bill and the others and decided I would go over to their table and talk to them. Halfway to their table someone ran into me and I got food and drink spilled all over me. I heard someone apologizing in a fake sickly sweet voice.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" I looked up and saw Karin obviously trying to keep a smile from her face.

"Here, let me help you." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. She then led me outside of the cafeteria and right when we were out of sight her sorry look quickly turned to one of dislike.

"What are you doing here?!" She demanded.

"Trying to talk to Gustav and the others!" I snapped back.

"I don't think so." She said crossing her arms.

"I'll do what I want. Their my friends." She rolled her eyes.

"You haven't seen them in three years! What makes you think they even remember you?" She smiled smugly as she said this.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked slightly worried.

"They moved on! They never believed you would come back." I glared at her.

"Your lying. I promised I would come back. And they knew I would." I said defending myself. She scuffed at me.

"Remember when they first saw you in the cafeteria. No one said a thing about you. And when you told Bill your name he didn't even think anything of it. Face it, you mean nothing to them now."

"They said they wouldn't forget!" I snapped at her.

"You were fooled. Don't say I didn't warn you when the truth comes out. Bye Victoria!" She smiled while waving and walked back into the cafeteria.

I just stood their for a few moments thinking about what she said. I thought about in the cafeteria. And when I talked to Bill. They hadn't shown a single sign that they knew who I was. I was scared, scared she was right. That they really did forget me. That they really thought I would never come back.

My thoughts drifted to when I had asked them if they would forget me three years ago.

"Of course not!" I remembered Bill saying that. I had felt so happy when he said that and all the boys agreed without a second thought. But what were they really thinking? Did they really believe I would never come back? Did it mean so little that they forgot and moved on with their lives without taking a second to think of me?

"Of course not." That's exactly what they said." I tried convincing myself. But their was still a part of me that said it was all true. I shook all of these depressing thoughts from my mind and went back to the cafeteria.

By the time I was back lunch was over. So I bid farewell to everyone and walked to history.

The rest of the day dragged on and minutes seemed to last for hours. I couldn't stop thinking about what Karin said. I thought about how everyday they would greet me with a smile. Then the image of all of them looking at me blankly would flash through my mind. It was like I wasn't even their. Like they didn't see me at all. I got through the day pushing all of these feeling aside, but I wasn't prepared for what would happen next.

My last class for the day let out and I walked down the hallway heading for the exit. Without looking where I was going I ran into someone.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok?" I got back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and I looked at the boy in front of me realizing it was Bill. Tom, Georg, And Gustav were also their behind him staring at me with curios eyes.

"Bill! It's me, Victoria!" I said smiling. He looked as though he was thinking hard for a few seconds and then he smiled back.

"Right. Your the girl from yesterday!" My smile faded. And I felt that same fear as earlier wash over me.

"Bill, don't you remember me?" He looked at me confused.

"Yeah, your the girl from yesterday." He explained once again.

"No no! We knew each other when we were kids. Remember?" I was hoping so much that this was a joke.

"I don't know you, sorry." I looked at Gustav.

"Gustav, don't you remember me? I'm Victoria?"

"I don't know who you are." Gustav said with a blank expression. Tears filled my eyes, threatening to spill over.

"I'm sorry, you must have us confused with someone else. I've never seen you before." Bill and the others started walking away from me.

"It's true! Why don't you remember me?" I asked with hurt lacing my voice. He turned back around with an annoyed look on his face.

"Look, if your trying to get publicity or something, just stop! Cause it's not going to work and I've had enough of people like you." He said coldly with a glare. Bill had never said anything like that to me before.

When they all walked out of the school I could have sworn I saw Tom look back with a curious, almost sympathetic look, but the doors closed enabling me to see them anymore.

My eyes still stung with un-shed tears. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what I could say. I was completely lost.

"I told you so." Startled I looked behind me to see Karin leaning against the lockers smirking.

"Now do you see? They forgot you." She pushed herself off of them and walked over to me.

"How many years did you wast hoping for the day you would see them again? Three? Three years of your life was wasted on thinking they still cared. Thinking they wanted you back. They let you leave holding onto a promise they would never keep, didn't they?" I stayed silent.

"They fooled you into thinking you would be remembered. And now your left here forgotten." I bit my lip and stared at the ground hiding my tears.

"That's not true." My voice clearly gave away the fact that I myself didn't believe what I was saying.

"They don't even recognize you anymore, so makes you think things will ever be the same?"

That was the last thing she said before I ran out of the school. I ran as fast as I could not sure where I was going. I just knew I had to get away. I had to be alone.

Tears pored down my face and everything that I was feeling came out all at once. I was sad, humiliated, and mad. I was mad at them for forgetting me, I was mad at them for replacing me with Karin, I was mad at them for making me feel like an idiot. and I was mad at them for causing me this pain.

Ever since day one I knew the truth. I just didn't want to accept it. But now I had no excuse. I had to wake up and accept it, the truth.

And the truth was that they did forget. Gustav said he didn't know me. Bill yelled at me thinking I was putting up some fake story to get publicity. Tom and Georg didn't recognize me at all. So what did I do now? Do I start all over? No, I can't do that. They already think I'm trying to use them.

I was lost. I didn't know what to do.

I was thinking of so many things at one time. I was feeling so many emotions run through me.

Then another emotion took over me. Something different then pain. Anger. I was angry at them for promising something they would never keep.

"They fooled you" Karin's words played in my head one last time.

I balled my hand up into a fist so tight it hurt. I then realized the reason why it hurt so much, I had cut through the skin with my own nails.

"Why did it end up like this?" I whispered while looking at my bloody hand.

I then glared at the blood dripping from my hand while more tears slowly fell from my eyes.

I will get them back for this. I will get them back in any way possible. Even if it was small.

They will regret making an empty promise.

**End of chapter three**

**Was it good? Bad? Ok? Please review and tell me what you think!**

**The next chapter is going to be in one of the boys P.O.V.**

**Can you guess who??**

**Bill?**

**Gustav?**

**Tom?**

**Georg?**

**Who will it be??! :D**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	4. It's too late, Tom

**Hello everyone! This is the fourth chapter! Again, I'm sorry for any mistakes. Thank you fayfairy for reviewing! I'm so happy you like my story! And hyper-ness is awesome. :D **

**You should get a Fan fiction account and post your story. I would love to read and comment on it!**

**I worked super hard on this chapter! Harder then any of the other ones. :P Well anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Let go**

**Chapter four**

**It's too late, Tom  
**

**Tom's dream**

_I was sitting outside of my house watching the movers unpack the new neighbors stuff and hauling it inside. Some new people moved in next to us today and me and Bill were curious to see who it was. A girl with black shoulder length hair looked at us and we waved, motioning her to come over. She walked over to us and smiled._

_"Hello, I'm Victoria." She said with an accent._

_"Hey, I'm Bill and this is my twin brother, Tom." Bill gestured towards me when he said this._

_"Hello, it's nice to meet you Tom!" She smiled brightly at me and we then continued to talk about random things. The scene faded to black and we were now in an airport. She hugged me and said she would miss me. She did the same with everyone else and walked away. She stopped and turned to look back at us and asked if we would forget her. We promised to never forget her and she smiled brightly._

_"Okay! Then I'll definitely never forget you."_

I cracked my eyes open and immediately shut them when the morning sun blinded me. My mom was knocking on the door telling me to get ready for school. I slowly got out of my bed and stretched while yawning.

I changed into a pair of baggy jeans, a shirt and threw a cap on after my shower.

"What had I dreamed about last night?" I thought while I brushed my teeth.

I felt like I needed to remember. But I couldn't. I shrugged it off and quickly finished brushing my teeth.

I grabbed my backpack after having breakfast and walked to the front door as I called my brother.

"Bill! come one! we need to go to school." A few seconds after I said this he came marching down the stairs with an annoyed look.

"School shouldn't exist! It's so boring!" He groaned.

I shook my head as I stepped outside. We hopped into our moms car and I ignored Bill's rant on why school should not have been invented. Instead I let my thoughts wonder to what had happened the other day. Victoria asked us if we remembered her. Bill and the others thought she was trying to get publicity. But she looked honest the whole time.

And when we said we didn't know her she looked genuinely hurt, in pain. I could tell she was hurt. and I felt bad for her. But I don't remember ever meeting her before. She did look familiar though. It felt like I had met her before a long time ago.

"Could it be possible we knew her before?" I asked myself.

I did not have the chance to ponder my thoughts any further because Bill smacked me out of my thoughts. When I say smacked, I mean he smacked me in the head.

"Hey, earth to Tom! Were at hell-I mean school." He got right in my face when he said this.

"Bill! Never do that again!" I said with a fake glare while rubbing my head and getting out of the car.

Bill laughed at me and ran into the school. The last thing I saw was Bill smiling while looking at me about to say something when a swarm of girls tackled him.

"Bill! I love you!!" One girl yelled.

"MARRY MEEE!!" Another screamed.

"HEEELLLLPPP MEEEE!!" Bill shrieked.

I shook my head and grabbed him now playing a game of "tug-o-Bill" with the fan girls when I was attacked.

"I LOOOOVVVEE YOUU! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" I crawled across the floor trying to get to my brother.

"Bill, I'm coming!" I said trying to swat the girls away.

"No, save your self Tom! I'll be ok." He used his back pack to shield himself from the girls trying to kiss him.

The school bell rang loudly and I jumped up to my feet and ran for it.

"OK BYE!!" I yelled almost tripping over my baggy pants.

"BASTARD!" Bill screamed with a shocked and offended look.

Half way through the first class Bill finally arrived. Hair messed up and girls lipstick all over him. He looked straight at me sporting a death glare. The class fell silent. Not even the teacher dared to say anything about him being late and just stared at him with a horrified look. He slowly walked over to his desk and the chair made an awkward screech noise when he pulled it out to sit down.

"I'll get you for this." His eye twitched like a psycho about to snap.

**After class**

I sighed with boredom as I sat at my cafeteria table. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on the black haired girl Bill accused of trying to use him. She seemed so familiar. I was sure I had met her before. I racked my brain for anything of this girl. What was her name? Victoria?

I kept on thinking the name over and over in my mind trying to find a Victoria from my past.

I eventually gave up. She said she knew us, I felt like I had met her before. So why is it I can't remember anything about a girl named Victoria? Maybe we didn't actually know her.

I sighed. Why was this so difficult? I stood up from my seat.

"I'm going to go take a walk around the school." Everyone said "okay" and I walked out of the cafeteria. During my walk I found Victoria looking out one of the large windows in the hallway. She looked over at me, her eyes blank of emotion.

"Hello." She said and looked back out the window.

"Uh, hi." I said awkwardly.

Something wasn't right. I've only seen her a couple times and never talked to her but this wasn't how she acted the other times. I was then caught off guard when she suddenly smiled.

"So, what are you doing out in the halls?" She said with a much happier expression and polite tone. Talk about mood swings.

"No reason, just a random decision." I smiled sheepishly. She took a few steps closer to the windows and looked out while holding her hands behind her back.

"Same here." After one last look she broke her attention from the outside of the school and looked at me as I spoke.

"Do you want to hang out until our next class?" I offered. A confused look appeared on her face.

"But didn't your brother say I was just trying to get publicity? You guys think I'm going to use you, right? Why would you even talk to someone you only think is going to fool you?" The happy look a moment ago faded to one of dislike.

"Bill is just being paranoid. Allot of people have tried to use us to get attention. Plus he was in a bad mood that day. And it wouldn't cause any harm to just hang out and talk for a bit, right?" She smiled once again.

"Right." She turned and slowly walked down the hallway. I fallowed searching my brain to find something to talk about out of boredom. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"So, why are you in Germany?" I asked curious.

'I'm looking for someone." She responded taking a glance at me.

"Who?" She came to a stop.

"Some people I used to know when I was a kid." I was surprised. She went all the way to Germany to find a childhood friend??

"How would you find them? Do you even know if they go to the same school?"

"I was worried about that too. But I promised That even if I have to come back to Germany and track them down, I'll definitely never forget them." She smiled.

The image of a girl with short black pigtails flashed into my mind. She had a determined look on her face.

"I'm definitely seeing you all again one day! Even if I have to come back to Germany and track you guys down!"

I shook my head clearing my mind. "What was that?" I mentally asked myself. Victoria broke me from my thoughts when she started to speak once again.

"But I'm worried about something other then that now, what if they don't remember me? If they had broken their promise, what will I do then? What would I do if they had given me false hope that we would always be friends?" Her voice was almost a whisper. Her black hair was straightened and her bangs fell in her eyes casting a dark shadow over them. Her smile was bitter. She seemed cold, distant, and angry about something.

For some reason I felt bad again. I felt like I was betraying someone, but why? Why would I feel like that?

"So, Tom. Would you ever promise something you wouldn't keep?" She asked tilting her head with curiosity.

"No, I wouldn't do something like that." She scowled.

"Really?" She said.

"Then why don't you remember me?" She walked closer to me.

"What are you talking about?" I said confused and backed away.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about the promise you and the others made three years ago! Why don't you remember!?" Tears formed in her eyes.

_"You guys will never forget me, right?" A sad smile formed on the girls pale heart shaped face when she said this._

As soon as that scene was in my mind it was gone in a flash.

"How is it possible that I remember but you don't even care!?" Tears began to drip down her face.

Another scene from an unknown memory played in my head.

_"Okay! Then I'll definitely never forget you." She smiled brightly._

"Did any of you even miss me?" Her voice was only a whisper now.

More images flashed through my mind but one really struck me.

_"I wish you didn't have to leave."_

_"Me too. Bye Tom!"_

_"Bye, Victoria."_

Her name played in my mind like a broken record. My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat. I remember now. I remembered everything. I remembered the promise we all made to her. I remembered the day we met. And I remembered the day she told us she was leaving.

"Victoria, I'm so sorry." I said desperate that she would forgive me. She glared at me, her eyes filled with anger.

"Do you think "I'm sorry" is going to make up for everything?!" I could almost feel the hate emitting off of her.

"How is it possible that I remember and you don't even care? Do you know how much that hurts? And now you expect me to forgive you just like that?"

She reached into her bag and pulled something out. She threw it on the floor with anger.

"It's too late for saying sorry." She turned on her heel and walked away while looking at the ground.

I picked up what she had threw on the ground.

It was a picture of me, Bill, Georg, Gustav, and Victoria.

I stood frozen in the hallway replaying what had happened in my mind.

All I could think about was the last words she said before she left.

_"It's too late for saying sorry."_

My chest filled with pain and tears stung my eyes threatening to fall.

**Tom remebers! But Victoria isn't forgiving him for forgeting in the first place. :o**

**Should Tom have not remembered her in this chap? Well, whats done is done.  
**

**Will Tom tell the others about Victoria? idk! :D**

**Will Victoria ever forgive them? Meh, maybe after she kills them.**

**Thank you for reading my beloved veiwers! And please reveiw.**

**Seriously.**

**Reveiw.**

**Now.**

**Your review is what keeps me writing!**

**Click it! Click the review button! I know you want to! *_*  
**

**Okay! I'm done making an $$ out of myself...**


	5. The ambush

**Chapter five! WHOO! Again, sorry for any mistakes, Bla blah blah! T_T**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Thank you Fayfairy and Becca Marie for reviewing!**

**I hope your Email stops going crazy so you can get a Fan fiction account fayfairy. ^_^**

**Let go**

**Chapter five**

**The ambush**

All my classes went by in a bluer. I didn't even listen to the lessons. I was to busy thinking of different ways to get my revenge. I wanted them to pay somehow.

At lunch I just sat at my table with Saphire taking glances at my former best friends laugh and smile with my former and still enemy Karin.

I squished my juicy-juice juice box in anger.

"Tom wanted me to forgive him? How about we start with getting rid of Karin? The I'll forgive that bastard!" I thought.

Lets see, what could I do? I want to hurt Karin. But then again, the boys were the ones who forgot me.

I conveniently heard the two girls at the table next to us talking. Well, more like yelling.

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear?? Anna is going to have tokio hotel play at her party next Friday!"

The other girls eyes widened and she squealed with excitement.

"Seriously? That's so awesome! And were invited!" She said with sparkling eyes.

An idea hit me and I looked back at everyone at the table.

"Hey, do you want to crash a party next Friday?" Saphire smiled like I had just told her she won the lottery and furiously nodded her head yes. The other boys looked at me shocked.

"I didn't know Victoria was a party crasher!" Lukas whispered to Aaron giving me a dirty look.

"Shut up Lukas! Anyway, lets do it!" Saphire scolded Lukas and danced as best as she could while sitting down.

"You see them?" I pointed to the boys.

"Their going to be playing at a party next Friday. wanna crash it?" I said this so causally I could have been talking about the weather. Saphire smiled evilly.

"I'm in! What's the plan?" She said while rubbing her hands together.

"We're going to need someone who can play the drums, someone who can play guitar, and someone who can play bass." Saphire looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you planing? Ruining their concert by making your own?" I shrugged.

"Yup." She sighed.

"Alright! By the way, I know how to play the bass so we're covered on that." I smiled.

"Good, now we only need a drummer and a bassist." I looked at Lukas.

"Lukas, I know you can play the drums." He stared at me for a moment before reluctantly replying.

"Fine, I'll do it." He said while crossing his arms.

"I can play guitar." Aaron said.

"Ok, we're set on musicians. But we still need four more people." Saphire looked at me confused."Why?" She asked.

"Because it's not like their going to let us just take over their concert...party.. thing." I explained.

"What are we going to do? Ambush them??" She once again looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes! We're attacking them!" I smiled mischievously.

"Hey, my bro likes ambushing people!" Aaron said with a huge smile.

"What kind of brother do you have?" Sahpire quietly said while eying Aaron accusingly.

"One that likes ambushing." He shrugged.

"We still need three more people though."

"I can get his friends to join in." Aaron offered.

"Ok! Seriously, is your brother in a gang or something?" Saphire said fed up with Aaron and his ambushing friends.

"Nah, just like ambushing people from time to time." He sad casually.

"I really don't care if Aaron's brother likes ambushing people! Does anybody have any instruments?" Lukas raised his hand and waved like a five year old.

"OH! OH! PICK ME! PICK ME!" He said with wide eyes.

"Yes, school idiot?" I joked.

"I have everything we need at my house, we can go after school." I almost jumped into the air and cheered.

"Awesome! Now we just need to get those girls to spill some info!" I said glaring at the two blond's at the table next to us.

We all sat down around the girls and smiled.

"Hey, can you tell me about the party tokio hotel was going to be playing at?"

"Uhm, no." She said pretending to think about it.

"Why can't you tell us?" I said disappointed.

"Because if you have to ask us, that obviously means Anna didn't invite you." We all glared.

"Listen! If you tell us... YOU CAN HAVE A DATE WITH LUKAS!" I screamed and everyone smiled as Lukas frowned.

"What? I don't remember agreeing to this!" He said panicking while the girl stared at him drooling.

Lukas was one of the most good looking guys in school so I knew she would have no choice but to agree. My prediction was correct and she agreed with out a second thought.

"Sure! It's next Friday at ten! I'll write it down for you." She grabbed a pencil and a note pad from her bag and wrote it down. When she was finished she handed me the piece of paper. I quickly took a look at it and folded it up and put it in my pocket.

"Now, about that date?" She said while flirtatiously batting her eyes at Lukas. He looked at me and I backed away thinking he would kill me any minute.

"I hate you." He said quietly.

"He will pick you up tomorrow at eight for the movies!" I said ignoring his glare and gave her his phone number.

I grabbed Lukas and went back to our table. We sat down and Lukas stared at me with his mouth hanging open.

"You cant make dates for me!" He complained.

"Too late now!" I yelled. He got up from the table and I ran away while he chased me screaming.

**Friday night**

It's finally Friday, we had been practicing like crazy for days. We had all the people we needed. We all knew the plan. Now there was one last problem, getting into the party.

Aaron's older brother, Daniel was driving us to the party. We stopped outside a light gray-ish blue house with lights flashing in the windows and loud music playing. I walked up to the door and knocked. A girl dark brown hair and green eyes answered.

"Who are you?" She said obviously not recognizing me.

I looked her right in the eye, immediately handed her a beer, and didn't say a word. She looked at the beer and back at me. I paused dramatically and then slowly pulled out a second beer and gave her the, 'what the hell do you want from me' face while shrugging my shoulders.

She still didn't except my offering and gave me the, 'Don't be a cheapskate!' look. So I turned to Aaron's brother and bust out the whole pack. She smiled like I was her new best friend.

"Come on in!" She opened the door and moved to the side to let us in.

"Amazing. They let party crashers in for beer." I whispered to Saphire.

I looked back at Aaron who was smiling like crazy because I didn't actually think it would work. And here we are, in the party. Because of beer. Shows how much I know.

Tyler went to look for the power switch. When the lights went out, Daniel and his friends would grab the boys then me, Saphire, Aaron, and Lukas would take over.

I walked up the stairs and looked over the balcony and into the living room where the band was already playing and people were partying. **(Note: The party is exactly like the schrei music video)**

Lights were flashing. Everyone was just having a lovely time destroying the house and going berserk. I wondered what this 'Anna' girls parents were going to do when they found their poor house torn to pieces. I walked back down stairs and waited for the lights to go out.

As soon as I stopped in front of the band everything went black. Everyone started whispering to each other wondering what was going on. Daniel and his friends grabbed the boys as they screamed "ATTACK!" They tied their hands behind their backs as we all grabbed their instruments, Lukas on the drums, Aaron on guitar, Saphire on bass, and me singing.

We only had a moment to do all of this. So right as I took hold of the microphone the lights flashed back on and the instruments came to life. The music started off slow and in a low tune.

Everyone was looking at us in confusion. The boys stared at me in shock. I started to sing about nine seconds into the song and soon the guitar broke into a fast rhythm.

**You take away**

**I feel the same**

**You take away**

**I feel the same**

**All the promises you made to me you made in vain**

**I lost myself inside your tainted smile again**

**Cause you can't feel my anger**

**You can't feel my pain**

**You can't feel my torment**

**Driving me insane**

**I can't fight these feelings they will bring you pain**

**You can't take away**

**Make me whole again**

**I feel betrayed**

**Stuck in your ways**

**And you rip me apart**

**With the brutal things you say**

**I can't deal with sh*t anymore**

**I just look away**

**Cause you can't feel my anger**

**You can't feel my pain**

**You can't feel my torment**

**Driving me insane**

**I can't fight these feelings they bring only pain**

**You can't take away**

**Make me whole again**

**Mud shovel**

**Mud shovel**

**Mud shovel**

**Mud shovel**

**Mud shovel**

**Mud shovel**

**Mud shovel**

**Mud shovel**

**You take away**

**I feel the same**

**All these promises**

**You promised only pain**

**If you take away**

**And leave me with nothing again**

**'Cause you can't feel my anger**

**You can't feel my pain**

**You can't feel my torment**

**Driving me insane**

**I can't fight these feelings they will bring you pain**

**You can't take away**

**Make me whole again**

**You will feel my anger**

**You will feel my pain**

**You will feel my Torment**

**Driving you insane**

**I can't fight these feelings they will bring you pain**

**You won't take away**

**I'll be whole again**

**Mud shovel**

**Mud shovel**

**Mud shovel**

**Mud shovel**

**Mud shovel**

**Mud shovel**

**Mud shovel**

**Mud shovel**

The crowed cheered. I smiled. Bill and the rest glared at me. Well, except for Tom. He had a look of guilt on his face. Maybe he knew the song was about him and the others? I smiled even more with satisfaction.

Saphire called up Tyler on her cell and told him to cut the lights. Right before running out of the house we did as much damage to the instruments with the little time we had making sure the rest of the night would be ruined. After we were done trashing the instruments we dropped them on the floor and ran for it.

We all jumped in the car, Tyler came running out right after us and jumped in. Daniel stomped on the gas as Bill and the others came outside.

I looked back at the boys smiling while they watched us drive away with furious expressions.

**End of chapter five**

**OK! Everyone knows if this was real life Victoria and the others would have been chased out of the house by rabid fan girls as soon as Daniel and the others tied TH up. XD Sorry all of my chapters are so short. D:**

**This was all I could come up with for Victoria's revenge. Lame, right? :P I couldn't have her do something that would make them NEVER want to come near her again. So she crashed the party and broke their instruments. Should she do some other stuff in the next chapter? If you have any idea's, tell me.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEEEEWWW! I just read a story with only eight chapters and 110 comments! I want 110 comments by chapter eight too! T_T Yeah right. I'll be lucky if I have 16 comments by chapter eight. XD**

**BTW the Song is mud shovel by staind. It's an awesome song!**

**Thanks for reading! 8D**


	6. The little black box

**Yay! Chapter six! Sorry for any mistakes. T~T Thank you FayFairy and Becca Marie for reviewing!**

**You need an account fayfairy!!! _ Haha... uhm thank you who ever reads my story!**

**Let go**

**chapter six**

**The little black box  
**

I sat in my room at my desk with the table light on. I stared at a small black metal box. swirl designs were carved into it and in the middle was a pink rose made out of porcelain with swirled metal around it in an oval shape. I traced the flower and memories flooded my mind.

I_ was at Bill's house sitting on the couch watching a movie with the guys when they all stood up. "Hey, where are you guys going?" I asked curious._

_"Getting a drink." Tom said and casually stepped out of the room with his hands buried deep in his pockets. I looked at Bill expectantly._

_"CANDY! SODA! GOODIES!!" Bill screamed and ran away excited._

_"Bathroom..." Georg said with boredom and walked off._

_Gustav stared at me for a moment and I looked at him waiting for an answer._

_"uhm... hungry." With that said, Gustav also felt the need to run and darted out of the room._

_"Weirdo's." I thought and went back to watching the movie. A couple minutes later they all came back huddled together with smiles on there faces. I gave them the "WTF?" look but stayed silent._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all said and Tom threw a box at me. Bill smacked him._

_"Don't throw it! We paid MONEY for that!" He said annoyed._

_"Sorry, and technically, MOM paid MONEY for that!" Tom yelled._

_I shook my head and looked at the box. It was just a normal brown box. I stared at it._

_"SEE!! I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE WRAPPED IT!" Bill yelled. "But thanks to SOMEONE!" He looked at Tom accusingly._

_"We left it brown and ugly." He said quietly staring and gesturing towards it._

_"Ok I'm opening the box!!" I said rolling my eyes. They all smiled and their eyes sparkled as I opened it. I lifted up the brown cardboard lid to see a black metal box. I reached in and picked it up and pulled it out. I set it on my lap and smiled as I examined the little box._

_"Thank you guys so much!" I said happily and Bill cheered._

_"I knew she would love it!" He clapped._

_"Hey that was my idea!" Gustav protested._

_"Nuh uh! You wanted to get her a hamster!" Bill pointed at Gustav as he said this._

_"That was Tom." Bill looked at Tom and Tom smiled the cheesiest smile I've ever seen._

_"It was cute. And girl's like cute." Everything went silent and I could have sworn I heard crickets coming from no where._

_"Is he serious?" Bill asked._

_"He can't be serious." Gustav said whipping out a pair of drum sticks and playing with them._

_"I'm serious." Tom said... seriously._

_"In case everyone forgot, the key to open it is still in the box." Georg looked at everyone like they were stupid. I looked inside the box again to find a black skeleton key. I pushed the key into the hole and twisted it till I heard a soft 'click' noise. I opened the box revealing a layer of glass with silver swirl designs on the outer part and all the gears on the inside of the glass._

_I put the key into another lock in the middle of the glass and wound the music box up. When I let go the key slowly twirled in a circle and soft music filled the room. I smiled happily and listened to it play as the boys argued._

I took the key and opened the box. I winded the music box up and the music slowly played. Did it always sound like this? Somehow it was differant then it usually sounded. How could it have changed? I stared at it not blinking. The music brought more memories to my mind. Warm tears filled my eyes but did not spill. Emotions I could not explain filled my chest. The spinning of the key slowed as I became more incoherent and lost in my memories. My eyes felt heavy. The music became more distant and my vision faded till everything was black. I could still hear the haunting music play as I drowned in the past. Thoughts of me Bill, Gustav, Tom, and Georg took over and a much younger me ran around playing and laughing. The music was fading more and more. Only a soft quite tune played. The happy memories died away and I was met with cold empty stares from them. My eyes snapped open.

I pulled the key out and slammed the box. I locked it and threw it into the drawer with a scowl. I had gotten my revenge on the boys. I was satisfied with my revenge. I was done with them. Why am I holding onto memories?

I leaned on the desk. "Three years I waited for the day I would finally see them, and they didn't even care enough to remember my name." I whispered to myself while playing with a lock of my jet black hair.

I smirked and a small chuckle escaped my lips as I thought of their furious expressions I saw only a few hours ago. I took a moment to congratulated myself. I then let my thoughts wonder to Karin.

Speaking of Karin, She's been getting increasingly annoying the past week. She would trip me in halls, Make fun of me, and even spread small rumors. I let this slide focusing on my revenge on the boys. But I was done with my revenge now, and her plan had to backfire at one point. Like they say, what goes up has got to fall. And I'll make sure she falls hard and fast until she hits rock bottom.

I stood back up from my black chair and switched off my desk lamp. I carefully stepped over to my bed making sure I didn't walk into anything and crawled under my blankets. I let sleep take over while the thoughts of today's events played in my mind.

**The next morning**

I woke up unusually early. I took a glance at the clock to see it was six in the morning. I sat up and placed my feet on the floor and stood up. I stumbled over to my window dizzy with sleep and observed the sun slowly rising. I rubbed my eyes while yawning and proceed towards my closet to search for something to wear. I took out a sky blue shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. I did my daily tasks of hygiene and after straightening my hair I got dressed and put on a pair of black converse. I marched down the stairs and into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. It was soon finished and I sat down at the dining room table to eat my breakfast when Mrs. Allen entered the dining room.

"Well your up early!" She said in amazement.

"I'm surprised too." I did stay up pretty late last night.

Mrs. Allen was good friends with my parents when we lived in Germany and after we moved my mother kept close contact with her. I was grateful she had agreed to let me stay at her place even though I only met her once, maybe twice and didn't have a very clear memory of her. Today her husband, John was coming home from a long business trip. I could tell she was happy as she wondered to the kitchen to prepare herself breakfast with a small smile on her face. When she was finished she sat down beside me while asking me about school and if I had made any friends. I ignored everything about Karin and the others while smiling saying school was going fine. I told her about Lukas, Aaron, and Tyler and laughed when she asked me if I was interested in any of them.

By the time I was finished with breakfast it was seven and I figured I should wake Saphire to get ready for school.

I rushed up the stairs and came to a stop in front of the door. I slowly twisted the knob and pushed it open while the door made a faint squeak noise. I creeped into the room like a ninja in the night and opened my side table drawer to reveal a Gir alarm clock. I took hold of the clock and carefully turned it on. It made beep noises as I set the alarm to go off in a minute and silently stalked my way to her bed. I placed the bomb-I mean clock right by her head and jumped for cover as the last second ticked away and the room filled with screams.

"DAMN IT, VICTORIA!!' Saphire yelled while slapping the clock off the bed resulting in it flying across the room. Her short red hair was messy and her eyes were wide.

"It will be the end of you if you ever do that again!" She threatened.

"Eh, at least your up for school now." I said innocently while crawling on the floor looking for the clock.

"Idiot." She mumbled while getting out of bed. I pushed the alarm button and hurled it like a grenade at her.

"WAAKE UUUUUUPPP!!" It screeched in an incredibly high pitched voice and Saphire stared in horror at the return of Gir.

"I SWEAR IT WILL DIE ONE DAY!!" She ran out of the room screaming.

"I wonder if that thing gives her nightmares." I thought while picking it up and pressing the off button.

I sat under a tree with Saphire outside the school waiting for Lukas, Aaron, and Tyler to arrive when I saw a black car stop in front of the school. I didn't care for it until Bill stepped out of the car. He took one look at me and then turned away walking towards the school. Tom looked hesitant taking glances between me and Bill but soon fallowed Bill.

"WHAT? HOW DARE HE!" I hissed while reaching out towards them pretending my nails were sharp knives.

"How dare who?" Saphire said leaning over with a freaked out look.

"Nothing." I leaned back on the tree and crossed my arms shooting daggers at them with my eyes.

"HOW COULD THEY IGNORE ME!!!" I mentally cried and hit Bill with a stick. I was broke out of my beating Bill with a stupid stick day dream when I heard someone call me.

"Hey, Victoria! Hey, Saphire!" Tyler said running up to us with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Good morning, Tyler." I stood up from the soft green grass and looked at my watch.

"Class is about to start, looks like Lukas and Aaron are going to be late today." I grabbed my back pack from the ground and we hurried into school. I said my goodbyes to Tyler and made my way to math.

The day flew by and I was soon in PE. I sat down and took a swig of my water. A volley ball hit me in the head and my water spilled all over me as a headache started. I looked back at the person who threw it and scowled. Karin pranced up to me and picked up the ball.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a bad aim sometimes! I hope that ball didn't make you lose any brain cells. Wait, you don't have any!" She laughed. Wow, that was a lame joke.

"Here let me help you." She grabbed my arm and pulled me up. She pushed me forward and stuck her leg out so I would trip. I fell on the ground with a loud "thud" noise and she laughed again.

"Your even dumber then I thought you were!!" She said with a snobby tone. My face turned red with anger and I glared at her wishing she would drop dead. I got back up and grabbed one of the basket balls. she stopped laughing and shot a snotty look at me. I lifted the ball up and threw it with as much force as I could, she screamed and barely dodged it

"I'm sick of you always ruining everything!!" I shouted and threw another ball again missing her.

"DAMN IT! just get hit with the stupid ball!" I yelled. She laughed.

"Pfft! Your such an idio-AHH!" She screamed as a ball flew across the room and hit her square in the face.

"What a douche!" A girl with black hair and dark, almost black wide eyes set in a heart shaped face laughed at the blood dripping from Karin's nose. I looked at her with surprise. I then smiled and picked up another ball and threw it at Karin.

Soon enough basket balls were flying all over the gym. I grabbed a ball and hurled it at Karin.

"Hey! I'm Victoria." I said. She blocked a ball coming towards her head with her forarm and it bounced off and hit the person who threw it in the face.

"I'm Becky." She caught a ball that Karin threw at her and sent is hurtling through the air to meet Karin's face. Me and the black haired girl each picked up a basket ball and advanced towards Karin with smiles on our faces. We lifted them up preparing ourselves to put as much force as we could and right as we were about to throw them, a cold hand clamped over our shoulders and a horrifying voice screamed in anger.

"What is going on here?" A middle aged woman with dark brown hair and glasses screeched.

"I was playing volley ball and I accidentally hit Victoria with it and she and her friend started to attack me." Karin said fake sobbing.

"I-I think she broke my nose." Karin said pinching her nose to try and stop the bleeding. I tried to explain but already knew it was a lost hope. She had a broken nose, a black eye, and a few bruises on her arms. No way was the teacher taking our side.

"Quite! You girls will be going to detention and I will call your parents about this!" She threatened. She then turned to Karin.

"I'll take you to get that looked at dear." She spoke softly.

"Thank you." Karin said and smiled at us with satisfaction. I glared at her and when they were out of sight I walked over to Saphire who was sitting and watching the whole thing while eating sour gummy worms. Where did she get those anyway?

"I got detention. Mrs. Allen comes home late today. When you get home can you erase the message?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said with a content smile on her face as she munched more gummy's.

"What would I do without you Sahpire?" I said appreciatively.

"You'd be grounded." She replied reaching in her bag and pulling out a couple gummy's.

"Probably." I agreed. I eyed her bag of candy's and quickly snatched a couple before running for my life from saph-zilla the candy monster.

"RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAAAY!" I screamed and shoved the gummy's in my mouth so she couldn't steal them back.

**Detention**

I sat in detention bored out of my mind. A small piece of paper landed on my desk and I picked it up. I unfolded the note and read it.

"That was great! I've been wanting to do that for a long time!"

I took out my pencil and wrote down a reply. "That was a huge stress relief. She's been annoying me ever since I got here! I couldn't take it anymore! I've been trying to dig up some dirt on her, but I can't find anything." I folded it and tossed it back to Becky.

"That sucks. She thinks she's the queen of the school and bosses everyone around! I can't stand her. I think I can help you with the revenge thing though." The last sentence caught my interest and I quickly jolted down my reply wanting to know what she was talking about.

"What do you mean? Do you know something?" I impatiently waited for her answer to my question. I almost ripped it open when the note landed on my desk.

"She's cheating on her boyfriend." My eyes widened. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend, and she was cheating on him? I finally had dirt on her! All I need to do is catch her and reveal it to the whole school.

"Seriously? That's perfect! I just need to catch them and she will be knocked off her pedestal of fame!" I smiled and threw it to her desk.

"I'll help you if you want. Deal?. She offered.

"Deal!" I replied.

A few minutes later the teacher told us detention was over and that we could leave. I stood up from my desk and Becky walked up to me.

"Hey, Victoria." She said while we walked out of the room.

"Hey Becky! So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later. Meet me after school tomorrow." She smiled with a plan forming in her mind.

**End chapter six**

**Yeah, it's kinda short. :P But thank you for reading! And please review!!**

**Jeez, who want's the boys remember Victoria already? Anyway, I did your little request to harm Karin fayfairy! I'm sorry to say I couldn't kill her though. But she did get a broken nose, bruises, and a black eye. lol! And there's still more revenge to come. ^_^**

**I hope you liked this chapter everyone.  
**


	7. Already over

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! Fayfairy and Becca Marie!**

**I feel like this chapter is rushed in some places, so sorry about that. But i hope you like this chapter!**

**Let go**

**Chapter seven**

**Already over  
**

I pushed through the school doors as Saphire fallowed suit tugging a heavy backpack along. "These school books are killing me!" She stated while over dramatically gasping for air. I laughed in amusement.

"Not funny!" She cried out. I ignored her complaint focusing on the sound of people rushing around the school talking. I took a glance down the hallway to see Bill and Tom only a few feet away from me. Bill was talking to Tom. He stopped in mid sentence and looked at me. Right when his eyes landed on mine his gaze hardened to one of dislike. I froze in place and stared for a moment. Tom looked at Bill confused and then turned to see what he was looking at. He took a quick glance behind him and looked back at Bill. I turned to Saphire who was beating her book bag while telling it to die.

"I have to do something, but I'll see you in math class." I said with a smile.

"Okay, see you later." I watched her suddenly find the strength to lift her bag and rush to her locker. I looked back at Bill as he walked towards me. Nervous emotions built up within me as he advanced closer. I knew this wouldn't be a happy little chat.

Bill came to a stop in front of me. "What is wrong with you??" He scowled. "I've had it with you! You ruined my bands concert and now you hurt one of my friends!" I laughed under my breath.

"You think she's your friend? She's using you." I mumbled while looking away annoyed. This only aggravated him further.

"Karin wouldn't use us! She's my friend. I've known her for the past three years. She wouldn't do that." He defended.

"She's been using you the whole time." I spoke in a deathly quiet voice with a glare.

"Just leave me and my friends alone!" He demanded fed up with me. I stared blankly at him.

"Fine. But We'll see who was wrong and who was right." I turned away from him and continued down the halls.

**Tom's P.O.V.**

Bill stopped mid sentence and stared at something behind me with a look of annoyance. I took a quick glance behind me and looked back. "What are you staring at?" I asked confused. Bill looked back at me and smiled.

"Oh nothing! Stay here for a moment, I need to do something really quick." He said not waiting for a response and immediately walking past me.

"Uhm, ok then." I sat down by the lockers and played with my cap while thinking

"I knew I should have showed everyone that picture when I had the chance. I put it in my bag but then I couldn't find it again. I could have used it for proof! But now it's gone. When are things going to go right!?" I thought tracing the logo on my hat.

"And Gustav has been acting a little strange." I replayed the memory in my mind.

**Flashback**

I sat down with everyone in the cafeteria. "Hey, doesn't that girl look a little familiar?" Gustav asked. Georg looked at Victoria. "You mean that weird girl from the other day? I did think she was kind of familiar. But I don't think it's anything to look into." I rolled my eyes. How wrong they were!

"I don't know, but I don't like her." Karin said playing with her salad avoiding eye contact. I glared at her. She knew fully well who Victoria was.

"I agree with Georg, it's nothing to look into." Bill nodded his head approving his own words. "So I think we should just leave her alone." He added.

"Really? Maybe your right. But what was her name?" Gustav looked deep in thought.

"Victoria something." Bill mumbled taking a bite of his food. "Victoria! Yes, but what was her full name? Victoria Marx?" He stated. It sounded like Gustav was trying to clue him in on something. "I don't care what her last name is." Bill responded. I had the urg to punch him but I restrained myself.

"Well, I think she's strangely familiar, maybe we knew her when we were kids." My eyes widened. Did Gustav know? No. That's impossible. I looked at him and saw his eyes on Victoria. He looked back down at his food and continued eating. Is it possible he could know?

**End flashback. Victoria's P.O.V.**

I sat at my desk while playing with my pencil. "They'll see who Karin really is" I thought. Besides, they deserved to know the truth, right? I was doing them a favor. And then I can forgive them.

"Wait, why did I say I would forgive them? Don't I hate them for putting me in so much pain? Why do I still want it to be the way it used to be?"

My grip around the pencil tightened until it snapped and broke. I was done with them!

I slowly let go of the pencil and watched as the broken pieces fell to the table.

The school bell rang loudly and the class room filled with the racket of peoples desk chairs screeching on the white tile floor as they got up.

"Victoria, why are you sitting there staring at... your broken pencil?" Saphire stared at my pencil scattered in pieces on the desk with a freaked out look.

"You killed it." A crease formed between her eyebrows as she stared in pity at the 'dead' pencil.

"Are we going to morn the loss of Victoria's murdered pencil, or what?" Lukas said walking up to us from his desk.

"Never mind the pencil!" I stood up, grabbed my things and walked out of the class room.

I ignored Saphire and Lukas as they tried wrapping a band aid around the pencil at an attempt to nurse it back to health.

I Waved bye to them as I walked down the hallway. Unfortunately our lockers were far away from each other, or was that a good thing? I pondered on this as I proceed to walk towards my locker. I was surprised to find Karin standing there. She pranced up to me and I couldn't help but laugh as she tried to look good with bandages covering her nose.

"Don't laugh!" She demanded in a nasally tone.

"This is all your fault!" She took out a compact mirror and checked her makeup, mostly the concealer hiding her black eye. Well, sort of hiding it.

"This isn't the end, Victoria! You won't win!" Her voice boomed with the same nasally tone.

"Sure, whatever Karin." I said sarcastically. She made a "Hmph!" Noise as she spinned around with her head held high. Her black hair almost hitting me in the face. I had half a mind to punch her in the face, but I think she has enough damage for now, or does she? Well Bill is already mad enough as it is. I think I better leave this alone for now. I shut my locker and rushed down the hallway to PE..

I sat down next to Becky.

"Hey Becca, have a plan yet?" I asked. She looked deep in thought and stayed silent for a moment.

"Yes. Like I said before, meet me after school." She said with a serious expression.

"Why can't you tell me now?" I asked wanting to hear what she had planed.

"Because! It's a secret! We can't tell everyone our ultra awesome evil plan of terror!!" She yelled with wide eyes.

"Well if you can't tell anyone, why are you yelling 'ultra awesome evil plan of terror?" A kid with curly brown hair asked. Becca gave him the "Oh sh*t!!" look and just sat there for a few moments.

"YOU KNOW TO MUCH!!!!" She screamed hurling a water bottle at him. The plastic clear bottle hit him in the face and spilled it's contents over him.

"TIME TO ESCAPE!! DUN DUN DUN NAAA!!" She screamed her little song at the top of her lungs and grabbed my arm. She darted out of the gym like it was on fire.

"Are you high on something!!??" I stared scared as she slowly turned around with a twitching eye.

"Sugar." She whispered with wide eyes.

"Sugar?" I asked again. She pulled out a pack of candy with a grin.

"Want some?" She asked. I stared at her.

"Too bad!! IT'S ALL MINE! MINE!! HAHAHA!!!" I watched as she ran away clutching the bag like it was her life support.

"This is just sad." I thought to myself while slowly walking away.

**After school**

I walked out of the school and found Becky leaning against the wall with an Ipod in hand. I told Saphire I was hanging out with a friend today and would see her later. I then rushed over to Becky and she took the two headphones out of her ears.

"Ready?" She asked while putting her Ipod into her bag.

"Yup! Lets go." With that said, I fallowed as she stalked out Karin to see her giving a peck on the cheek to a guy with sandy blonde hair and tan skin.

"Is that her boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied with a glint in her eye telling me she was ready to kill. I slowly inched away. I looked back and saw Karin wave goodbye to him as she walked out of the school parking lot. I now understood how she got her status. Good looking popular boyfriend, friends in a famous rock band, and a bossy attitude with enough nerve to use both of them to get popularity and publicity. But I would ruin that for her.

We fallowed her as she walked out of the school parking lot with Becky donating music to this dramatic moment.

"Dun dun... dun dun... dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun.. DANANAAA!!" She scream/whispered pulling out a switch blade and lifting it into the air like she was going to stab someone.

"So, Are we stalking her?" I asked her quietly and she froze in place. She put her knife away and looked at me.

"Yes. It's the only way to catch her. Do you think her and the boy she's cheating with would meet at school? No. Way to risky." We hid behind something as Karin looked behind her.

"We can't just make up a rumor. If we don't have any proof we will just be labeled as lairs." She explained while peeking to see if Karin was still looking back.

"If we can just get a picture of the two of them together we can knock her off her pedestal. She won't have her popular boyfriend, and her rep will be ruined." I imagined what that would be like and the thought made me grin.

"Ok, coast is clear!" She creep-ed out while crouched down.

"Uhm, Becky, if you do that were sure to be caught." She stood straight up and pretended not to hear me. "What if she doesn't meet him today?" I asked fallowing her.

"Then we'll stalk until she does." She said dramatically. We fallowed all the way to her house, we even stayed a half an hour after she went inside. And nothing came up.

"CRAP! Mission's a failure!" Becky yelled angry while throwing a hat on the ground I swear she didn't have only five seconds ago.

This continued for two days. "Damn! How long until we catch her? I'm getting impatient." I rambled in my mind while I stepped outside the school. I walked out of the parking lot and saw Becky hiding behind a tree. I called for her.

"Hey Be-" She cut me off by grabbing my arm and pulling me behind a tree. I looked at her to find Becky smiling.

"Be quiet! Today is our lucky day." She pointed to someone and I was shocked to see Karin with a boy.

"Do you have a camera?!" Becky whispered. I nodded and took out my camera. I turned the flash off and snapped a picture of the boys hands around Karin's waist and Karin's hands snaked around his neck. We started to sneak away but I froze as I heard her speak.

"It's so annoying! They think there so funny, but there not. And the music sucks!" She complained with her hands still wrapped around the guy.

"And Bill's hyper-ness gives me a headache!" my eyes widened. She was talking about Bill and the others! I took the camera back out and pushed the record button.

"I'm tired of all of Bill's talking and Tom is such an idiot!!" She had an annoyed look on her face as she said this.

"I swear if they were not famous I wouldn't speak to those losers. the only reason why I pretend to even like them is because they get me publicity." Karin rolled her eyes and kissed the boy on the lips.

"I gotta go home now, later babe." She winked at him flirtatiously. I stopped the recording with a huge smile on my face.

"You made a big mistake, Karin." I said replaying the movie.

"Staby stab stab stab!" I heard Becky say with amusement in her voice. I raised an eyebrow and looked at what she was doing. I found a carving of Karin in the tree and Becky was now stabbing her. "Becky, don't scar the poor tree's by permanently marking them with Karin's face." I scolded. Her eyes widened.

"Your right, that would be like getting a tattoo of Karin." She quickly cut out the bark with Karin's face on it and smiled when it was gone. "I'll just burn this when I get home." She mumbled stuffing the little piece of bark in her pocket.

"Anyway, don't get off topic Victoria! When you get home, make that into a CD." Becky smiled. "I'm sure the boys would love to see their 'friend' saying this about them." Her voice laced with sarcasm when she said friend.

"Ok, Becky. Sorry for getting off topic!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Damn straight." She said turning away from me. "Anyways ADD Victoria! I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I said goodbye back and turned to walk down the cement sidewalk towards home. I thought about what would happen tomorrow. The whole school would know who Karin really is. The whole school would know that she's a lair, a cheater, and uses people for her own self gain.

"This isn't the end, Victoria! You will not win!" Karin's words repeated in my head and I smiled.

"Sorry Karin, It's already over." I walked down the street happy that I was finally getting what I needed to bring her down.

"Victoria?" I turned around shocked recognizing the voice immediately. I stared at the person in front of me. He had a confused and slightly nervous expression.

.

"Your Victoria Marx, right?" He asked. "Y-yes. Why?" I stuttered still in shock. He came closer to me and held up a piece of paper.

"Are you the girl in this picture?"

**End chapter seven**

**Ooohhh! Who got the picture? o_0**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!!! I might not post chap aight if you don't. Review!!! *_***

** Thanks for reading!  
**


	8. Lies cross the line

**Hello my readers! I'm sorry for any mistakes! Thank you to my beautiful, amazing, awesome reviewers!! I'm desperate for reviews. -_-'**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Let go**

**Chapter eight**

**Lies cross the line**

"Are you the girl in this picture?" He asked slowly. I stayed silent and only stared. "How did he get that picture?" He let his hand fall to his side. "I used to know a girl named Victoria Marx. She had promised to come back one day. Your the same Victoria in this Photo, right?" My eyes widened. "He actually remembered?" I took a glance back at the picture.

"Well, Gustav. You've figured it out by yourself I see." I tried acting completely unfazed. "The truth is, I never forgot." He said sadly.

"But I'll admit that I had almost forgotten you. If you hadn't come back now, I probably would have." He looked at the picture again. "Why didn't you tell the others then?" I asked shaking off the shock.

"I found this in Tom's bag when I was looking for the CD he borrowed. I thought you might have told him not to tell, so I kept quiet." He explained. I scoffed. "You know me, why would I tell Tom to not tell anyone?" I crossed my arms.

"Because I do know you. You would have wanted them to find out on there own, am I right?" I frowned. Damn he was good! "Yeah... but I didn't tell Tom to keep quiet!" He shrugged his shoulders. Damn it! Why are I not yelling at him? Why am I not mad? Oh yeah, I always had a week spot for this quiet shy dude known as Gustav.

"Fine! Fine! I forgive you Gustav! No need to beg for my mercy." He smiled. "And thanks for not forgetting me." I said appreciatively. His smile grew even bigger and I couldn't help but to feel happy. "I have to go now. Later Gustav." I spoke quietly.

"Ok, by Victoria. HOOHOO!!" I jumped freaked out at his sudden... hoohoo.... and watched as he casually walked away happy.

"Is everyone on drugs?" I asked myself. I turned around and headed straight back home.

I loaded the picture onto the computer and clicked print. I smiled as I stacked copies of the pictures onto a growing pile. I then uploaded the video and burned it onto a CD. By the time I was finished I had a ridiculously large pile and the ink in the printer was gone. I dropped the heavy stack onto my desk and Saphire stared at it freaked out.

"You'll find out later." I said getting into bed. She shrugged and pulled the blankets over herself. "I'm scared to even find out what that is for." She said while I turned off the desk light.

The next morning I stuffed all of the papers in my bag and got in the car. I was impatient as Mrs. Allen drove to school. When we finally arrived I practically jumped out of the car and hurried to meet Becky outside the school. I handed her a pile of papers.

"Throw these all over the school." She took them up in her arms with an evil grin. "We finally beat Karin in her own game! Do you have a disk of her trashing TH?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I have a plan." She said as we walked into school.

"I have one class with all of them in it. Today were going to be watching some stupid documentary. All I have to do is switch the disks and they will know the truth." She explained as we littered the hallways with papers of Karin and that boy.

When we were finished we took a seat to watch everyone pick up the papers and gasp.

"OMG! Anna, look! Karin is cheating on her boyfriend!" A girl gasped. Oh, it's Anna! the girl who's party I crashed! I smiled.

"What? No way!" She said in disbelief and picked up a copy for herself. She read it over with wide shocked eyes.

"I can't believe this! Karin is such a skank!" She tossed the paper on the floor and walked away while gossiping to her friend about it. Me and Becky broke out laughing when she called Karin a skank. The school bell went off and I handed Becky the disk.

"Make sure to switch the disks." I said still laughing a little. She took the disk and put it in her bag.

"Not a chance I would forget. I've been waiting to get this kind of info on her for a long time." She said with an evil grin. I watched her turn and walk through the papers while throwing more down other halls.

I did the same as her and smiled when I saw Karin looking at one of the copies mad and panicked. The boys were with her and also held copies in their hands with shock written all over their faces.

"You were cheating on your boyfriend?!" Bill said surprised. I know how much he hates lairs and cheaters. I smiled and continued to watch.

"I uh... no! These are photo shopped!" She said trying to defend herself.

"Don't even try it Karin! I can't believe you would do that." He sighed and threw the paper on the ground.

"I thought you were better then that Karin." Gustav said with a disappointed look on his face. Tom just shook his head and tossed the paper aside.

"Really Karin. I never thought you were that kind of person." Georg said. "Hmm, yeah. Theirs actually allot of things you don't know about her." I said to myself fake vomiting and sneaking away.

I smiled happily and skipped down the halls while tossing papers on the ground. I listened to people gasp and whisper in amusement. I was broke from my moment when the school bell rang and I ran to class throwing papers all over the place.

"Ow!! I got a paper cut!" I heard someone say. "Wait... KARIN IS CHEATING ON HER BOYFRIEND?!" They yelled. I ignored them and ran into class. The teacher looked at me annoyed.

"Your late." The teacher glared. I laughed sheepishly while staring at the her with scared eyes. "Uhm... KARIN IS A WHORE!" I screamed and threw more papers. One of the papers landed on the teachers desk and she picked it up.

"OMG!! KARIN IS A WHORE!" The teacher screeched shocked. "Heh, yeah." I said sitting down.

**Becky's P.O.V.**

I sneaked into the class room and switched the DVDs right before class started when the teacher left for the bathroom. I waited outside the room for everyone to arrive and when class started I took my seat. The teacher explained what we were studying and what we were going to watch when he turned on the player.

"I'm tired of all of Bill's talking and Tom is such an idiot!!" The whole class gasped and the teacher looked at the screen confused.

"I swear if they were not famous, I wouldn't speak to those losers. the only reason why I pretend to even like them is because they get me publicity." The room filled with whispers and even the teacher was watching it.

"I gotta go home now, later babe." She winked flirtatiously. The video ended and the whole class was quiet.

I looked back to see all the boys shocked and mad. There were some traces of hurt, but they had to find out the hard way. If only they believed Victoria. I looked at Karin to see her extremely angry.

"WHO DID THIS?" She screamed while standing up.

"Karin! sit back down!" the teacher said. She ignored the teacher and walked around the class room.

"Who taped this!?" I leaned back in my chair and looked at her.

"That would be me and Victoria." I admitted while holding my hand in the air.

"Victoria? That little b-"

"Shut up Karin!" Tom yelled.

"Victoria was only trying to show us the truth! You lied to us! You used us!" Bill cut in angry.

"Okay! Seriously guys, you need to stop or else you get detention." The teacher bummed in but said it like it was only a suggestion.

Tom looked at Bill. "I told you Bill. But you just had to be an idiot." He said annoyed.

"Your right Tom. I need to apologize to Victoria." He sounded guilty and leaned back in his chair. Karin stood there shocked and speechless. "No! This is fake!" The teacher cut her off.

"Everyone sit down!" He demanded. Everyone sat back down and class carried on.

**Karin's P.O.V.**

That good for nothing low pathetic girl! She wouldn't get away with this! She wont win!

"Your right Tom. I need to apologize to Victoria." I played those words in my head and my hand tightened into a fist.

So he was going to apologize to Victoria? Well, nothing I could do about that. But Victoria is still a naive fool! I looked at Bill from the corner of my eye. "If I couldn't make Bill hate her, I would make her hate Bill." I began making a plan in my mind. It had to be soon, I knew Bill would apologize today. I just had to get to Victoria before Bill does.

I waited impatiently for class to end. As soon as it was over I stood Up, grabbed my things in a hurry and watched as Bill did the same. I got out of the class room first and rushed down the halls. I ignored the stares being thrown at me. I ran down the halls with anger. I finally found Victoria walking happily. I glared with hate.

"Victoria!" I said angry. She turned and smiled innocently. I wanted so much to slap that pretty little smile off her face. I strutted up to her and quickly made up a lie.

"I admit it. You won Victoria. You revealed to the whole school my charade! Good job!" I congratulated sarcastically. "And you know what, Bill hates me now. Are you happy?" I asked sweetly. She nodded with clear amusement. I smiled. The amusement she had only a moment ago faded.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked. "Because." I continued.

"Even though Bill hates me, what makes you think he likes you now?" I asked curious. "What?" She was going to continue but I cut her off by holding up my hand.

"He still doesn't like you, in fact! He hates you." Her expression filled with pain and shock.

"Oooh! I'm sorry, but I had to tell you. There's more though." I said with a fake apology.

"What?" She said hurt.

"I heard him talking after class. He feels sorry for you. He said that you didn't have any friends. He thinks he would be doing you a big favor by pretending to like you because he's so famous and all." I said with a sympathetic tone. I saw her eyes glisten with warm tears. I could tell she was trying to make it look like it didn't faze her, but she was doing a horrible job.

"But... Bill wouldn't do that. Your lying" She said.

"Why would I lie? I have no gain from telling you lies anymore. You already told the school everything to tell, my reputation is ruined. I thought I would just tell you the truth for once. Besides, I knew this would hurt you, so telling the truth actually benefited me this once!" My lie seemed to have actually convinced her. I knew she was dense! But I never thought it was this bad.

"But there's even more." I decided to see how long I could keep this up. "He remembers you. He said you were always a loser and no one liked you. That's why he was friends with you in the first place. I knew I was bad, but that's just low." I said in disappointment. In every word I said I could see all the pain and sadness taring her apart. And it almost made me feel bad. Almost. But not enough to tell her the truth.

"You probably shouldn't forgive him. He's only setting you up for more pain." I whispered while turning away from her. I could hear the sobs she was trying in vain to cover up. I heard her turn and run. I smiled as her footsteps slowly disappear telling me she was completely gone.

I walked to my locker and even though everyone was giving me accusing looks and pushing me, I was happy. Some cruel form of happiness was making everything else around me seem unimportant. I always hated Victoria, ever since we were kids I hated her. She was always so nice. Everyone liked her. She was pretty and funny. And that's what made me hate her. I couldn't stand seeing her happier then me. So I took every chance I got to make her miserable. And I finally succeeded. I finally saw her in her lowest, most painful moment.

Little did I know my plan would end horribly wrong.

**Victoria's P.O.V.**

I ran out of the school and slid to the ground by the school wall. The sky was gray with dark clouds hiding the sun. The air was cold and I felt a couple drops of water hit me.

"Why am I crying?" I asked myself while wiping away the warm tears.

"I thought I was done, I thought I was done with Bill!" I yelled at myself angry that I let him have this much affect on me. Why should I care if he didn't want to be friends? Didn't I already decide I wasn't forgiving him?

And what about the rest? Could I really trust Gustav or Tom after this? I choked back tears and clamped my hand on my mouth to stop the sobs. What if they are going to do the same?

"Why did hearing this make me feel so much pain?" Of course they wouldn't want me to be friends with them again. I was aiming for this. I wanted this. So why did it hurt?

"Victoria?" I turned around to see Bill staring at me with a shocked expression.

"Victoria! What's wrong?" I ignored him and stood up and walked away, trying to muffle the sound of my sobs even more.

"Nothing! Leave me alone." I said walking even faster.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk before. Please forgive me!" He said quickening his pace to keep up with me. So Karin was telling the truth. He was going to try and apologize so he could just fool me into thinking we were friends.

"I'll never forgive you!"

"Why?"

"Because you don't actually care!" He stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" He stood completely still.

"I know what you said! You said I wasn't important." My expression was angry and my words came cold.

"What? I-" He opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

"It's true, isn't it? You never cared." I said in a hushed voice. The rain started to come down harder

"You really said it. right?" He looked confused.

"Answer me! Tell me the truth!!" I screamed. More tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I don't know what your talking about! What do you think I said?"

"Don't act like you don't know." My voice sounded demanding but hurt.

"I don't know what your talking about." He spoke quietly. More rain pored down.

"Your horrible." The faded sound of thunder echoed through the sky.

"I'm sorry." Another strike of thunder let the sky with streaks of silver light. A loud boom erupted. We stayed in silence for a moment listening to the storm.

"Sorry?" I laughed quietly to myself. We were now dripping in cold water. My body was freezing and my fingers were slightly numb from the cold. He took a few steps closer and I backed away.

"You don't care! You said so yourself! What are you trying to achieve by doing this? Do you think it's funny?!" I hated this. Was this some kind of cruel game?

"Don't talk to me again Bill!" I shouted and backed away more. Bill's eyes widen and filled with horror. What was he so scared of? The sound of screeching tires broke the silence. A bright light engulfed me and I realized what was happening.

"VICTORIA!!" Bill screamed. My heart pounded with fear as everything slowed down. I looked to my right afraid of what I would see.

Pain shot through me as my skull hit the black wet asphalt. I heard the sound of a car door opening and slamming fallowed by Several people speaking in panicked voices. But I noticed I could not hear Bill's voice. Why would that be?

I felt blood on my arm. But nothing besides my head hurt. I thought the impact of the car would have broken my bones. My hip, arm, leg, ribs, something. But I felt no pain in my body. Why wasn't I seriously hurt? Why do I have blood on my arm? I cracked my eyes open and looked up to where Bill should have been standing. "Where was Bill?" I asked confused. People were crowded around me with horrified expressions. Why were they so terrified? I wasn't hurt that bad, was I?

Then I noticed something else. It wasn't my own blood on me. I ignored the pain that shot through my head as I turned to my right. What I saw made me sick. I stared wide eyed at the still, lifeless body next to me. My vision blurred with tears. Fear drowned me and my stomach flipped with a sickening feeling.

"BILL!"

**End chapter eight.**

**I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and please review!**

**I will not shut up about that! :D**

**Uhhm... Till next chapter my readers!!!  
**


	9. Comatose

**Hello people. I'm sorry this took such a long time. I had writers block and i personally think this chapter is bad. Sorry!**

**Thank you to Becca marie, fayfairy, and abii-tokiohotel for reviewing! Seriously, i love you guys. XD**

**WARNING!**

**This chapter is complete cr*p and may cause crying, vomiting, shock, depression, injury or even death. Read at your own risk.**

**Let go**

**Chapter nine**

**Comatose  
**

**Recap**

**I felt blood on my arm. But nothing besides my head hurt. I thought the impact of the car would have broken my bones. My hip, arm, leg, ribs, something. But I felt no pain in my body. Why wasn't I seriously hurt? Why do I have blood on my arm? I cracked my eyes open and looked up to where Bill should have been standing. "Where was Bill?" I asked confused. People were crowded around me with horrified expressions. Why were they so terrified? I wasn't hurt that bad, was I?**

**Then I noticed something else. It wasn't my own blood on me. I ignored the pain that shot through my head as I turned to my right. What I saw made me sick. I stared wide eyed at the still, lifeless body next to me. My vision blurred with tears. Fear drowned me and my stomach flipped with a sickening feeling.**

**"BILL!"**

**End recap**

I sat up ignoring the pain in my head. Bill was laying on the ground motionless looking at me. Blood was coming from his head. The cold rain washed some of the blood down the street. I stood up rushing over to him.

His breathing was shallow and came out in small gasps. His eyes were losing light as he struggled to keep them open. The skin on his left arm and cheek was scraped. Blood dripped from his head forming a puddle on the asphalt.

"Don't close your eyes! Stay awake! Please!" I choked out panicked. My heart raced with fear and my eyes stung with tears.

"I can't." He gasped in pain. "You have to! Don't close your eyes! Don't die!" I sobbed.

Slowly, his eye lids began to shut. I cried for him to stay awake. But I knew it wasn't going to keep him awake. "Please Bill, Stay awake. Don't close your eyes." He looked at me with half lidded glazed over eyes.

"I won't." He said in a raspy voice.

He was dying, I knew it. I could hear the faded sound of sirens in the distance. I sign the ambulance was coming. I prayed they would get here in time. "I promise." His eyes slowly closed as he spoke his promise in a soft quiet voice.

"No! Don't die! Please Bill!" I screamed tightening my hand around his.

his eyes fully shut and his body went limp. "No!! You can't die!" Uncontrollable sobs shook my body. The ambulance arrived and the crowed of people opened up to let them through. Two paramedics rushed over to Bill and ripped me from him. One of the paramedics checked his pulse.

"He's alive, but he might not make it to the hospital!" The paramedic announced. They put him on a stretcher and lifted him into the ambulance. After Bill was in a woman rushed me in after him and they slammed the doors shut.

In the ambulance I continued to cry. What if he didn't make it? What if he died right here in this ambulance? The aching headache that ticked in my brain became more painful and loud. My eyes were sore and tired from crying. I felt sleepy but I needed to stay awake. I couldn't just fall asleep while Bill was dieing.

I tried paying attention as they wrapped bandages around Bill's head. But I couldn't seem to focus. What was going on with me? My eyes didn't want to stay open. The sound in the room started to fade and become more distant. My vision blurred and my eyes began to close.

"Were losing him!" Were the last words I heard before falling into a black sleep.

I woke to the sound of beeping. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself laying in a hospital bed. I stood up and looked around confused. "Why was I in the hospital?" I was just sleeping. How strange.

I looked around to see someone sleeping in a bed across the room. I walked over to the window quietly to not wake the sleeping person.

It was night. The streets were wet with rain water. The town was lit by the shops and street lights that littered the city. I sighed and turned back around. "How long had I been sleeping?" I walked to the door and placed my hand on the door knob. I twisted it half way before I looked at the sleeping person curious to see there face.

I gasped in shock when I saw who the person was. "Bill?" The memories of today's events rushed back to me and I ran over to him.

"He was alive!" He was covered in bandages and casts, but he was alive. I was so happy he made it through. The paramedic said they were losing him before I passed out, but he was right here and alive. I needed to tell him sorry. It was my fault this happened. I brushed some hair out of his face and sighed sadly.

"I heard him talking after class. He feels sorry for you. He said that you didn't have any friends. He thinks he would be doing you a big favor by pretending to like you because he's so famous and all."

I thought of what Karin had said. I let the memory carry on.

"But there's even more. He remembers you. He said you were always a loser and no one liked you. That's why he was friends with you in the first place."

I didn't care anymore. I didn't care if his friendship was fake. I could live with it being fake. I just needed to be with him and the others. But would he forgive me? I would understand if he didn't. Wait, if he was only pretending to like me. Why did he save me? If it was fake, why would he push me out of the way knowing he would be hurt? Realization hit me and frustration filled my very being.

"She lied to me!" Karin lied to me. And I believed her! I fell for it. Why was I so stupid? Bill was just trying to apologize, but I had to be an idiot and yell at him. I tightened my hands into fists and tears slowly dripped down my cheeks. I needed to tell Bill I was sorry, I couldn't wait any longer. It had to be now. I wiped the tears away. I know I should let him rest, but I couldn't help myself.

"Bill, please wake up." I said quietly. Bill made no sign of waking. So I tried again, this time a little louder then before. I gently took his hand. "Bill! wake up." But he didn't move a single inch. Was he still under anesthesia? That must be it.

I let go of his hand and sighed in disappointment. "I hope he wakes up soon." I thought while I walked around his bed and picked up his chart. I read over his injuries with a sick feeling in my stomach. My eyes widened when I read a certain sentence.

I dropped the chart letting it fall to the ground with a loud 'clank' noise. Tears flowed out of my eyes and streamed down my face but I didn't let a single sound escape my lips. I stared at him with wide eyes frozen in place.

"He's in a..coma." He isn't under anesthesia, he isn't asleep. He's in a coma. And it's all my fault.

"Why did this have to happen?" More tears fell from my eyes as I said this to myself. "it's all my fault!" I sobbed. My legs acted on there own and I ran out of the room crashing into someone. We came tumbling to the ground.

"Your awake." an emotionless voice said. I looked up to see Tom with a can of coca-cola spilled over himself.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed trying to make the words understandable through my tears. He looked at his shirt blankly. He picked up his spilled soda can and stood up throwing it away in a near by trash can.

"I don't mind." The way his voice sounded scared me. It was dead and cold.

His eyes were red and puffy. He looked miserable. And it was my fault. I couldn't help but sob more looking into his sad eyes.

He grabbed me and pulled me to my feet. "It's late. You should go home." I looked at him confused.

"What?"I asked wiping away my tears with the long sleeve of my dark blue shirt. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"Call your parents and tell them where you are. They must be worried." He said holding the phone out to me. I took it and punched in Mrs. Allens phone number. I pushed send and it rang twice before the phone picked up.

"Hello?" She asked. "It's Victoria Mrs. Allen." I heard her gasp on the other end. "It's ten at night! Where are you? Why did you stay out so late?" She said mad.

"I'm at the hospital. One of my friends was hit by a car." She stayed quiet for a moment.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that Victoria. I hope your friends okay." She said softer feeling guilty for yelling at me. I stayed quiet. "Well I'll be there in a minute to pick you up. Bye." She hung up the phone and I sighed.

I handed the phone back to Tom and he put it back in his pocket. "Who was that woman? What about your parents?" He asked.

"My parents aren't here. I came to Germany by myself and am living with Mrs. Allen. An old friend of my parents." I explained. He nodded and stepped into the hospital room. I watched as he pulled out a chair and placed it by Bill's bed. He sat down and looked at him.

"You were with Bill when he was hit by that car, right?" He was still staring at Bill as he spoke. I was surprised when he asked me that question. I looked at him for a few moments before answering.

"Yes." He shifted in his chair. "You were involved in the accident. Why? What happened?" He asked quietly. I frowned. The truth had to come out. I was sure he would hate me after this.

"He was trying to apologize for something. But I yelled at him. When he came closer I backed away into the street. He saw the car coming and pushed me out of the way. And I think you know the rest." I said looking down.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. More tears silently dripped down my face landing on the floor.

"It's not your fault." I looked at him shocked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You didn't push him into the street. You didn't cause this to happen. It was an accident." He took a glance at me but looked back at Bill.

"Don't blame yourself." I stared at him silently. Why didn't he blame me for it?

"Oh." I said stupidly. We stayed in an awkward silence before I decided I should leave

"I should go now. See you later Tom." I said pushing open the door. "Yeah. Bye." He spoke taking another glance at me.

I walked down the hallway concerned. "I wonder if I should have left Tom by himself." I took a quick look back with worried eyes. I turned back brushing away my worries and and continued down the hall.

I stepped outside the hospital and sat down on a bench waiting for Mrs. Allen. Her car pulled up about two minutes later and I got in. We stayed silent as she drove out of the parking lot.

The ride home was quiet. It wasn't awkward. But it wasn't the calming quiet aether. I stared out the car window watching buildings and other things fly by us. After a few minutes of driving we pulled into the driveway and Mrs. Allen looked at me.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Kinda." I said quietly.

"Do you want to get something to eat? Or should I make something at home?" I thought for a moment.

"Lets just make something at home." I answered. She nodded. "Okay then. I'll make you something while you take a shower." I looked at myself with realization. There was dried blood on me. My clothes were soggy and the mixture of blood and water was soaked into them. A sick feeling stirred in my stomach. I was still covered in Bill's blood.

I put my hand over my mouth. I was going to be sick. Tears pricked at my eyes but I held them back. I swallowed a lump in my throat. I immediately got out of the car. The gravel crunched under my feet until I stepped into the house. I ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. When the contents of my stomach were emptied into the toilet I sat on the floor feeling miserable.

Bill's blood was all over me. It made me sick. I sobbed as the memory of his lifeless eyes staring into mine came to mind. Would he ever wake up? Why did it have to end up like this? I heard a knock on the door and wiped away the tears.

"I have some new clothes for you." Saphire spoke softly. I stood up and cleaned my mouth out with some water in the sink. I opened the door and was met with Saphire's worried blue eyes.

"Thank you." I said and took the clothes. I shut the door and put them on the counter. I peeled away the wet clothes and turned on the shower testing the temperature until it was warm enough to get in. I washed away all the dried blood and washed my hair making sure to be careful about the bump. When I was finished I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself.

I wiped away the fog from the mirror and looked into my own puffy blood shot eyes. I sighed and began drying off my body. When I was fully dried off I got dressed in a pair of light blue sweat pants and a blue tank top. I quickly brushed my teeth trying to get the taste of puke fully out from my mouth. Before I left the bathroom I splashed some cold water onto my face to help my puffy eyes.

When I was finished I walked out of the bathroom and took a glance at the clock. "Eleven. I wonder if Tom is still at the hospital." I quickly shook the thought from my mind not wanting to go through another crying session.

"The food is ready." Mrs. Allen announced. I walked into the kitchen to see some pizza. The aroma of the food made my stomach growl and I realized how hungry I really was.

I took a plate and put two slices of pizza on it. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down at the table. I ate my food in silence staring out the window into the black night. When I was finished with my meal I put my dishes in the sink.

I grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills and popped one into my mouth. I took a swig of water and swallowed the pill. I wanted to go to sleep as fast as possible. I didn't want to stay up thinking about what happened today.

I went upstairs opening the door to my room and closing it after walking in. I changed into my pajamas's and turned the lights off before crawling under my blankets quickly falling asleep.

**End chapter nine.**

**I'm sorry this was so bad. D:**

**Please review and sorry about being late.  
**

**Thank you for reading!  
**


	10. I will be waiting

**Hello people! Today is September 1st! You know what that means, right? BILL AND TOM'S BIRTHDAY!**

**Happy Bday to Tom & Bill!! WHOO! *Throws confetti.* There 20 today!  
**

**Anyway, I'm so sorry this took such a long time to post! D:**

**I'm having some writers block. But at least it's up now. Thank you so much to Becca Marie, Fay-faerie, RaiRai13, abii-tokio-hotel, and LindseyRae for all reviewing! ^_^**

**Let go**

**Chapter ten**

**I will be waiting**

"Bill! Are you okay?" I sobbed. His lifeless eyes looked straight through me without a response.

"Bill?" I choked out. "Bill! Please say something!" My voice sounded desperate and panicked. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I shook him. "Please, Bill!" His head rolled to the side and blood spilled from his mouth. I screamed in horror as I backed away and my body shook with fear.

"No! This can't be happening! It can't!" I said in a quiet fearful voice with wide eyes. Blood was everywhere. It spilled from his mouth. Dripped from his head. The blood covered my hands. My breath came in gasps. I felt like I was suffocating.

I stared at my blood covered hands crying. Pain filled me and my mind raced with thoughts. Bill was dead. I'll never see him again. He's gone. He was really gone.

Screams tore through my throat as I gripped my head in pain.

I bolted straight up gasping with tears dripping from my eyes. A cold sweat covered my forehead. I looked at the object that woke me from my nightmare still beeping and turned it off.

I tried to slow the racing of my heart as I breathed in and out. "It was just a dream. Bill isn't dead. He's alive. He'll be fine." I told myself in my mind while drying my tears.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I heard Saphire say drowsy.

"Uhm, no. Just... getting a good dose of oxygen." I tried to cover the panic in my voice as I spoke my worst excuse ever.

"Oh. Be careful, if you get to much oxygen you might die." I heard her drop her head back on her pillow and roll over. "Weirdo." She muttered.

"I could say the same for you." I thought as I got out of bed. My heart finally steadied itself and I wiped away my tears for the last time. I took a deep breath and gathered up some clothes.

"You should get up, Saphire. We have to go to school." I heard her groan.

"Fine." I heard her stumble out of bed and waddle across the room like a drunk person to pick out what clothes she would wear today.

I quickly escaped from the room not wanting her to see my tear stained face and retreated to the bathroom to take my shower. Hopefully by the time I was done the redness around my eyes from crying would be replaced with the pale color I usually had. I quickly took my shower and was glad to see that my eyes were no longer red or showed any sign of my tears. After I dried my hair and got dressed I left the bathroom and went down stairs making my way to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Mrs. Allen said while she prepared breakfast. "Good morning." I replied

I took out a kettle and filled it with water deciding I wanted something hot to drink. I turned the stove on and placed the kettle on the stove. I spent my time talking to Mrs. Allen while I waited for the water to boil. The kettle made a whistling noise telling me it was done. I took it off the stove and pored some water into my cup and dropped a tea bag into the steaming water.

I mixed in some sugar when the tea bag fully soaked into the water and picked it up walking into the living room sitting down on the couch. I picked up the remote laying on the coffee table and pressed the power button turning the TV on. I took a sip of my tea as I watched the screen.

"The lead singer of Tokio Hotel, Bill Kaulitz was hit by a car outside of his school Wednesday and was rushed to the hospital with serious wounds. No one has heard anything about the young singer so far and his brother, Tom Kaulitz refuses to answer any of our quest­­ions." I quickly switched off the TV tossing the remote on the other side of the couch and stood up with a sick feeling in my stomach. I shook the feeling away as I walked into the kitchen grabbing a plate of food Mrs. Allen handed me giving her a small 'thank you' while proceeding to the dining room. I sat down across from Mr. Allen as he greeted me.

"Good morning, Victoria." He said with a smile. "Good morning, Mr. Allen." I replied.

"How has Germany been so far?" He asked. "Good. I really enjoy it here." I said politely with a fake smile. He was satisfied with my reply and settled into his chair reaching for his coffee to take a sip. I thought about other things as I ate my breakfast.

Bill has been in the hospital for a few days. I haven't been to school since. Mrs. Allen understood that one of my friends had been seriously hurt and let me stay home. But today I had to go to school. I wondered how the rest were doing.

Saphire and Mrs. Allen soon joined us. Mrs. Allen sat next to her husband while Saphire sat next to me. I quickly finished my breakfast while they talked a bit. When I was finished I stood up walking to the kitchen and rinsing my plate in the sink before putting it into the dishwasher.

After Saphire was finished eating Mrs. Allen drove us to school as usual. I stepped out of the car and noticed everyone staring at me. I wondered what was wrong as I walked into school.

"Why is everyone staring at you?" Saphire asked. "I don't know." I responded slightly worried. I knew this couldn't be good.

I slowly walked down the hallway getting cold stares from everyone. I listened closely to a couple people talking while staring at me.

"Isn't that the American girl named Victoria? I heard she pushed Bill in front of a car!" A girl said to her friend glaring at me. My eyes widened in shock. Why would they think I pushed him?

"Did you hear? She pushed him in front of that car! I can't believe it! how could she do that to Bill?" Another person said disgusted with me.

I turned away with my head down avoiding every one's eyes. "What were those girls saying, Victoria? Why were they glaring at you?" Saphire asked walking next to me.

"I don't know." I responded.

The day carried on with glares from everyone I walked passed. At lunch I took my seat next to the others. I looked at the table Tom and the others sat at and saw that Tom was not there.

"Hey, Victoria. Hi, Saphire." They all greeted. Lukas looked at me with weary eyes.

"While you were home for the last couple days a rumor that you pushed Bill Kaulitz in front of a car has been going around school." Saphire's eyes widened.

"What? Why would people say that? Who started the rumor?" She asked shocked.

"I don't know who started the rumor. But everyone seems to think it's Victoria's fault." He answered. I sighed.

"Everyone?" I asked.

"Everyone." Tyler confirmed.

"How did this happen?" I asked frustrated and tired. "This is terrible." I sighed.

"Bad things happen to good people, Vic." Lukas shook his head. "It's a shame."

"Did you just call me Vic?" I asked.

"Uhm, yeah."

"That is only making the situation worse." I glared.

"Okay, I should just stop trying to give people nick names."

"Good idea."

When we were finished with lunch I said bye and went to class. What Lukas had said was true. Everyone thought I had pushed Bill. I didn't know what I was going to do.

At the end of the day I walked out of school with Saphire.

"Hey you!" I turned to see three angry girls. "Your the one who pushed Bill!" A blond one said. They walked closer to me scowling.

"No. I would never do that." I said truthfully. "Don't lie you b*tch! Everyone knows! You will pay for hurting him!" A brown haired girl threatened.

"Shut up! Victoria didn't push your beloved rock star!" Saphire had an annoyed expression as she said this.

"Stop lying! You just don't want to get beat up!" They came closer to us. Saphire pushed the blond one away angry.

"Relax! It's all a stupid rumor!" The girl got right in Sahpire's face. "Don't tell me what to do! And don't push me!" She shoved Saphire and I grabbed her shoulder. She whirled around and slapped me in the face.

She then hit me in the gut and I hunched over in pain. "Hey! Just leave us alone!" Saphire yelled. The two other girls grabbed her when she tried punching the blond girl that hit me and held her back.

The girl continued to kick me in the ribs and I fell to the ground with a yelp of pain. Saphire thrashed and threw insults at the girls trying to break free.

"This is what you get for being a b*tch!" She kicked me in the ribs again and pain shot through me as another scream ripped through my throat. I grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground causing her to gasp in shock.

"That's it. Your really getting it now!" She grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet punching me in the face. I landed on the ground again and rolled on my side barely avoiding a kick. A crowed of people was now forming around us. They started cheering on the girl beating me up. Saphire continued to yell and managed to elbow the girl on the left in the ribs.

I couldn't avoid the kicks anymore and I was soon left laying on the ground as she kicked me while throwing insults. Someone pushed through the crowed to the front and when they finally broke through to see who was getting beaten they gasped when they saw me.

"Oh god!" Georg said rushing over. He pulled the girl off me with force.

"What are you doing?!" He said angry. The crowed became quiet and the girls gasped when they saw who it was.

"She was the one who pushed Bill in front of a car! Don't you want pay back?" She said.

"She didn't do anything! No one pushed Bill! I don't ever want to see you near her again. Go home!" He said upset. The girls quickly left as well as the crowed of people.

Georg helped me to my feet. "Oh wow, there's bruises all over you." He said worried. "There just bruises. Nothings broken." I assured.

"This is horrible." He said looking at the bruises on my arms.

"Yeah. Damn the person who started this rumor!" Saphire said angry.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Georg asked. "No. I'll be fine. I just need to get some ice on my cheek when I get home so it doesn't swell up." That girl got a good hit in. It hurt, but it was bearable.

"Okay. I'm really sorry about this. See you later."

"You don't need to apologize. See you later Georg." He waved and turned around. I sighed and slowly walked to where Saphire usually waits for Ms. Allen.

I opened the door and slid into the car while my body ached. Mrs. Allen's eyes widened with shock when she saw me.

"What happened!?" Saphire spoke for me. "Theirs some stupid rumor going around school that Victoria pushed Bill Kaulitz in front of a car so some girls beat her up." She explained. Mrs. Allen got a confused look on her face.

"Bill Kaulitz? Isn't he that boy from the band Tokio Hotel?" She asked. "Yeah." I answered.

"I wish I went to school with a rock star when I was 15." She mumbled. "But that's not the point! We need to get you home and get some ice!" She pulled out of her parking space and drove down the street.

When we were home I crashed on the couch with a pack of ice on my cheek and a remote control in my hand.

"This sucks so much." I said to myself.

"It does. Nothings on TV" I glared at Saphire.

"Okay! Not the right time for jokes I see."

"You think?" I replied.

"Well can I get you anything?" She asked.

"Hot chocolate?" I asked curious.

"Alright. One hot cocoa coming right up." She stood up and rushed to the kitchen to prepare my chocolaty drink of pure good-ness.

"Maybe this isn't so bad. I mumbled. I waited a few minutes before I was united with my beloved.

"Here you go." She said handing it to me. I sat up so I could drink it.

"My precious." I said rubbing the cup.

"We are finally together." I took a sip of the hot drink and it warmed my insides comforting me.

"I could face the world with you by my side." I then noticed Saphire staring at me freaked out.

"Okay that just creeps me out." She inched away from me.

"Then I shall do this more often." I replied.

"Great..."

A few minutes later Mr. Allen arrived from work and walked into the living room. "What happened to you?"

"Some girl beat me up because there is a rumor going around school that I pushed Bill Kaulitz in front of a car." I said not even looking at him.

"You go to school with Bill Kaulitz? Isn't he the kid from a teen band?" He replied. Why does no one care about my pain?

"Yes." I answered him. "Oh. I'm sorry you got beat up." Okay now I just feel like a loser.

"Lets just watch some TV." I said tossing the remote to him. He caught it and sat down flicking trough the channels in search for something good.

The next day Mrs. Allen said I could ditch school. I told her I only had some bruises, but she assured it was okay to ditch. I decided I would go see Bill and asked Mrs. Allen if she could drop me off at the hospital after taking Saphire to school. She agreed. After Saphire was at school she drove me to the hospital.

"Bye Mrs. Allen." I said stepping out of the car. "Bye. I'll pick you up later." She replied. I nodded in response and turned for the hospital doors. I walked through the halls and came to a stop at Bill's door.

I opened the door and peered in seeing Tom sitting by Bill. "Tom?' He looked at me. Purple bags were under his eyes from lack of sleep. I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"What happened to you?" He asked looking at my bruises. "Uhm. I got in a fight." I said taking a look at one of my bruises. "Why?" He looked me straight in the eye this time.

"It's nothing. Lets just forget about it." I pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. He sighed and looked down. "Knowing you I would have to go through hell to get you to tell me." He laughed a little but his face became serious once more.

"Do you think he will ever wake up?" He asked quietly with sad eyes. I looked at Bill.

"Yeah. I think he will." I replied hoping to make him feel at least a little better.

"Okay. I'll wait here until he does."

"You have to go back to school you know." I sighed.

"I know."

"Okay." I leaned back in my chair. "I will be waiting too."

"Right." He agreed.

**End chapter ten.**

**Did you like it? I hope you did. I'm SO sorry for taking such a long time!! And sorry about any mistakes I might have made.  
**

**Thank you all for reading. Please review. :3  
**

**And once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TOM AND BILL! lol! I make song for them now.  
**

**There 20 today!**

**In only one year they will be able to drink legally in the USA!**

**It doesn't matter though because they can drink in Germany anyway!  
**

**But there 20 today! So lets all sing them happy birthday!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOM AND BILL! YAY!! XD Okay, I will stop now. I'm sure that was a horrible song. lol!**

**Oh, and please check out Fay-faeries's story, "Imperfectly beautiful." ^_^  
**


	11. Awakening

**Weeeeeellll I gotz some splaining to do.................. Gosh. D:  
Well um, you see, I was uh...I was writing....and like...I saw this pretty little butterfly and I got to distracted to write and-- F*CK MY LIFE D:**

**I'm so sorry this took such a long time! I had major writers block! **** This chapter was so hard to write. Everything I did write I hated. :P I'm still not happy with this chapter but I thought, "Okay, I have to get this chapter up! I've kept people waiting to long!" So here it is! Thank you all for reading my story and I'm sorry it took such a long time.**

**Thank you to Becca marie, Fay-faerie, abii-tokio-hotel, LindseyRae, RaiRai13, MeiraAmidala, and Kmlovestokiohotel for all reviewing! I love you all!**

**Let go**

**Chapter eleven**

**Awakening  
**

I silently walked down the school corridor towards the cafeteria, my eyes plastered to the ground deep in thought. It's been a month since Bill went into a coma. The rumors of me pushing him have gone away and no one bothered me anymore. It turns out Karin was the one who spread the rumors. Figures. Only she would say something like that about me.

I pulled the door to the cafeteria open and walked inside the large room getting in line for lunch. Once I had gotten my food I walked to my table placing the tray down taking a seat next to Gustav.

Me and Saphire have drifted apart. I wouldn't talk that much or do anything with her. One day Georg invited me to sit at there table and now I sit with them. Everyone seems to think we got in a fight or something, but it's not like that. We don't hate each other or avoid each other. We just... stopped talking. That's all there was to it.

"Hey, Victoria." Tom said with no enthusiasm. I looked at him with worried eyes.

"Hey, Tom." I responded.

Ever since Bill went into a coma Tom has been getting worse and worse. I could tell with each day that went by he was doubting that Bill would ever come out of his coma. The same thing happened to the others. They all looked tired and sad.

Tokio Hotel had basically ended. Without Bill, there was no need for band practice. No concerts of course. No interviews. Tom's guitar was left untouched. Gustav never played the drums. Georg hasn't played his bass in a long time. Tokio Hotel was coming to an end.

I ate my lunch in silence, consumed by my thoughts. When will he wake up? How long did I have to wait? How long did I have to sit and watch everyone including myself slowly become more and more depressed? It's like time has been frozen in place. The same routine every day. Wake up, go to school, Go to the hospital, go home, go to bed, and do it all over again.

"Victoria. Victoria!" I looked up from my tray to see Gustav staring at me. "Lunch is over. It's time for class."

"Oh." I looked back at my tray taking note that I only nibbled on my food due to my racing thoughts. I sighed and stood up holding my tray. How did lunch go by so fast?

"Okay, well bye guys. I'll see you later." I said forcing a smile to my face.

"Bye, Victoria." Gustav said and turned to leave.

"See your later, Victoria." Georg fallowed after Gustav.

"Bye." Tom buried his hands deep in the pockets of his baggy pants and walked away. I reluctantly threw my food in the garbage hating the thought of wasting perfectly good food before leaving the cafeteria for my next class.

I sat in class doodling on a piece of paper tuning out the world around me. The teacher thought I was taking notes. How disappointed they would be to learn that I was not taking notes, but drawing little dinosaurs and panda bears like a three year old on my note book.

I let the day pass by me in a bluer no longer aware of what happened around me. I was to consumed in my own thoughts to pay attention. The day soon ended and the halls slowly became more and more empty with students eagerly racing out of the school. I left in no rush. I knew what I would do after school was nothing to be excited about.

I got into Mrs. Allens car buckling my seat belt. "To the hospital?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yup." I simply responded.

"Victoria, I need to talk to you." Mrs. Allen sighed.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"I'm worried about you. You don't talk to Saphire that much anymore. You often just stare into space in a daze. You never do anything. The only place you go is school and the hospital. You need to stop going." She answered looking straight ahead as she drove down the street. I stared at her in shock. How could she tell me to stop seeing my friend? It was my fault he was hurt and she expects me to forget all about it?

"I can't stop going! Do you think I can just not care when one of my friends is in a coma?"

"I understand that your friend is hurt. But this is unhealthy for you! You need to get out and do something. You need to talk to people and go places. Just take your mind off of it and relax for once!" What was she talking about? I couldn't just forget about this whole situation!

"I can't do that. I can't just pretend none of this is happening." I said stubbornly.

"But you need to get your mind off of this! Promise me you will try to get out and do something with your friends."

"Okay fine. I'll try." I settled back in my seat staring out the window. "I can't make any promises though." I thought to myself.

When she pulled into the drive way I got out of the car and immediately went to my room. I threw my back pack on the bed and sat down. How can she expect me to just ignore what was happening? That's impossible!

"Remember to do your homework!" Mrs. Allen called out on the other side of my door.

I glared at the door unzipping my back pack. "Yeah, yeah. I will." I pulled out my homework and tossed it on the bed.

I grabbed a pencil and all of my school work standing up and putting it on my desk. I then sat down and concentrated on the problems on the piece of paper. Many torturous papers of schoolwork later I was finally finished. I looked over everything satisfied with my work.

I stood up from my chair and walked down stairs into the living room sitting on the couch. I picked up the remote and flipped through the channels trying to find something worth watching.

Saphire walked into the room and sat down next to me. "What Mrs. Allen said in the car earlier is true, you know." She said looking at me.

"What?" I asked taring my attention from the TV screen to look at her.

"You never do anything. The only people I see you talk to is your new friends." She exaggerated the word "new."

"Oh. Sorry about ditching you and the others. It's just that you never said anything about it so... I never really thought that much about it." I replied apologizing.

"It's okay. But Aaron, Tyler, and Lukas all think you ditched them for the rock stars."

"Really?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. They're all very hurt."

"I see. I'll have to apologize to them later."

"Good. They won't shut up about it. And honestly, I'm getting tired of hearing them cry and complain." She rolled her eyes. "They act like a bunch of four year old kids. Why are we even friends with them?"

"Because they were the only people that would talk to us."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." She said like she was amazed we were such big losers no one would talk to us.

"Dinners ready." Mrs. Allen announced walking into the living room ending mine and Saphire's conversation.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." I responded turning off the TV. Me and Saphire stood up walking into the dining room. I sat down at the table dishing whatever I wanted onto my plate.

"So... any boys you like at school?" Mrs. Allen asked with a huge smile.

"Uhm, no." I said slowly staring at her.

"Oh come on! I know you have been hanging around a boy named Tom at school. Saphire said so!"

"I told you not to tell!" Saphire yelled with wide eyes.

"Ah who cares! I already said it. What's done is done." She answered shrugging.

"I wonder if she knows that Tom is a man-whore. Probably not." I thought to myself. Obviously Mrs. Allen had completely forgotten about wanting to hear my answer as she and Saphire argued about taking the oath of a pinky promise seriously. Why do I live with the weirdest people?

I finished my food watching everyone at the table like a TV show. Mr. Allen was doing the same as me, watching Mrs. Allen and Saphire babble on wondering why this thirty year old woman and fifteen year old girl were acting like high school friends.

I stood up from the table and walked into the kitchen cleaning my plate in the sink before putting it away. I decided to go back to my room and do whatever to wast the time so I silently went upstairs retreating to my room and plopped down on my bed sighing. I rolled over on my side and closed my eyes enjoying the quiet.

Bill is in a coma. It's not like being asleep. I can't just shake him awake. No matter how much I wish I could, I can't.

Things had not gone how I expected them. I expected Tom, Bill, Gustav, and Georg to immediately remember me and things would be how it used to. No complications. No questions asked. But it had gone completely wrong. Who knew all of this would have happened?

My eyes shot open when I heard my cell phone ringing. I sat up and unzipped a pocket on my back pack digging around for my cell until finding it. I flipped it open and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said assuming it was my mother. I was surprised to find it was no other then Tom. He usually never called me.

"Victoria!" Tom practically yelled into the phone excited. "You have to come!"

"Where do I have to go? And why are you so excited, Tom?" I asked confused.

"Bill is awake!" My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened in shock.

"Are you serious? When did he wake up?" I said in disbelief. Did I hear wrong? Was this actually happening?

"He just woke up a few minutes ago. Are you going to come?"

"Of course I'm going! Bye." I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket. I tripped over my own feet as I got up scrambling for the door. I opened the door and flew down the stairs as fast as I could without tripping. I ran around looking for Mrs. Allen until finding her reading a book. She looked up from her book at me oddly when I ran into the room stopping in front of her.

"Victoria, what's the rush?" Mrs. Allen asked.

"Bill came out of his coma. Can you please take me to the hospital?!" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"That's great! Of course I'll take you there." She set her book down and stood up grabbing her keys and headed for the door walking outside. She unlocked the car and I got in the passenger seat. After getting in the car she slid the key into the ignition turning the car on and pulled out of the drive way. I waited impatiently to get to the hospital as my mind raced with thoughts.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I've waited such a long time for this day to come. I couldn't wait to get there and see him and tell him I was sorry about everything. Maybe things could finally go back to how they used to be?

After several nerve wracking minutes of driving Mrs. Allen pulled into the hospital and parked. I didn't wast a second jumping out of the car and running to the hospital. The automatic doors opened letting me inside and I ran to the elevator eagerly pushing the button over and over even though I knew it wouldn't get me anywhere. The elevator finally opened letting me inside. I hit the 5th floor button and I once again impatiently waited to be free from this moving box thing.

I was relieved to hear the ding as the doors slowly opened. I rushed down the hallway and opened the door to Bill's room revealing a small circle of people crowded around him. I felt so relieved and happy to see him awake. I felt like crying and hugging him. But I knew that would not be a good idea since he still had some injuries that needed healing.

"Bill! Your finally awake! I'm so relieved that your okay." I said walking into the room probably grinning like an idiot.

"What?" He said drowsy. His voice was rough due to not speaking for a whole month. "He must be a little confused and out of it. I'll just leave him alone for now." I thought to myself. It would be better to let him get his thoughts straight.

"How is he doing?" I asked Tom trying my best to keep from freaking out about Bill being awake and pretended to be completely calm.

"The doctor checked on him and said that everything was fine. He seems really confused and tired. But that's normal." His voice was steady and calm. But I could see there was worry in his eyes. This confused me. What happened to the excited happy Tom I was talking to a few minutes ago?

"Well, what else did the doctor say?" I said trying to get the whole story. I knew there was something worrying him. He took a deep breathe before speaking.

"Even though Bill is awake, he may not fully recover." A nervous feeling built in the pit of my stomach at his words.

"There is a chance he won't have any mental or physical disability, but most people require at least some type of therapy to re-learn how to do simple things. But there is also a chance he will never be able to recover completely since he had major head injury." He responded.

"Can they tell if Bill will fully recover?" I asked.

"No. I asked and they said they can not tell if he will fully recover or not. The doctor said it's almost impossible to know the outcome of a coma." I was currently wishing I had never asked. I felt as though someone just ripped away all of my hopes and threw them in the garbage.

"I see. Then it's not as simple as him just waking up and everything being fine." I said quietly, more to myself then to Tom. I sat down intertwining my fingers together. Feelings of worry and doubt mixed together as I stared at Bill laying in his bed, his eyes half lidded as he slowly fell back asleep.

**End chapter eleven.**

**Heh, that's what took me... over three weeks to write. O_O' I know you must hate me now. T~T**

**In case your wondering why Bill is already going back asleep, when someone comes out of a coma they usually stay awake for a few minutes before going back asleep. Each time they wake up they will stay awake longer. At least that's what I was told. lol! Also, recovering from a coma can take a loooong time. But don't worry, Bill will have amazing recovering ability's and be in tip top shape in no time because this is my story and what I say goes! LOL!**

**I didn't like the part from when Tom called Victoria to the end of the chapter. I thought it was a little rushed and just... bad. I blame writers block. :[**

**I didn't want Bill to wake up in this chapter. I wanted him to wake up in chapter thirteen. I felt like having him wake up in this chapter was to rushed. But I just couldn't write anything. I hope you liked it though. I don't know when I'll be able to update. Stupid writers block and school have been getting in the way! But I'll try getting it finished as fast as I can.**

**Thank you for reading! :D  
**


	12. Cry

**I'm so, so, so, SORRY! I know I said I would try to get the next chapter posted as soon as possible, and trust me, I feel like the ULTIMATE douche-bag for not keeping my promise. But I've been so busy! To many things have been happening lately.**

**Anyway, so I realized I REALLY need to get this up, so I just got on my computer and started typing like crazy. And here it is! But yeah, that may be why this was is a little lame.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who is reading this story and everyone that commented, faved, or put on story alert. I hope your even reading this, or maybe I took to long and you forgot about my story. Ooops. : / **

**Let Go**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Cry**

Rain pelted heavily on my bed room window and I watched as drops slowly slid down the glass sighing in boredom.

"Victoria, come on! We need to get to school." Saphire spoke standing in the doorway, waving her hand in a motion telling me to fallow her downstairs.

"Okay, I'm coming." I replied standing up. I put on a plain black jacket and grabbed my messenger bag walking out the room down the stairs. I opened the front door to the poring rain and looked at the sky, which was a light shade of gray due to the dark clouds hiding the sun.

I quickened my pace as I left the security of the porches roof exposing myself to the rain. I ran towards the car trying to stay as dry as possible coming to a stop beside the car. I waited a few seconds for Mrs. Allen to hit the unlock button. The locks opened as the car made a beep noise and I opened the door getting inside sliding to the other end of the back seat so Saphire could get in.

Mrs. Allen took the usual rout driving towards the school as I stared out the window watching the rain drops hit the glass. "Why did it have to be raining in the morning?" Saphire asked breaking the silence.

"Because the earth needs water sometime." I replied with a bored tone.

"Yeah but I don't want to get wet... Rain, rain, go away! Come again some other day." She began singing. "Rain, rain, go away." I slowly looked at her as she swayed back and forth staring out the window.

"Rain, rain, go away. Saphire wants to go out and play. Come agai-"

"What are you doing?" I asked interrupting her song.

"Singing the rain song. You want to sing to?" She smiled at me brightly.

"Uhm, no."

"But I think if two people sing, the power of the rain song will be intensified and the rain will stop!" She spoke enthusiastically while smiling.

"That's okay. No rain song please." I said not wanting to sing.

"Oh come on. Sing!" She urged. "Siiing!"

"No, please. No singing!"

"Pfft, fine. You will sing one day though, one of these days... I swear." She threatened glaring in a way that was more hilarious then threatening. The rest of the car ride was filled with Saphire singing and trying to convince me to sing along while I stubbornly kept my lips sealed. After a few torturous minutes of singing that Mrs. Allen, unfortunately joined in on due to boredom we finally arrived at the school as I opened the door gladly stepping out of the car escaping the evil clutches of Saphire and her songs.

I quickly ran towards the school pushing the door open rushing inside as Saphire did the same. I slowed my pace once inside the school, pushing a few strands of damp hair out of my face. My sneakers made squeaky noises from being wet as I walked down the corridor towards my first class.

I sat down at my desk right before the bell rang. My math teacher paced back and forth in front of the chalkboard in the class room ranting on about today's lesson. I lightly tapped my pencil on the desk tuning out the teacher. My thoughts wondered to several different subjects until they settled on a particular person that seemed to always be on my mind these days.

"Maybe I should try getting Mrs. Allen to drive me to the hospital to visit Bill today? It's been two weeks since he woke up... and I haven't seen him since. I think I should visit him by now." I thought to myself.

Soon after Bill woke up from his coma, he was moved to a different hospital. One further away so I could not visit him that often anymore. I don't know why they moved him... maybe the hospital he was at was better for him somehow? Well whatever the reason for it is, I hope he gets well soon.

I sighed and placed my pencil on the desk deciding I was bored with my activity. I haven't visited him ever since he first woke up. And he was so confused and out of it that time that he probably doesn't remember. So the last thing he most likely remembers is that I was yelling at him outside of the school. Uhg, I'm such a horrible person. Maybe he thinks I hate him? What if he hates me for not visiting him to at least say sorry? This was awful.

I feel horrible now for yelling at him like that. And to say such things right before he saved me from getting hit by a car... I really owed him. I was just glad he was alive. But the guilt was eating away at me. My attention was broken from my thoughts as I heard the teacher call my name.

"Victoria! Are you paying attention?" The teacher asked looking annoyed. Based off of the look on her face, I guessed she already knew the answer to that question.

"Uh. Sorry. My minds been wondering all over the place today." I replied apologizing.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." She said turning back to the chalkboard. I figured it would be best to start paying attention right about now and concentrated on what the teacher was saying till class was over. She can be pretty scary when provoked.

I spent the rest of my time listening to the teacher talk on and on, occasionally taking notes when actually needed. I would take a glance at the clock every now and then waiting for class to finish so I could move on with the rest of my school day and get it over with. I was relieved when the bell rang loudly at the end of today's math session telling me it was over. I stood up, gathered my things, and walked out of the room heading towards my next class.

When lunch break came I sat down next to Gustav greeting everyone with a, "Hey guys." They responded with a bunch of bored, "Hello's," and, "Hi's."

"So how has your day been going so far?" I asked shifting around in my seat to get more comfortable. However much that was possible in a seat with absolutely no cushion.

"Boring." Gustav said leaning back in his seat.

"Lame." Replied Georg.

"Some girls tackled me when I came out of science class. They were squealing and tugging at me." Tom spoke casually.

"Uhm. Wow. That's kinda weird." I said wondering what was wrong with fan-girls.

"Well, when your as good looking as me; it's going to happen. Right?" He leaned back in his chair with a sly smirk.

"Uhm. Whatever you say." I turned my attention from Tom and back to my lunch and began eating my food. I spent the rest of my time listening to the others conversation and throwing in a word or two when I saw fit. Unfortunately, this part of the day seems to last only a few seconds. And pretty soon, it's back to classes.

I stood up from the table and said bye to everyone. "I'll see you guys later." I picked up my tray and walked over to the trash throwing away my garbage and putting the tray in it's rightful place.

I then walked across the cafeteria and opened the door leaving the room. I walked down the corridor towards my locker thinking to myself. I never really thought about it before, but lunch was actually the only time I got to see Tom, Gustav, and Georg. We didn't go places or go to each others houses, nor did I have any classes with them. So the only time I saw them was at lunch or if I saw them in the halls between classes. Jeez, I really need to get out more.

I sighed stopping at my locker and opening it. I rummaged through my books getting the ones I needed before closing my locker and continuing down the hall.

I did the usual thing I always did. Sitting in class with barley any interest in the subject the teacher was talking about. But just enough so that I did not get caught ignoring the teacher or accidentally falling asleep. I wasn't worried about my attention disability in class rooms, I always was able to pick up on the most important things anyway. Like I always say: When this strategy starts to fail me, then I'll start listening more.

Today, the last hour of school seemed to have just dragged on and on. And when classes were finally over I fallow the crowed of people leaving the school walking out of the building most everyone dreaded going to. I opened the door and stepped outside fallowed by Saphire. I could feel little droplets of water hit my skin and if I looked closely I could see light rain falling through the air.

"I can't believe it's STILL raining." Saphire exclaimed.

"But it's only a light sprinkle. It should clear up in a few minutes " I said walking across the wet pavement ground.

"True." She replied walking next to me. "But still, it rained all night. Then all this morning and just now it's starting to clear up. And after singing the rain rain go away song? Ridiculous." She complained.

"I swear you have some weird issue with rain."

"I just don't like getting wet." I rolled my eyes without even meaning to as we stopped beside the street, waiting for Mrs Allen to come pick us up. "Seriously, who wants to be cold and wet?" I ignored her for the second time today. Looking at my surroundings with nothing better to do. We waited outside the school for a few minutes, finally seeing her pull up and come to a stop beside us, I opened the car door and got in the back seat.

"Uhm, I have a favor to ask." I said fiddling with the seat belt buckle for a second before it clicked in place.

"What?" She asked looking back.

"I need you... to take me to the hospital." A horrified expression came upon her face at my words.

"But... you mean... the one in the far away land?" She said devastated. Was she getting more and more immature?

"Yes, that one."

"The one that-"

"Yes, yes, that one." I quickly cut her off before she had the chance to make up a dozen excuses. "Can you take me there today? I want to go visit Bill. It's already been two weeks since I last saw him."

"But... my money... the gas... it steals my money." What can I say, she didn't like buying gas. So she tried avoiding long car rides if it was possible.

"But... my friend... is in the hospital... recovering from a coma."

"Okay, there's no beating that. I'll take you." She looked straight ahead and pulled out of her parking space driving away from the school.

"Thank you. Can we go now instead of later today?"

"Okay. I guess it would be better to go now. I don't have anything else to do."

"Then to the hospital we go!" Saphire cheered. "Oh my god. This is going to be so boring." She mumbled to herself. I just sat in the car listening to whatever music was on the radio, watching everything fly by me.

When we got to the hospital I opened the car door stepping out. "I'll be back in a few minutes." I said before shutting the door and walking into the building. I went to the front desk and stopped as a woman with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes looked at me.

"Hello. Is there anything you need?" She asked politely.

"Yes. Can you tell me what room Bill Kaulitz is in? He was moved to this hospital two weeks ago after waking up from a coma. I'm just here to visit and see how he's doing." I responded. I hoped she would allow me to visit. They usually won't let you visit unless your family or with there family when visiting.

"Okay. Give me a minute to look." I mentally cheered as she looked for the room. Thank you for doing your job wrong lady! I waited patiently for a few moments as she searched the computer. When she found what she was looking for she turned back to me with a smile and gave me the information I needed. I said a quick, "Thank you." Before walking away.

I stepped into the elevator and pressed the third floor button. I was somewhat nervous. I didn't know how this would go. Would he be mad at me? Would he wonder why I was even here? How would he react to seeing me now? So many questions flooded into my mind on the short elevator ride. I heard a ding as the doors slid open and I stepped out walking down the hall. I stopped when I saw his room number and nervously put my hand on the door knob gripping it. I turned the knob and pushed it open, walking inside and closing the door behind me. I walked over to his bed. "Bill?" I said quietly with no response. His eyes were closed and his breathing was calm and steady.

"He's sleeping." I noted. Well this isn't much different from what I've seen for the past two months.

I turned away from him and grabbed a chair placing it by his bed sitting down. "Why did he have to be sleeping? Should I wake him up?" I eyed him for a moment as this thought lingered in my mind a little longer then it should have. "No, I shouldn't do that. That would just be annoying." I concluded.

My eyes glided over the cream colored room, observing every detail. I wondered if I should just leave and come back another time. "And I wanted to talk to you for a bit." I said out loud to myself, sounding slightly disappointed as I leaned my head back looking up at the ceiling.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Came a tired voice. My eyes widened in shock as I clamped my hand around my mouth, realizing I said that way to loud. Gee, I sure was stupid. I watched as Bill yawned and turned his head towards me with drowsy looking eyes

"Bill?" I spoke slowly, waiting for him to say something.

"Uhm. Who are you?" He asked in confusion. Crap! Does he not even remember me as the crazy girl from school now? "Uh, I'm Victoria." I replied, feeling even more disappointed then before.

"Victoria?" He said slowly. "Wheres T-" He stopped in mid sentence as his eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Victoria? What are you doing here?" He said in a surprised tone.

"I came to see if you were all right."

"Oh..." An awkward silence filled the room as we sat there,neither of us sure of what to say. I played with my hands feeling a bit nervous from the quietness. I better just do what I came here to do. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Uhm... I'm really sorry about everything that happened." I said honestly.

"Huh?" He looked at me, his eyes full of confusion. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I'm apologizing for what happened a few months ago. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I said some things I didn't mean. I'm really sorry." I apologized again.

"Don't worry. I'm not upset about it. You didn't mean what you said, so it's fine." He reassured.

"No. I feel so bad about what happened. I didn't realize that car coming. I should have been more careful. Because I was not paying attention you had to push me out of the way. You almost died because I was being stupid. So it's my fault this happened." I lowered my head in shame, looking down as I spoke. Even though everyone told me otherwise, I knew part of it was my fault. I had come to that conclusion when it happened. If it wasn't for me acting stupid we wouldn't be in this situation. That simple fact was ringing in my mind more than anything

"But I'm not dead. I'm right here and alive. It was my choice to do what I did. So it's not your fault." Bill protested stubbornly. Insisting that I was not to blame.

"But... I'm so sorry for everything I said back then. I'm sorry about all of this." I could feel my eyes sting as warm liquid threatened to spill, feeling sick from the guilt that was slowly rising.

"You don't have to say sorry. I know you mean it. It was the drivers fault, not yours. I'm not upset about what happened. So you don't need to worry."

"But I said something I shouldn't have. I regret it so much! I was so scared you would die. I could never forgive myself if you died. and then when you were in a coma, Tom and the rest were so sad. So depressed and... everything just seemed to be falling apart. I feel so bad! I'm sorry." Tears started to drip from my eyes and stream down my cheeks. I tightened my grip until my knuckles turned white. My nails stabbing into the palms of my hands.

"How many times do I have to say this until you finally get it? I'm still alive. I woke up from my coma, what you said back then isn't important. It wasn't your fault!" His voice was louder then normal and I could tell he was getting frustrated, trying to figure out how to calm me. "Please don't cry. I don't want you to be so sad. Please don't worry any more about this." His voice faded into a much quieter tone at the end, as if he was pleading. But the tears continued to spill out as sobs pushed through my throat. I clamped my hand around my mouth at an attempt to quiet them. However this failed, only making the sobs sound worse.

"Please stop crying. It's not your fault. It's okay." His voice was laced with worry, sounding sad at the same time. His lips were pulled downward in a frown, eyes filled with sadness. It only made me feel worse about the situation, because I was causing more problems for him.

"I'm sorry." My voice broke as I uttered these words between sobs. "I'm only making things worse... I'm making you worried. I'm just troubling you more. I'm so sorry." I choked out, wiping away my tears with the sleeve of my shirt in a vain attempt to clear my eyes.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come back. I should have just stayed in America. You never wanted me to come back, did you? That's why you forgot about me." I quietly said between sobs, already knowing he would not understand what I meant. That fact made me feel even more pathetic as I drowned in my own self pity.

"What? No... that's not it at all!" My eyes widened in shock as he objected to my assumption. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first. But it wasn't that I didn't want you to come back! I missed you allot. We all missed you everyday. But you were all the way in America, and we had no way of communication. I thought you wouldn't come back. I thought you would forget. So... I forgot about you. I'm sorry..." He looked straight into my eyes as he spoke, honesty and regret filling his.

I was in shock, he remembered? Why? Did Tom say something to him? For a second... I wanted to smile. Smile because he actually remember who I was. For a second, I almost felt happy. But that feeling only lasted for a moment. It was overshadowed by the last thing he said. My brain processed the information. Piecing together the meaning of the last words he spoke. What exactly they meant. I didn't want to let what he said sink in. I did not want to fully understand it.... because the more those words rang through my head... the more I felt betrayed.

Slowly I opened my mouth to speak, taking in a shaky breath in before letting it spill back out in the form of words. "Wait so... you mean you... forgot about me on purpose?" I was confused as I stared back at him with wide teary eyes. A combination of fear and anxiety mixing together at what his response to the question would be. He turned away from my eyes, looking down at his hands. His expression turned into a picture of guilt. His eye brows furrowing together, and shame covering him as he bit his lip. Something in my chest and stomach churned, and I felt a jolt of pain shoot through me. Without saying anything, he already gave me my answer.

Thick streams of tears ran down my face, like small rivers flooding over my already sore and blood shot red eyes. I couldn't believe it... he meant to forget me. He wanted to forget me and our friendship. All the times we spent together... he just pushed them into the back of his mind. For the past three years I thought of him constantly, remembering my promise to come back and keeping my memories with him and the others precious. The whole time I was gone, I thought of all of them, and the memories of this place. But all that time... he didn't even think of me.

"I... I just... I thought you were not coming back. I didn't want to hold onto something that might never happen." He stuttered, caught in his own words. Not knowing what to say.

"No... I didn't want to hear this. I didn't want to hear my best friend explain to me why he forgot me! I didn't want this! I didn't ask for this!!" These words were screaming though my pounding head. Not wanting to hear what he was telling me, what he was plainly explaining. I felt betrayed. I felt like an idiot, like I was the only one who thought of our past. Like I was the only one that even cared about it.

"You forgot about me intentionally?" My voice was just above a whisper, breaking as I spoke. "I thought about you and the others all the time. I waited years for the chance to come back. And you were not even counting on ever seeing me again? Was I just being an idiot? Am I an idiot for holding on? Am I really that stupid?" I stared down at the floor, tears silently falling and hitting the ground. I felt something being crushed, stabbing and ripping me apart. Like someone just decided to take a knife and run it through me, twisting and turning it over and over inside the wound.

I never wanted to hear those words spoken by him. It could have been anyone, but why did it have to be my best friend? Why did it have to hurt so much?

"Did you just toss everything aside like it meant nothing? Did I really not mean anything to you?" Am I that unimportant of a person?" My words came out almost sounding like whimpers of pain being forced out between sobs. I squeezed my eyes shut and balled my hands up into fists once again, almost breaking the skin this time.

"It's not like that! It's not like I don't care. Your one of my best friends!" His words were full of honesty, but it still hurt so much. How could he say I was his best friend when he had forgotten me just like that? But why am I even crying now? Didn't I say that I did not care if our friendship would be fake? That I just needed him here. That's what I said when he was in a coma, so why am I crying now? I should be happy he's okay. But I just couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to be happy. It just hurt too much.

"It hurts... it hurts so damn much! I can't take it. How could you just forget?" I sobbed, burring my face in my hands. I couldn't help but let all of my memories flood my mind, from when I first met him to when I left Germany. And everything that happened here, it only made me feel worse. I missed those times so much, I wish I had never left. Then this wouldn't have happened.

I felt something wrap around me, pulling me into something warm and solid. I was confused for a few seconds, and only when I had opened my eyes did I realize that Bill was hugging me. Out of instinct I immediately wrapped my arms around him, holding him in an embrace, tears dripping down my cheeks while sobs shook my body.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would forget... and that made me feel worse then anything. I was so upset when you left. I didn't want you to forget. I wanted you to remember and I wanted you to come back. But I forgot you. I did to you what I did not want to happen to me. I'm sorry. I'm so happy you came back. I really am. The only thing I regret is doubting you." He apologized sincerely, his arms tightening around me slightly as he rested his head on my shoulder.

I wanted to yell at him for forgetting me. For making me feel like such an idiot, and putting me through so much pain. I was upset, but I couldn't help but let all the anger I had at him melt away. It was inevitable. I couldn't fight it. As soon as he hugged me, I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel anger. I didn't know why. But I just wanted to hold him and cry out all of my problems.

I continued to cry while he silently hugged me. My eyes were sore from the tears, and my throat hurt from the sobs that forced there way up and out of my mouth. I just held onto him crying as much as I could. Not bothering to try and stop the tears, I just let them all spill out. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to get it all out. I wanted to let everything out and just forget about it.

A few minutes passed by as I cried, and without even realizing it slowly my breathing began to even out, the sobs fading and coming to a stop. I had cried until there were no tears left, until there was nothing left to cry about. And now I just rested my head on Bill's shoulder with my eyes shut, enjoying the still silence. I felt exhausted. I couldn't open my eyes. After crying so much, they felt so heavy. And I just wanted to fall asleep and forget it all.

But still, this moment was very relaxing, and I almost didn't want it to ever end. The quietness was peaceful, and the warmth I was enveloped in was comforting. It was a huge relief from everything. Like I was in my own world.

I was slowly falling into unconsciousness, giving in to the the sleep I desperately needed when I suddenly remembered Mrs Allen was still waiting for me in the car. I then forced my tired sore eyes to open, soon realizing that was a mistake as my eyes were now sensitive to the the bright hospital lights. I squeezed them shut in pain before slowly opening them once more. Blinking to get used to the light. and even though I did not want to, I pulled away from Bill. He silently released his embrace, pulling away as well.

"Are you okay?" He spoke quietly, sounding a bit worried.

"Yes. I'm fine now." I reassured. "But I just remembered that Mrs. Allen and Saphire are waiting for me out in the car. So I should probably go now." I said while standing up, Bill still keeping his eyes on me.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you some other time." It sounded more like a question then an answer. As if he was unsure I would want to come back.

"Yeah. I'll come to see you again some other time. Bye."

"Okay. Bye." He smiled slightly. I turned away from him and walked over to the door opening it and leaving the room. I began walking down the long hallway thinking to myself as I stared at the ground. I didn't know exactly what I was feeling. You know that huge relief you sometimes feel after crying? Yeah, well that was mixed together with both exhaustion, and the fact that I couldn't seem to get what just happened through my head. It felt weird and somehow unreal. But... good at the same time.

I walked out of the hospital being greeted with the cold dry air. I hugged my jacket to myself as I searched through the parking lot for our car feeling bad that I was in the hospital for much longer then I had originally planned, probably leaving them bored and in a "WTF WHERE IS SHE?!" Mood. I just hoped they didn't notice the fact that my eyes were bloodshot and a little puffy while the skin around my eyes was also slightly red.

I finally found the car and reluctantly opened the door and got in. Buckling my seat belt as Sapphire immediately complained to me.

"Finally! We've been waiting forever. You were in there for almost an hour! What happened to only being a few minutes?" She sounded slightly annoyed as she said this. I made sure to keep my eyes covered with my bangs, and tried to look down and away from her as much as possible.

"Sorry. I lost track of time and didn't realize how long I was in there for." She noticed the way my voice sounded, and that I was trying to hide my eyes. Her annoyed look seemed to have fade away.

"No, it's fine. You were visiting one of your friends in the hospital. It's not like we can expect you to be in and out like that." She brushed it off. Mrs. Allen had already started the car and was pulling out of the parking space as we spoke. I leaned my head against the side of the windows glass and closed my eyes relaxing. I almost fell asleep on the ride home and did not notice when we pulled into the drive way, parking and turning off the car. Saphire tapped me on the shoulder bringing me back to my senses.

"Were home." She announced before opening her door and stepping out. I yawned as I unbuckled my seat belt, pulling the door handle and pushing it open. I got out of the car tiredly and walked down the short stone path that lead to the house. I stopped when I was on the porch, waiting for Mrs. Allen to let us in as she fiddled with her keys. Finding the correct one she slid it into the key hole turning it until a soft click noise could be heard. She opened the door and we all filed into the house.

I walked in shedding myself of my jacket and called out to the others as I headed for the stairs. "Don't get me for dinner. I'm pretty worn out today and I think I'm just going to go to bed." I heard them say a quick "okay, goodnight," As I continued up the stairs.

After tossing my bag and jacket on the floor I changed into my pajamas and collapsed on the bed burring my face in my pillow as I hugged the blankets to myself. I closed my eyes and silently laid there until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**End Chapter Twelve.**

**I hope you liked it. I'm not sure if it's good since I haven't written since *cough* uh September. D:**

**And I tend to get out of practice and start to get bad at it. T_T **

**Oh well, I don't even care if it's not good. At least it's a new chapter. I tried my best to make it long, buut I think I kinda failed. Anyway, it's the first day of 2010!! SO HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!! *Fire works go off in the background while I toss confetti in air.* I hope 2010 is a great year for you all! :D**

**Thank you all so much for reading! x)  
**


	13. Guess who's back?

**Hey guys! I am once again so, so, so sorry for not updating! I know you are getting tired of hearing this and I am seriously sorry for this. Anyway, thanks so much to TwinSwords1991, Fay-Faerie, cokepepsitokiohotelissexy1, abii-tokio-hotel, grassfeather, and kaulitz996 for reviewing!!**

**Also this chapter starts off one month after Victoria go's to see Bill in the hospital. LOL yes I am doing lots of time skips.**

**Ok one more thing, I have a message for kaulitz996, Everyone else can just skip past this part if they want and go on to reading the story.**

**HI KAULITZ 996! Thanks allot for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story. :D**

**First off, yes Victoria will have a romance thing going on with one of the boys. Everyone can probably guess it's going to be Bill! Buut I have plans for this story, loots of plans. And I am thinking of a love triangle, but who exactly will be in the love triangle I am going to keep a secret. ;) Oh and I would neever kill off Bill in a story! That is just forbidden! :o**

**Oh and I would love to be friends with you, you seem really nice! And don't worry I have tons of friends who live miles away from me that I talk to online so it's cool with me. If you want you can give me your email and I can message you so we can talk more!**

**OK, LONG $$ INTRO OVER!**

**Let go**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Guess who's back?**

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed when a sudden noise disturbed me from my slumber.

It was the sound of my cellphone ringing loudly, I blinked my eyes open tiredly as I reached over to my bed side table and grabbed my phone. I flipped it open and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I yawned trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hello, Victoria!" I could hear Tom say from the other line.

"Tom? What are you doing calling me at this time?" I asked blinking trying to get used to the morning light.

"Well good morning Mrs. sunshine!" He answered just to be annoying. "Can't I call a friend when I want too?"

"Not when you know there asleep!" I said annoyed. I heard him cackle evilly. I could just imagine the look on his face while laughing. Evil monster of doom waking me from my slumber to terrorize me!

"Anyway, so why did you call?" I rolled around in my bed not wanting to get up due to lazy-ness.

"No reason. I Just wanted to talk." He said simply. Mean while in the background I could have sworn I heard someone saying "Hey, let me see the phone! I want to talk too!" I raised an eye brow in confusion.

"Uh, Tom. Is that Bill I hear in the back ground?"

"Uhm yes. Yes it is. I went to go visit him in the hospital." He replied.

"Oh. Well how is he?" I finally sat up from my bed and swung my legs over the side so I was sitting on it.

"He's fine." Is all he said.

"That's good. Can I talk to him?" I pushed off my bed and began pacing my room as I talked, a habit I always had was to walk around in circles as I talked on the phone.

"Sure." I waited a few seconds before Bill got on the phone.

"Hey Victoria! How are you?" A smile instantly formed on my face at hearing Bill's voice. I guess I never got to see or talk to him often so I was always happy when I did have the chance to speak to him.

"Tired. Your demon brother woke me up." I said blankly. I could hear him laughing at me.

"Not funny." I murmured.

"It is, just a little bit. I'm sorry my demon brother woke you up, but aren't you supposed to be up by now anyway?" His voice sounded slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked curious. My alarm had not even gone off yet. Which means I should be up earlier then I usually am.

"It's kind of almost time to go to school, right?"

"No. My alarm clock would have.... wait!" I looked at Saphires bed to see she was not there.

"What? I'm always up before her... did I actually sleep in late?" I thought to myself. I looked at the clock and my jaw fell open.

"Cr*p! Why didn't anyone wake me?" I accidentally yelled into the phone.

"AH! Your yelling hurt my ear!" Bill exclaimed.

"Oops! I'm sorry Bill." I apologized feeling bad for yelling.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again."

"Right. Anyway, I'm sorry but I have to go! I can't be late for school! Bye Bill!" I said in a hurry.

"Ok, bye." I snapped my phone closed and put it down before I ran out of my room and into the bathroom turning on the shower. I threw my clothes off and jumped into the shower not even waiting for it to warm up.

"Ah! Cold, cold, cold!" I repeated turning the heat on the shower up. It soon warmed to the right temperature and I quickly squirted some shampoo in my hand rubbing it into my scalp until it foamed up becoming bubbly. I washed it out of my hair and continued the rest of my bathing finishing as fast as I could.

Once I was completely cleaned I jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I opened the cabinet beneath the sink and grabbed the hair dryer unwrapping the cord around it. I plugged it into the wall setting it to high and began drying my hair in a rush.

"Uhg, why did I have to grow my hair out so long? I'm going to be late if I dry all of it." I complained to myself. After a few minutes it was mostly dry and I turned it off deciding it was good enough. I put on a pair of dark blue, almost black jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with a dark red short sleeve shirt over it along with a pair of black and white converse. I then ran to my room and grabbed my messenger bag and ran back out rushing down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you wake me up!?" I asked Mrs. Allen as I ran into the kitchen with wide eyes.

"I told Saphire to wake you up. Did she not go tell you?" Mrs. Allen replied confused. I then saw some blue berry muffins sitting on a plate. My stomach growled at the smell of freshly baked muffins telling me how hungry I was. I grabbed one and took a bite of it quickly chewing and swallowing it.

"Wha? Saphire? Where is she?" I asked. Mrs. Allen shrugged her shoulders. I walked back into the living room and stopped in my tracks. There, on the couch, was a sleeping Saphire with a magazine in her face.

"SAPHIRE!! I HATE YOU!" I screamed running up to her and hitting her with my bag.

"AAH! WHAT? WHAT IS IT? IS THE HOUSE ON FIRE?" She sat up surprised looking around.

"YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME!" I yelled. After my yelling I took another bite of my beloved muffin.

"Yes I did! I told you to get up and you said you would be up right away!" She jumped up off the sofa defending herself.

"And you believed me?!" I said shocked.

"Who cares about that anymore! We only have a few minutes to get to school!" Saphire was now staring wide eyed at the clock. She then turned to Mrs. Allen glaring at her evilly.

"You!" She pointed at her accusingly. "You're supposed to be watching over us! Aren't you supposed to make sure things like this don't happen by waking us up and keeping us awake?!"

A sheepish look came across her face and she turned and began walking towards the front door.

"Learn from your mistakes my children! Now come, the car awaits you!" She flung the door open waiting for us to come. We looked at each other one last time before running out the door. I got into the car, my half eaten muffin still in hand as I buckled my seat belt. Mrs. Allen was in the car with it started up in no time and was just about to pull out of the drive way when Saphire yelled something.

"WAIT! I'M WEARING BUNNY SLIPPERS!!" The car stopped with a jerk causing me and Saphire to be pushed forward.

"Uhg. Go get your shoes quick! Were going to be late." I said. She nodded her head and unbuckled her seat belt swinging the car door open and jumping out and slamming it shut behind her.

I watched as she bolted into the house, bunny slippers on her feet. Mrs. Allen laughed in amusement.

"You hate us, don't you?"

"No. This is just funny." She replied.

"Uhg."

* * *

When I got to the school I jumped out of the car and ran the rest of the way to the entrance busting through the doors with only a a little time before class started. I hurried my way through the crowded halls in a rush. I really did not want to be yelled at by my evil teacher today.

I saw the door down the hallway and quickened my pace as the bell rang telling me I was officially late for class. I threw the door open and ran to my seat jumping in it.

"I'm here!" I yelled out with joy. I then noticed everyone staring at me funny. And then, I noticed something else.

"The teacher's late." Saphire said leaning over to me. I continued to stare at the empty seat at the teachers desk. "I can see that... "

"Well... at least the teacher doesn't know you're late... " I groaned. I ran my butt off for nothing? Oh well. Like Saphire said, if the teacher doesn't know, then I'm not late.

* * *

I walked into my third class of the day and shut the door behind me, I then accidentally dropped a book on the ground while fishing through my bag for something. I sighed bending down to pick it up. I had the book in my hand and was about to stand back up when the door behind me slammed open hitting me and knocking me down. A gasp escaped my lips as I fell on the ground with a 'thump' I was not hurt though.

"Sorry we're late." two very familiar male voices said in unison. I immediately jumped up and turned around to see two boys standing in the door way, one with a smirk and the other smiling brightly.

"Tom, BILL!? What are you doing here!?" I practically yelled, my eyes wide with shock. There was Bill, standing in my class room in all of his eye liner and hair spray glory while he was supposed to still be in the hospital.

"Surprise, surprise! Bill is fully recovered and has been released from the hospital!" Tom said, a full smile forming on his face. The class room then erupted in girlish screams that pierced my ears making me grimace in pain.

"But... but why? Bill, you're supposed to still be recovering!" I said once recovering from the pain of the girls screams.

"What? Are you not happy to see me back?" He frowned faking sadness.

"Of course I am happy to see you! I said excitedly as I practically ran into him hugging him tightly. I am pretty sure more then half, (if not all) of the girls in class were scheming my death right now. But I did not care. "I'm so so happy you're back!" A full out grin was plastered on my face, I really was so glad that he was back!

"Haha! I am too!" He hugged me before we let go of each other.

"So why didn't you tell me you were coming back to school today? Tom said he did not know when you could leave the hospital."

"Tom just said that because he wanted to see the look on your face when we showed up in your class." Bill answered.

"Oh my god! You hid something like that from me?" I hit Tom and he grinned laughing at me while guarding himself with his binder.

"It was worth it! And the look on your face when you saw us... priceless." He held up a camera. The red light was on telling me it was still recording. What? How did I not notice that before??

"You video taped me? I hate you! Give it to me!" I said jumping for it. He held it up higher laughing at me. Darn him and his tall-ness.

"Settle down class!" The teacher said getting impatient. "Victoria, please go to your seat." She said. I stopped jumping for the camera and gave him one last glare before turning away and sitting down at my desk.

"Bill and Tom will be in class with us from now on." She gestured to Bill and Tom as she spoke. "I'm sure you all know who they are so we do not need any introducing." All the girls in the class cheered and an annoyed look came upon the teachers face. I felt sorry for her.

"Tom, Bill, please go to your seats so we can begin class. You will be sitting by Victoria Marx."

"Okay." Bill walked over to me and sat down in the empty chair at my right.

'Mmhm.." Tom lazily walked over to me with his hands deep in his pockets and took a seat to my left. I then leaned over to my right and said something.

"Bill, I'm SO happy you're back, but why are you and Tom in my class?" I asked quietly.

"We don't have any classes with you. So we asked if we could have our schedule switched up a bit." He answered.

"But why do you know which classes I go to?" I wondered out loud.

"We asked Saphire." Tom said leaning over.

"Oh… " I looked back down at my desk.

We spent the rest of the class just talking, and getting in trouble with the teacher once or twice for our babbling. At one point I attempted to steal that camera away from Tom, But I failed. Class was soon finally over and we stood up grabbing our things and walked out of the room.

I was getting increasingly annoyed as people kept stopping us in the hall to tell Bill how happy they were that he was back. I mean yeah of course it is only natural that his fans would be happy he is back, but after a while you get tired of stopping every minute so someone can babble on about how great it is that he is okay and back in school. A couple girls even pushed past me not caring at all if they knocked me aside so they can talk to Bill.

I pushed those thoughts aside and ignored all the hype until it was the time of day where I went to lunch to sit with my friends. Though this time I got to walk there with Bill and Tom. I was really happy that they got there schedule changed so they had a couple classes with me. I wonder if Gustav and Georg would do the same if I asked them…. Oh well.

I sat down at the table with some fruit and bread on my tray along with a bottle of water. There was nothing really good today to get for lunch so I just got fruit and bread.

"Ah, this is nice. It seems like such a long time that Bill has been missing!" Georg said leaning back.

"Well I am glad to be back! I couldn't't stand being stuck in the hospital with nothing to do and no one to talk too!" Bill said.

"Poor Bill. I know you don't handle boredom well." I replied.

"It's just so… boring. Can't stand it!" He complained. An exhausted look on his face.

"I'm surprised he did not go crazy from being bored so long." Gustav commented. Completely serious about this statement.

"Ahem, anyways. I just got out of the hospital I don't want to talk about hospitals!" Bill exclaimed putting his hands up, fed up with this conversation.

"Then what do we talk about?" Tom asked. He had his hands behind his head as he leaned back.

"Uhm… well I was thinking we should have some concerts soon since we were gone so long."

"Oh yeah… we have not played anything for a few months." Gustav said.

"Yeah we should have a couple concerts soon. Can't let our skills get out of practice." Tom spoke agreeing with Bill. I sat there silently not knowing what to say. I didn't have anything to say since I was not in the band. So I just listened to there conversation. I sat there looking back and forth between people for a few minutes. I started to get the feeling that they had forgotten about me when suddenly Bill turned to me and began to say something.

"Do you want to ride with me and Tom to school tomorrow?" He asked. I was a little taken back by the sudden invitation.

"Uhm, would that be okay?" I asked glancing over at Tom looking for his approval.

"Yeah it's no problem!"

"Oh. Well then yeah sure. That would be cool." I replied.

"Okay we will pick you up for school tomorrow then." Bill said. I noticed that lunch was just about over so I finished my last piece of fruit before standing up from the table. I threw my trash away and put my tray back and said bye to the others before going back to class.

And well, This is pretty much how the rest of my day went:

Teacher walks into class.

Talks about cr*p.

Class ends.

Do it all over again a couple times.

Go home.

Man I hated how boring my life is sometimes…

**End Chapter Thirteen**

**Okay that's it. Sorry this chapter is kinda short. And it was kinda boring and nothing really happened. But Bill is finally back! Woo! I will try to put more work into the next chapter so it will be better.**

**Thank you guys for reading and please review! ^_^**


	14. New emotions?

**Hey everyone, I really wanted to get this up sooner but I could never find the time to write, and when I did I just didn't like how it turned out so I would keep re-writing parts of it. But yaay it's finally up! **

**A big thank you too grassfeather, kaulitz996, and fay-faerie for reviewing!**

**And yet another massage to kaulitz996!:**

**Hey again! I'm sorry I could not reply sooner! I feel bad for not being able to reply. (you should really get a FF account so I can message you. lol) ****Anyway, I don't think you are weird! I think you are nice and funny. lol I like reading your messages. :)**

**To answer a few of your questions, Twilight is good. I am not a big fan of it though. I have all the books but I have only read 2 of them. lol. I have seen the movie twilight and like half of new moon. (I want to see the rest of new moon, don't ask why I only got to see half of it. LOL) ooh and... If you did make a story I would love to read it! Don't think I want to be in it though, Tom or Georgs GF? No thank you. lol XD Also I think your name is prettyy. It's cool! haha. ****Last thing, ahem! (looks both ways) kaulitz996, UR IN! (btw can you describe what you look like? Like hair and eye color. I kinda need to know. lol) **

**MOVING ON TO STORY NOW!**

**Let Go**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**New emotions? **

My eyes opened slowly, blinking open and then falling shut again tiredly as I was awoken by the birds chirping and singing happily outside my window.

"Uhg... stupid birds." I mumbled under my breath as I stared at my open window. I must have forgotten to close it last night. I extended my arms and legs outward, stretching as much as I could. A tired yawn escaped my lips as I directed my sight back at the ceiling above me. I then slowly sat up from my bed turning my alarm clock off and leaving my room to take a hot shower.

After bathing I brushed my teeth and got dressed in faded ripped jeans and a white and gray striped tank top. I put my black curly hair into a high pony tail and swept my bangs to the side before walking into my room to throw a pillow at Saphire to wake her as usual. Man if she ever wanted me to stop torturing her in the morning she better start waking up on her own or too an alarm clock or something. The thing is that Saphire is a heavy sleeper, so just about the only thing that can wake her is going up to her and shaking her, or in my case throwing objects at her. I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs before she had the chance to fully wake up and complain.

I walked right through the living room and interred the kitchen, I took out a bagel and heated it up before spreading strawberry cream cheese on it. I then got a cup of strawberry yogurt out of the fridge and pored myself a tall glass of orange juice before interring the dining room. Sitting down at the table to enjoy my breakfast I greeted Mr. Allen who was sitting on the other side of the table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper.

"Good morning." I said shifting in my seat to get comfortable.

"Good morning." He and Mrs. Allen, who was about to take a sip of her tea said in unison.

I began to eat my food, first taking a bite of my bagel. As usual Saphire soon arrived at the table and took a seat next to me with a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Ah the routine of my life, it never fails to go exactly the same every day...

By the time I had finished my bagel and yogurt I could hear a car pulling up into the drive way. I looked out the large windows in the dining room to see a shiny black vehicle with tinted windows. I guessed that was Bill and Tom. I quickly gulped down the last of my orange juice as Mrs. Allen began to speak.

"Who is that?" She asked, curiosity filling her eyes as she stared out the window, her eye brows furrowed together.

"Bill and Tom. They are taking me to school today." Her eyes lit up with recognition when she saw Bill step out of the car.

"Oh, you mean the Kaulitz twins?" She said smiling.

"Yes. Now I think I'll be leaving. Bye." Just then the doorbell rang and I got up from my seat. I began to walk over to the door but I was interrupted by a certain someone about half way there.

"WAIT!" Mrs. Allen exclaimed. She ran up to me and began smoothing my clothes and tweaking my hair so it was perfect. "These are two super famous celebrity rock stars! You can't mess this up!" She said completely serious. She then whispered "Make sure you make one of them fall for you" like it was a secret. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I am n-" I was cut off.

"Shh no time for chatting! Now go on! Don't keep the boy waiting!" She shoo'd me away. I gladly turned away from her and made the rest of the walk to the door. I was just about to open the door when I was once AGAIN interrupted.

"ONE MORE THING!" I whipped my head back to her so fast my neck almost hurt.

"What?!" I snapped. My hand still on the door knob.

"Nice catch!" She grinned mischievously and held up her thumb as if saying "good job!" I groaned before swinging open the door. Bill looked up from the ground at me and smiled.

"Hey! Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep." I replied stepping outside. "Sorry about the wait, Mrs. Allen kept stopping me to talk about some nonsense." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really? What was she saying?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, uhm nothing important." I then looked around and noticed that Tom was not here. "Is Tom waiting in the car?" I asked Bill.

"Yeah. He's too lazy to walk to the door." He said casually.

"Oh I see." I nodded my head. Just then the car door flung open to reveal Tom.

"Hey! Don't just stand there and talk, get your butts over here and in the car!" He complained impatiently.

"PFFT we're coming! Don't be so annoying!" Bill called back as he turned away from me and began walking towards the car. Tom just shrugged his shoulders to Bills reply and shut the door. I hopped down the porches steps and fallowed behind Bill to the car.

I got in the car and buckled my seat belt before taking a quick glance at Tom who was currently dancing very oddly to the rap music that blared from his head phones. And that's when I noticed it.

There.....

On his head...

Was a spider.

I stared at him for a few moments, not bothering to mention the spider that was currently crawling on the top of his white cap. He soon caught me staring and at first gave me a weird expression, but it soon turned into a smirk and a flirty gleam in his eyes as he turned to me.

"What? Have you fallen for my dashing good looks? He wiggled his eye brows at me as Bill said "PFFT! Yeah right!" Tom turned to his brother and gave him a smug look.

"Heheh, your just jealous that she has fallen for me!"

"Are you kidding me? She would never make such a huge mistake as that!" Bill laughed at him.

"Well, I would be the best mistake she would ever make." He winked at me before a leather jacket hit him in the face.

"Tom, stop harassing her already or else next time it will be my shoe hitting your face instead of my jacket." Tom then broke into laughter as he threw the jacket back at Bill.

"Uhm.. actually." I said interrupting them. They stopped laughing and looked at me, though a smile was still on there faces. "The reason why I was staring is because... there is a spider on your head." Toms smile immediately faded. Bill looked over at his brother and examined his hat with closer inspection to see if I was telling the truth. Once he caught sight of the creepy crawly his eyes widened.

"AAH! THERE IS! THERE IS A SPIDER ON YOUR HEAD!" Bill screamed in horror as he pointed.

"WHAT?! GET IT OFF!!" Tom shouted. Bill then began hitting Tom's head with his jacket in an attempt to kill the spider.

"STOP HITTING ME YOU IDIOT!" Tom yelled slapping the jacket away. Bill stopped beating him with his jacket as Tom shot him an annoyed glare.

"Is it still there?" He asked. I looked a little closer before speaking.

"No. It's gone now." I answered resulting in Him sighing, glad that the spider was gone.

"Oh my god!" Bill said, his eyes widening in a sudden realization. "What if the spider is on my jacket?!" His expression then became horror struck as he stared at his jacket. I watched dumbfounded as he began rolling down his window.

"What in the world are you doing?" I said giving Bill the famous 'WTF?' look.

"GETTING RID OF THE SPIDER!" He then held his jacket outside of the moving car, the jacket flying in each direction as the wind hit it. Mean while Tom stuck his head outside of the other window.

"Oh god..." My tone sounded exhausted. "Tom, what are you doing?" I said feeling the urge to smack myself in the forehead. He ignored me and instead screamed "I HATE SPIDERS!" To the passing wind. I could only imagine what the other drivers on the rode thought of the sight before them.

"Remind me to never ride to school with Bill and Tom again!" I thought as I sighed loudly.

**At School **

We got out of the car and into the school where I had to part with Bill and Tom. I told them I would see them later before saying my goodbyes. That's when I felt a hand tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to see a fuming Saphire with her arms crossed.

"You totally ditched me!" She said, her eye brows furrowing together in fake anger.

"Well that's what you get for making me sleep in late yesterday." I spoke casually as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I told you that was not my fault!" She put her hands up claiming innocents. "The blame is ALL on Mrs. Allen. She probably would have let us be late for school. Then make up a speech later telling us that she is preparing us for "the real world" where there will be no one to wake us up to get ready for work!" She rolled her eyes.

"You know... I could really see her doing that..." I spoke quietly. "Anyway we need to get to class instead of talking or else we will be late and this time the teacher will catch us!" I said in realization turning away and walking down the hall. I quickly stopped at my locker and pulled the door open. I placed the books I did not need at the moment inside so I would not have to haul so much around before closing it and continuing down the corridor.

Once in the class room I sat down at my desk and waited for today's lesson to start. The room was soon filled with the sound of the teacher ranting and chalk scribbling examples of math problems onto the dark green board. I was actually focusing for once since this was important information. That is until something landed on my desk. My eyes glanced downward to see a piece of paper sitting on my desk folded into a small square shape. I picked it up and unfolded it, my eyes scanning over the contents of the note as fast as my mind could process the words.

**So are you planning to make your move soon?** My eye brows furrowed together in confusion as I finished reading the note. I had no idea what this was supposed to mean. Had I missed something important and apparently there was this elaborate plan that I was supposed to play out? I would surely remember such a thing, right? I picked up my pencil and swiftly wrote down a reply.

**What are you talking about? What move?** I flicked the note over to Saphire's desk before turning back to look at the chalk board. It was only a moment before the small white paper landed on my desk once more. I opened it eager to find out what exactly she was talking about.

**Oh come on... I know you like him. The guy you went to school with this morning, Bill!** She finished off her sentence with a winking smiley face. I rolled my eyes and scribbled words down onto the paper.

**I don't like Bill! We're just friends!** I folded it and tossed it back to her desk. In no time she had written her answer and threw it back to me.

**Yes you do! Admit it already!** I sighed heavily at her response. I was just not getting through to her!

**No I don't. You must be high if you think I like him!** I argued.

**Pfft, whatever. And for the record, even if I was high, I would STILL be right.** I read on the note. She was so stubborn sometimes. The bell tore me away from our written conversation and I stuffed the letter into my pocket before picking up my things in my arms and leaving class. Saphire jogged out of the class room after me and slowed down next to me so she could talk.

"You like him... I know it!" She said, excitement in her blue eyes as a smile tugged at her lips.

"And you're crazy... I know it!" I replied mocking her happy expression and tone.

"Don't mock me." She frowned. "It's clear that you like him allot!"

"Yes, as a friend. Nothing more!" My voice was firm and a little annoyed.

"Ha!" She laughed in amusement. "I would believe you, if it wasn't for the way you looked at him! I've never seen you look at anyone else like that!" A wave of shock hit me full force as I looked at her with surprised eyes.

"Wh-what look?" I stuttered. I didn't look at Bill any differently then anyone else... Did I?

"That lovey dovey look!" She smiled.

"I did not give him a lovey dovey whatever look!" I snapped at her in slight annoyance.

"Yes you did!" She pointed at me accusingly. "I saw it with my own eyes! You can't deny it!"

"Whatever you saw, you were hallucinating! You just want to play match maker, now forget about all of this."

"Could it be... " She spoke softly as she trailed off in her mind. "You don't realize it yourself? That you like him...?" She then questioned taking a side glance at me.

"What? That's ridiculous! Now stop going on about this... The subject is annoying." I spoke blankly looking away from her making it clear that the conversation was over. I could hear her sigh heavily from beside me.

"Fine. I won't mention it again." She mumbled while rolling her eyes as we continued walking down the corridor. She stayed true to her word as she did not bother to bring the subject up again after that. But what Saphire said really got me thinking and for the remainder of the day I found myself constantly wondering about it. I could not get it out of my mind. I kept thinking deeper into it, contemplating the possibility that my feelings for him were more then I had originally thought.

"Could I actually like Bill? I never thought of him more then just a friend. But now that I really think about it... " I began to trail off, imagining what it would be like to go on a date with Bill, or what having him as a boyfriend would be like... "Wait! What am I doing? I must be going crazy!" I quickly snapped out of my daydream shaking these thoughts from my mind. I began to scold myself even more because the worst part of this is that the thought was very appealing to me. This was not good. I was letting more of these emotions surface and take a hold of me.

"Uhg, this can not be happening!" I said in a frustrated whisper quiet enough for no one to hear as I glanced down at my desk.

But with all these thoughts swirling around in my head, the real problem began when I actually saw him again. I was currently sitting at my desk in the class room, my gaze still fixed on the small table as I pondered my emotions. I was suddenly broke out of my daze as the door opened and my eyes moved towards the entrance to see who was coming in. When I saw who it was, I couldn't seem to stop the butterflies that flooded the pit of my stomach as Bill walked into class, his twin brother trailing behind him. My eyes immediately locked with Bill's and he flashed me a small smile as a form of greeting and my heart began to beat faster.

"D*mn it!" I cursed in my mind. "Why was I acting like this suddenly?" I thought while watching Bill walk towards me.

"Hey." He said taking the seat next to me.

"Hi..." I spoke meekly looking to the front of the class. Tom then greeted me with a "Hello" before sitting down.

"Are you feeling ok?" Bill asked looking at me. I directed my attention to the books sitting on the corner of the table and picked one up.

"Of course. Why would I not be?" I quickly dismissed his concern as I flipped open my book pretending to be trying to find something important for today's lesson. I couldn't look at him, my heart was beating to fast. I didn't want to feel like this. I had never felt like this before, so why now? Why does his mere presents make my heart race now?

"Oh... I don't know it just seemed like there was something wrong." He said slowly.

"Well I'm fine. So no need to worry." I replied.

"Okay." He looked to the front of the class and we stayed silent for the rest of the time. I tried pushing all these confusing thoughts into the back of my mind and composed myself before class ended. I seemed to have gathered myself and made sense of the situation and why I was suddenly feeling so nervous around Bill. I had concluded that I in-fact did not like Bill, the only reason why I was suddenly reacting like this around him was because I was thinking too much about it. I just needed to forget everything that Saphire said. So with my mind cleared once again, I sat down at the cafeteria table with the others just like every other day and our conversation began now that everyone was here.

"You know with no work and nothing to do, it's been really boring lately." Gustav said looking around the table. "We really should do something after school."

"Yeah... but what?" Georg threw in.

"I agree that we should do something later, but there is nothing we can really do without a ton of fans appearing out of no where wanting pictures and autographs." Bill stated deep in thought. They all then began to ramble on with idea's of what to do. Each of them ending with "nah" or "I don't really want to do that." I sat there thinking before tossing out a random idea.

"How about going to my house after school?" I offered. "We can watch a movie or something."

"Sure! I like that plan!" Bill spoke up first. "And we can order some pizza..." He then trailed off thinking of his favorite food. "Yes, a good plan indeed." He nodded his head.

"Yes! Pizza and a movie at Victoria's house sounds good." Tom clapped sitting up in his chair more as if he was excited about the thought of having pizza tonight.

"Uh, so are we all going to my house then?" I asked specifically looking at Georg and Gustav since they had not said anything yet.

"I guess so." Gustav said shrugging.

"Yeah I'm going." Georg said, his arms crossed on the table in front of him.

"Alright, we'll meet outside the school then go to my place." I decided. Everyone agreed with the plan. After that we continued to talk a little more before heading back to class.

**After school**

School had finally let out for the day. I currently fumbled with the things in my locker, Saphire standing next to me patiently waiting. I got my books before closing and locking up my locker and turning to walk down the halls. I stepped out of the school and my gaze immediately fell on Tom, Bill, Georg, and Gustav who were all waiting for us outside. I jogged over to them stopping in front of Tom.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them all with a smile. "Oh this is Saphire." I said gesturing to her. She gave them a nod.

"Hey!" They all replied, well except for Tom who said, "What's up?"

"So are your body guards just going to drive you to my house?" I asked.

"No. We told our body guards we were going someplace with a friend." Bill answered.

"Oh I see... so that means we're ALL riding in Mrs. Allen's car?" I said looking around for the shiny black car that usually drove them around. It was no where in sight.

"Uhm yeah. Is there something wrong?" Tom asked.

"No.. nothing... just that there is seven of us, including Mrs. Allen. And we will all have to fit into a four person car." Everyone eyes widened at my words.

"Oh... that's going to be a little hard." Bill said to himself.

"You think?" Saphire said sarcastically before walking ahead of us. I fallowed after her before we all sat down by the curb waiting for Mrs. Allen to come, I was surprised no one ran up to us asking for autographs or something from Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav. I guess today was a fortunately calm day for them.

Our "ride" eventually showed up and we all somehow managed to fit in the small car. It was cramped, but at least we fit in the vehicle... kinda.

"And who's idea was it exactly that you all ride in my car?" Mrs. Allen asked. Clearly not amused by the situation.

"Bill!" We all said in unison. She immediately threw a death glare his way. A sheepish look came upon his face as he laughed nervously.

"I will never suggest this idea again, promise." He said wide eyed. She was silent as she looked back towards the rode and started the car.

I have no idea how we had fit everyone in the car, but we managed. Gustav was lucky enough to be sitting in the front passenger seat. But the rest of us were not so fortunate as we were currently cramped up in the back. It was a good thing Saphire was naturally skinny and small, because she had to cope with being squished between Georg and Tom. Bill sat next to Tom on the left side of the car... and... well.... I was sitting on Bill. I rested my back against the car door as I sat sideways in his lap. Saying this was an awkward situation could not even begin to describe it. To make it even worse I was having flash backs of my conversation with Saphire ealier today. And to top it off being this close to him the butterflies and racing heart beats I was feeling earlier was nothing compared to this feeling. My heart was probably beating a thousand times per a second, my stomach felt sick with the fluttery feeling, and my cheeks were probably burnig red from blushing.

"You know... it's a really good thing you're not fat. Or else I would be dieing right now." He commented looking over at me. Okay... well that defenatelly helped slow the racing of my heart and killed a few butterflies in my stomach.

"Uh... okay." I spoke quietly. I then averted my gaze over to everyone else in the car, trying to pretend Bill was not so close. Just then I saw Tom looking over to Saphire with a flirty expression. Ok.. now Tom was going to hit on my best friend. I can already see this ending badly.

"Well hello there." He said slyly, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Uhg." She groaned loudly while rolling her eyes, an exhausted look on her face. "This is going to be a LONG long ride... and get your arm off of me!" She pinched his arm with as much force as possible.

"OW!" He pulled his arm away from her and rubbed it. "She's mean!" He whined.

"Be quiet!" She pinched him again.

"OW!" He called out in pain.

"Hmm... maybe this wont be as bad as I thought." Saphire said, more to herself then anyone else. Tom looked from her to Bill, and then me.

"Biill! Can we trade?" He continued to rub the sore spot on his arm.

"What? Are you crazy? Not gonna happen!" He looked away from his brother as if he was going to ignore him.

"Cr*p!" He cursed loudly, Saphire sat next to him laughing quietly, but evilly. Almost as if she was planning his doom. This did not pass by Tom. His eyes widened as he stared.

"Billl.... pleaaase can Victoria sit over here? You can take Saphire!" He practically begged.

"Now don't be stupid. You already know what I'm going to say."

"Pfft, you s*ck!" He crossed his arms. Bill did not even bother to look at him.

"Saphire."

"Yes?"

"I think you know what I want you to do." Pure horror covered Tom's face.

"OOW!"

* * *

I was relieved as we pulled into the driveway, that meant that I was finally able to get out of this cramped car and away from this awkwered sitiation with Bill! The car came to a complete stop and I nearly tumbled out as I opened the door. "YES! Freedom at last!" I cheared in my head as I did a small victory dance. I composed myself before I got too carried away and watched as the others flood out of the car. It looked like a clown car with so many people coming out.

When we were finally inside the house I took off my jacket and tossed it aside before picking up the phone. "I'm going to order pizza now." I said dialing the number.

"Ok!" Everyone called out.

"Get chease and mushroom!" Bill said plopping himself down on the couch.

"Yes. Two cheeses and one pine-apple and one mushroom!" Tom said fallowing after Bill and sitting on the couch, making himself comfortable.

"Okay then." I said before I continued to dial the number and hit send. I had no idea why I knew the number to the pizza shop by heart, but I did. I waited for someone to pick up. After about three rings someone answered the phone. I told them my order before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"Alright, the pizza should be here soon." I said walking into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before closing it and walking back into the living room. I sat down next to Bill and unscrewed the cap of my water before taking a sip.

Tom switched on the TV and found something to watch. I did not care to much for the show though. I just sat there with everyone letting the time fly by. Before I knew it the sound of the door bell could be heard ringing loudly.

"Pizza's here!" I said standing up. I made sure I had money before walking over to the door. I opened the door and handed the man his money. Bill came up from behind me and grabbed the first two boxes of pizza. I then picked up the other two boxes. The guy was about to turn and leave when he suddenly stopped to take a good look at Bill, and thats when his eyes widened slightly.

"Hey aren't you-" He bagan to say.

"Bye! Thank you for the pizza!" I said loudly interupting him with a smile before kicking the door shut, my arms full of the pizza boxes.

We walked into the dining room and placed the pizza's on the table. Everyone began crowding into the room to get some. I took a slice of cheese pizza and walked back into the living room taking a bite of it. I sat down on the sofa once more and picked up the remote changing the chanel from Tom's boring show. Thats when I noticed Mrs. Allen walking towards the stairs with bundles of blankets in her arms and a few pillows. Hmm... odd. I wonder why she needed extra blankets and pillows? Maybe it was going to be colder then usual tonight...?

I shook my curiosity from my thoughts and continued to eat my pizza. I felt the space next to me sink in, indicating that someone had sat down. I glanced to the right slightly turning my head to see who it was only to find Tom there.

"What-ya up too?" He asked looking at me.

"What does it look like I'm up too?"

"Eating while sitting there." He said blinking.

"Well theres the answer to your question." I took another bite with a bored look on my face. He shrugged his shoulders leisurely and looked back at the TV.

"Hey wait... what happened to my show?"

"I changed it." I stated simply.

"Well change it back!" He said reaching for the remote. I quickly snatched it off the glass table before he had the chance to take it.

"Nope! It's mine now." I stuck my tougue out at him in a childish manner while making a "bleeh" noise to tease him even further. He was not amused by this.

"Give it to meee!" He exclaimed reaching for it. I leaned back holding it as far away from him as possible and thats when a war over the remote broke out. I struggled to keep the sacred remote far out of his reach, running around the room in a rush attepting to escape. This continued for a few minutes and I began to feel exghausted from running. An idea formed in my mind and I quickend the pace of my foot steps bolting out of his sight. I threw a glance behind me checking to see if he could see me before I made a run for the closet door and threw it open. I practically jumped into that closet and shut the door behind me with a relieved sigh knowing I was safe for now.

I really did not care if he got the remote or not, this was just fun. I smiled to myself breathing heavily to get my breath back. It was hard work trying to run from Tom. The differance in speed that his long legs made compared to my short ones was just not fair. I was broken from my mental rant when I noticed I still had my more then half eaten pizza in my hand. I shurgged and finished the last of it. Now if only I had something to drink...

I stayed in that closet for who knows how long, the sound of Tom's foot steps running around and his complaints of "where did she go!?" could be heard from outside the door. I eventually slid to the ground tired of standing in one spot for so long as I clutched the remote to my chest protectively. I soon found that was a huge mistake because I had accidentaly knocked something over as I moved, causing it to land with a loud "thud" making me freeze in place wide eyed. I hoped dearly he did not hear that, but I knew it was already over. The sound of his foot steps suddenly stopped as a dark shadow apeard under the door indicating that someone was standing there blocking the light. My breath hitched in my thraot as the door knob turned slowly. Suddenly the door flew open, Tom standing above me with a wicked grin and an evil glint in his eye.

"Uh oh..." I mumbled softly.

"FOUND YOU!" He exclaimed loudly and began laughing in evil joy. I had no where to run anymore. I was trapped. I had finally faced the end as he reached out and got a good grip on the remote. And with a tug, he pulled it out of my grasp and began cheering for himself.

"YES! I win! I got the remote!" He said walking back over to the couch and sitting down. Defeated, I began walking towards the dining room. However on my way there I could hear Tom yelling "WHAT? My show is over!!" in the background. I smiled to myself at this. "Ha! I got the last laugh in the end! I remain the victorious winner! Take that Tom!" I thought as I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

I stepped into the dinning room and froze in place as I took in the scene before me. I was horror struck to find that only one slice of mushroom pizza was left! I couldn't believe it! How did they eat so much in such little time?

"Pigs." I thought to myself as I reached out for the last slice. Good thing I got here before someone decided to devour the last of it. Suddenly a hand with precisely black painted nails darted out and grabbed it right before my eyes.

"Hey! I wanted that!" I complained to Bill.

"Too bad, I got it first." He answered walking away from me. I fallowed after him. Sure I could get a slice of cheese or pine-apple pizza, but I wanted _mushroom _pizza!

"Not fair! Give me!" I said trying to snatch it away from him. First Tom steals the remote, and now his brother steals my pizza! This has got to end.

"Nope! Respect your elders and let me have the pizza!" He laughed.

"What are you talking about? You're the same age as me!" I said crossing my arms.

"No... what are YOU talking about?" He looked at me suspiciously. "I'm sixteen, you're still fifteen." He spoke matter-of-factly.

"What? You turn sixteen in... oh my gosh!" My eyes widened shock. "I can't believe I forgot! Your birthday was a few months ago, wasn't it?" It was currently mid November, and his birthday was last September. I can't believe I forgot about it! Whats worse is that I'm only figuring it out now!

"Yes. But I was in a coma, so I couldn't celebrate it." He said glancing down. I felt horrible now... absolutely horrible! I wanted to hit myself in the face for being such an idiot!

"Yeah. And no one bothered mentioning it since well, we couldn't celebrate mine and Bills birthday without Bill there..." Tom said slowly.

"Oh my gosh.. I'm soo sorry... I feel so bad." I frowned. I can't believe I forgot when Bill and Tom's birthday was... and it was partly my fault he missed it due to a coma! I seriously felt like hitting myself. How could I be so stupid? Guilt welled up inside of me as I looked down. I guess everyone could see the hurt on my face because the room suddenly fell silent. .

"No it's ok. I'll have more birthdays.. lets just put that behind us. Don't get so upset about this." His voice sounded softer as he tried to comfort me, why was he always the one comforting me? He was in a coma and missed his own birthday because he had to save me from getting hit by a car... and yet he makes it seem like it's no big deal?!

I hung my head low in guilt, tears welling up in my eyes. "I'm sorry." I mumbled under my breath. A single tear spilled over and trickled down my cheek. I took my right hand and reached up drying the warm liquid off of my skin.

"Oh no... please don't cry!" I could hear the panic in his voice as he said this.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I feel so bad!" I said slowly looking back up at him, my lips tugging downward in a frown.

"It's ok. I really don't mind if I missed a birthday. I really don't. So please don't cry." He gently pulled me into a hug, his arms snaking around me. I instantly felt at ease as I wrapped my arms around him.

"But... I always feel so upset when I think about the time when you were in a coma, and why that happened in the first place... I... I'm sorry!" I apologize once more.

"Then don't think about it. That's behind us now, so just try to forget about it. Okay?" He said soothingly.

"Okay..." I answered in a soft, quiet voice. A sudden coldness engulfed me as he let go of me. I immediately missed his warmth but I let my arms fall limply at my sides anyway. I turned to Georg and Tom. A worried look plastered on both of there faces.

"You ok?" Tom asked slowly.

"Yes." I smiled meekly at him in response.

"HEY! Victoria, do you have any horror movies?!" Gustav suddenly called out as he stepped into the room, a bunch of movie cases in his arms. Everyone immediately looked at him and fell silent as we stared. He looked at us cluelessly.

"Wait... why do I have the feeling I missed something?" He said slowly, a suspicious expression covering his features as he glanced at us from the corner of his eye.

"Uhm.. because you did?" Tom said sarcastically.

"Yeah we were kinda having a serious moment here." Georg commented.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? I just wanted to watch a movie! Is there anything wrong with that?" He defended. I laughed at his expression, my mood instantly lighting up.

"Well I have some more movies in my room, I'll bring them down and you can look through them to see if there is anything you like." I said before running out of the room and up the stairs. I walked into mine and Saphires room to go into my closet picking up a small box full of movies. I then turned and walked back down stairs and put the box on the coffee table in the living room.

"Here, look through these."

"Thank you." He said immediately diving into the box. I guess he really wanted to watch a movie.

* * *

Eventually we all settled down onto the couch, two giant bowls of pop-corn for us all too share, one caramel while the other was the classic buttered and salted pop-corn. Soda cans were scattered on the coffee table along with random bags of candy that were popped open. Our eyes were glued to the action movie that blared on the TV screen. We had all agreed on watching an action movie since I did not like horror movies and no one wanted to watch a comedy. Saphire wanted to watch a romance but the thought was not very appealing to the rest of us. So we eventually decided on a movie full of fighting and fast cars. Lucky for me, my favorite kind of movie was action movies. So I win. Ha!

I was sitting between Tom and Bill. Next to Tom was Gustav, and next to Gustav was Georg, and at the very end Saphire sat next to Georg as she wanted to be far away as possible from Tom, the flirty womanizer. Though Tom told her he was only joking, she swore she would never forgive him. Apparently no one puts on a flirty smile and wraps there arm around her shoulder, not even if it was just a joke.

I sat there watching the TV screen, the bowl of caramel pop-corn in my lap. I would occasionally reach in and grab a hand full as-well as Tom and Bill. We were about half an hour into the movie when suddenly the door bell rang loudly causing my attention to be abruptly pulled away from the flick.

"I got it!" I said as I stood up from the couch, I handed the bowl to Bill before I hurried my way to the door and took a hold of the shiny knob twisting it and pulling open the door. On the other side I saw a girl standing there, a smile lighting up her face. I got increasingly confused as I saw that in her hands she held several bags of luggage.

"Uhm.... Hello. Can I help you with anything?"

**End Chapter Fourteen**

**HAHA! Cliffhanger! Oh my! Who is this mysterious girl who arrived with luggage in her hands? :O**

**Well you will see in the next chapter. :3**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda bleh, but I did my best. So here you are! My creation for you! lol. Well ****Thank you all for reading! *sniffle* I love you all. :3 hohoho... wow wait why did I just laugh like santa? _**

**Uh... Ignore that. Anyway, Bye-bye see you next chapter! *waves bye!* /\(^_^)/\**

**Remember, reviews feed the monster of motivation for this story. (Don't worry, it's a good monster! ^_^)**

**So please review! :D**


	15. New roomie?

**Hey y'all! :'D I gots a new chapter for you! It would have been up sooner, but I'm sick. :(**

**Also this chapter s*cks. :(**

**And now a message for Kaulitz996:**

**Hey there! First of all, I think your idea for them to play that game is good, I think I will use it in a future chapter. Not this one though. Lol also I love the violin! It's one of my favorite instruments! But I don't play an instrument sadly. :(**

**Also, you shouldn't hate your freckles, I used to have freckles but they faded away. I personally think freckles are cute and liked mine, but I guess it's a matter of opinion. lol :P Oh and I was thinking of making a second FF account that we can talk on. You know I post a message as a chapter and then you can comment it. lol it would be so funny if someone found it thinking it was a story and it's just us talking. They would be like wtf? XD**

**Aww Thank you so much for trying to get reviews for me, that is really nice of you! *w* *wipes away imaginary tear* I'm touched. LOL ****I'm so sorry to hear you and your BF are having problems. I hope things get better. :( You're not obsessed with Gusti. (unless you were stalking him, that would be bad. XD) **

**Ok message over. XP**

**Let Go**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**New roomie?**

**Re-cap**

**"I got it!" I said as I stood up from the couch, I handed the bowl to Bill before I hurried my way to the door and took a hold of the shiny knob twisting it and pulling open the door. On the other side I saw a girl standing there, a smile lighting up her face. I got increasingly confused as I saw that in her hands she held several bags of luggage.**

**"Uhm.... Hello. Can I help you with anything?" I asked slowly.**

**End Re-cap**

"Uhm... hello. Can I help you with anything?" I asked slowly, still insanely confused.

"Oh! You must be Victoria! It's nice to meet you!" She placed her luggage on the ground so she could reach out and shake my hand. I'm pretty sure I had the most freaked out look on my face because this was just getting weirder and weirder!

"Yes I am. Uhm, how do you know my name?" I asked slowly as we shook hands. She let go of my hand before speaking.

"Oh I'm your new roomie. My name is Patience. Mr. Allen was telling me about you and the other girl, Saphire as we drove here from the airport. He told me you had black hair so that's how I knew you were Victoria." She explained.

"I see. No one told me I was getting a new roomie." I then wondered why no one said anything about a new roomie. Oh well, She seemed pretty nice so had very pale serene blue eyes that were mixed with flecks of light steely gray. Her hair fell in locks of dirty-blond to the mid of her back and she had smooth ivory pale skin. She looked to be about fifteen or sixteen years old and was currently dressed in dark blue skinny jeans with a few small tares and rips and a black tank top with a deep red and black striped hoodie over top. However the thing that stood out the most to me was the necklace that hung around her neck of a silver Tokio Hotel symbol.

"So, you're a Tokio Hotel fan?" I said directing my attention from the necklace and back up at her.

"Yes!" Her expression lit up as she said this. "I loove Tokio Hotel! They are so amazing!" She spoke in excitement. "Do you like them?"

"Yes. There music is very good." I tried to sound enthusiastic but my mind was busy with images of all the possibility's of how she would react when she saw them in the living room... I just hoped she would not scream. Just then Mr. Allen came walking up behind her, a few of her bags in his hands.

"Well I guess we should get your bags inside and upstairs." She nodded her head in response before picking her luggage up and walking into the house. As she fallowed me down the wooden hallway I got increasingly worried that she would freak out when she See's Tom, Bill, Gustav, and Georg sitting in front of the TV. I figured I might as well warn her before she saw them and came to a sudden stop turning to her.

"Before we get to the living room I got to tell you something."

"What? Is something wrong?" She asked with curiosity.

"No. It's just that..." I fumbled with my hands trying to figure out how to explain this. "Uh... Tokio Hotel is kind of sitting in my living room watching a movie." I then realized how stupid I probably looked. Of course she would believe a famous band was in the next room casually watching a movie on my couch. *Sarcasm.*

She looked at me like I was retarded. "I'm not stupid. Do you think I'm actually going to believe that?" She said with a board tone.

"Well it doesn't matter if you believe it or not, it's still true. Just don't scream or freak out." I said blankly. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right." She walked past me continuing on. "I wish they were in your living room!" She laughed. I turned back around and sped my pace up to catch up to her and we walked into the room where the four rock-stars were currently located. Once she saw the faces of the people sitting there, she froze in shock. Her mouth falling open slightly as she gasped.

Three

Two

One

"HOLY CR*P!" She practically yelled. That immediately caught there attention and they all looked at us. "Th-that's Tokio Hotel!" She said just above a whisper so only I could hear.

"I told you." I replied. They all continued to stare confused as too who this person was.

"Oh uhm... sorry about that." She apologized sheepishly. I figured I should introduce her so maybe the situation would not be so strange.

"This is Patience. My new room mate." I said gesturing to her.

"Ooh. Hello! I'm Bill!" Bill said hopping up from the couch to walk over to us.

"Hey. And I kinda already knew that." She then pointed at the Tokio Hotel necklace she wore. "And that's why I shouted random profanity earlier... just taken by surprise, you know.." Bill laughed.

"So you're a fan?" He questioned, even though he already knew she was.

"Yes. I love your music! It's amazing!" She spoke referring to all of them. I then watched as Tom paused the movie and everyone sat up from the sofa to come greet her.

"Well thank you." Bill said smiling. Everyone else then continued to say hello and introduce themselves to her.

"Hi, I'm Gustav!" Gustav spoke to her with a smile.

"Hello." She smiled back at him shyly. That's when Saphire scooted beside me as she stared at patience.

"New room mate? I didn't know we were getting a new roomie." She glanced over at me, her eye brows furrowed together.

"Me neither." She simply shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Patience. "Hi, I'm Saphire. It's nice to meet you." She smiled and held her hand out. Patience took her hand and shook it gently before letting go. "I'm Patience, and it's good to meet you too." She smiled politely. Tom and Georg then introduced themselves before I began to speak.

"Well I think we should continue getting your bags upstairs and such." I pointed at the bags that were still sitting on the ground.

"Oh... yeah we should probably get that done." Patience said glancing over at them.

"I'll help!" Gustav said picking up one of her bags and walking towards the stairs.

"I will too" Tom then lifted her other bag and they continued up the stairs as we trailed behind them.

"Where should we put them?" Gustav asked stopping in the hallway.

"Uhm I guess mine and Saphire's room, it looks like Mr. Allen already put the rest of her bags in there while we were talking." I looking through my open door where I could see some of her luggage sitting inside the room. Tom and Gustav just fallowed my gaze to the room before nodding there heads and moving the bags into my room and setting them down beside the other ones.

"Thanks allot for helping me." Patience spoke to them with appreciation.

"No problem." They both said, Tom shrugging his shoulders lazily. We then turned and left the room, walking back downstairs. I went into the living room only too see Bill on the sofa talking to someone on the phone.

"Okay... Bye." He said before hanging up and putting the phone in his pocket.

"Who was that?" I asked as he stood up.

"Oh, I was calling up my driver to ask him to come pick me and Tom up."

"You're going home already?" Disappointment laced my words as I spoke.

"Yeah. We got some stuff we need to do." He replied simply.

"Oh...okay. Hey wheres Georg?" I said noticing he was no where in sight.

"Raiding your fridge I think."

"Yep!" Georg's voice called from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. How did he even hear what we said anyway?

"OK, whatever." Bored, I scanned the room to see what everyone was doing. Tom was lazily resting on the couch, Saphire sitting on the far end of it fiddling with a Rubik's cube I never knew she had. Gustav and Patience were standing together talking about something. It seems like they got along pretty good.

"Everyone, listen up!!" Saphire yelled standing up on the couch. We all looked at her expectantly. "I'M BORED!" Everyone just gave her a blank look.

"Okay, and what are we supposed to do about that?" Tom questioned.

"I don't know. Entertain me. DANCE, MONKEY! DANCE!" She demanded pointing at him.

"I'm not a monkey." He said blankly.

"Really? You sure had me fooled." She mumbled under her breath looking away.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!"

"Be quiet monkey." She tossed the Rubik's cube at him, hitting him in the head.

"OW! This is abuse!" Tom rubbed his head as he said this, an annoyed expression plastered on his face. Saphire chuckled to herself.

"Saphire, don't be mean to Tomi." I said in a scolding tone, though I thought it was kinda funny.

"Yeaaah don't be mean to Tomi!" He said dragging out the "yeah." Just then the doorbell rang. "Oh look!"He said with fake surprise. "My ride is here! I would love to stay and chat, but I can't so bye-bye!" He got up from the couch and marched his way to the front door.

"Uh-huh, bye." She said bored once again.

"Well I guess I'll be leaving now." Bill said walking towards the door. I fallowed behind him to the front door to see Tom and Georg standing there waiting.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow." I said to all of them.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Tom said before opening the door. Bill, Tom and Georg were just about to walk out of the door when suddenly Georg stopped and looked around.

"I think we're forgetting Gustav." Georg said looking over at Bill. Bill sighed loudly, over exaggerating it. He walked back into the living room to find Gustav still talking to Patience.

"Gustav! It's time to go! You can talk to Patience some other time."

"Oh fine. Bye Patience!" Gustav said with a smile.

"Bye Gustav!" She waved. I watched as they walked through the front door and shut it behind them, disappearing from my sight.

"I think Gustav likes you." I laughed. She blushed a little.

"Really!?"

"Yeah. He has never taken a liking to someone so fast." I smiled. "Anyway lets get your bags unpacked." She nodded in response and we went upstairs and into my room only to see Mr. Allen putting pieces of what looked to be a bed together. I was guessing it was Patience's bed, obviously. Thank god this was a big room. Me, Patience, and Saphire would all have to share it now.

I decided I would lend my assistance and help make the bed. It didn't take as long as I thought it would, and it wasn't that hard. As we did this Patience unpacked her things putting some clothes and shoe's in the closet. Before I knew it everything was finished. Mrs. Allen was just covering the bed with sheets, blankets, and pillows.

"Well now that that's finished, I think I'll go get dinner ready." Mrs Allen said leaving the room. We all looked at Mr. Allen expectantly. He just shrugged and left without a word. Does he ever speak more then two sentences a day?? I then averted my gaze towards Patience who was sitting on her bed.

"So, how do you like your new home for... however long you're staying?"

"It's very nice. But I can't get over the fact that I got to meet Tokio Hotel!" She jumped up off the bed and started dancing with joy. "Yay! I got to meet my favorite band! Please tell me this is real and not a dream!" I laughed.

"Nope. Not a dream, you actually met them."

"This is awesome! How do you know them?" I didn't really feel like telling the whole story, so I just made it short. Reaaally short.

"Met them at school." I shrugged.

"You mean they go to the same school as us?

"Yes." She stared at me blankly for a few seconds.

"WOO!" She suddenly cheered. I laughed again. I had a feeling that me and Patience were going to be good friends.

**End Chapter Fifteen**

**I'm sorry this was really short and cr*ppy. I tried my best with a head-ache and upset stomach. :(**

**oh well, Thank you for reading and please review! :D**


	16. Skippng School!

**AAAAAAH! I'm sorry I did not update for a while. I was too busy to sit down and write anything. T_T**

**Oh and sorry about the super lame chapter tittle. I could not think of anything else. O-O'**

**A HUGE thank you too: Kaulitz 996, ~Billa-lvr-4-life!!~ Shadow Queen, and Twin Swords for commenting! I really appreciate it! ****Oh and thanks Zaria01 for adding my story to your favorites list!**

**Also, I dedicate this chapter to Kaulitz996!!! I'm really sorry I could not post it on your birthday, but as a SUPER late Bday present I will dedicate this chapter to you! Happy super, ultra, mega, two weeks late birthday!!!!! O_O' Heh, I really suck. LOL XDDD**

**And this time, a short-ish message for Kaulitz996!**

**Hey! I'm about to post a story thingy that we can talk on! Muahaha! It's just called "Too Kaulitz996!" ****LOL I didn't know what to name it so I just called it that. I didn't want to name it "DON'T READ THIS" because then everyone who see's it will HAVE to read it. O_O' But anyway, go check it out after you read this chapter! ^_^**

**Let Go**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Skipping School!**

I awoke to the lovely sound of my alarm ringing in an annoyingly loud volume. With a groan I slowly reached over and smacked the off button silencing it. I yawned and sat up from my bed, put my feet on the cold floor and stood up. I quickly scanned the room for no real reason only to see Saphire still passed out on her bed, some drool coming from her mouth (ew) while Patience's bed lied empty. As usual I dragged my tired feet across the floor as I made my way to the bathroom, letting the hot water of the shower wake me for the day. I dried off and got dressed in faded jeans and a black form fitting V-neck shirt, the sleeves stopping at my elbows. After brushing my teeth I put my hair in a quick messy bun and left the bathroom to go downstairs. However, I made a fast stop in my room to wake Saphire. I considered getting out that Gir alarm clock and setting it to wake her in a few minutes since she hated that thing and it was the only alarm clock that would wake her, but I decided to save that for another day and settled with grabbing her pillow from under her head, letting her head fall on the mattress.

"I.... d-d*mn you!" She said groggily as she shook a tired fist in the air.

"Get up, it's time to get ready for school." I tossed the pillow on her bed before leaving and continuing my journey downstairs and into the kitchen, I however was not expecting what was to come next.

"MORNIN'! I MADE FRENCH TOAST!!" Patience shouted excitedly jumping in front of me with a plate of the said food in her left hand, and a smile on her face. I was taken back by the sudden action and probably had a hilarious look on my face, but I quickly composed myself.

"Awesome, I love french toast!" I said taking a slice and placing it on a plate I got from the cabinet.

"Who DOESN'T like it?!" She said walking back to the stove. I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Exactly. Everyone loves it." She replied.

I topped my french toast off with a little butter and maple syrup before getting my daily cup of orange juice. I then headed for the dinning room table and thanks to Patience, began to happily munch on my delicious french toast. I made a mental note to personally thank her for making them. Yes, this is how much I loved my french toast.

After eating breakfast and getting ready for the day, everyone was finally ready to leave and so I quickly threw on my jacket before walking towards the door, opening it and stepping outside. The air was chilly, the cool wind blowing dead leaves in swirling circles across the black pavement before settling on the ground. I took a moment to look at the brittle fiery red, orange, and yellow colored ones that still clung to the tree branches before walking towards the car, small crunchng noises could be heard from under my feet with every step I took. I loved autumn, too bad this would be the last month I would get to enjoy it.

I was about to open the car door when a I saw a black SUV pull into our driveway. I immediately recognized it as the one that drove Bill and Tom around. "What are they doing here?" I wondered to myself and let go of the door handle to walk over to the SUV right as Bill opened the door.

"Bill! Why are you here?"

"To pick you up." He flashed me a smile.

"Bring Patience too!" I could hear Gustav's voice call from the back.

"Oh... Gustav is here?" I said looking in the car. I saw both Georg and Gustav in the backseat. They both waved.

"Hi." Georg greeted.

"Oh, Hello!" I said with a small smile. I then averted my attention back to Bill. "So I'm going to ride with you guys too school?"

"Uh-huh, right... school." Tom said slowly from the front passenger seat. "Anyway, Hurry and get Patience so we can go!" Bill said as he shooed me away.

"Fine fine." I turned back around and walked back to the car where the others were waiting, a look of curiosity painted on there faces.

"Who was that?" Saphire asked leaning on the car.

"Bill and the others. They want me and Patience to ride with them too school."

"OH REALLY? I accept there kind offer!" Patience then skipped joyfully to the car. "Hey dreads! Hi Billa!" She said greeting Tom and Bill while climbing into the car and sitting in the back seat with Gustav and Georg.

"DREADS?" Tom called out bewildered at the nick-name.

"Haha! Dreads!" Bill laughed at Tom.

"Haha, whatever. At least I didn't get re-named Billa!" He smiled in amusement.

"Billa...?" He spoke the name thoughtfully before shrugging it off. "Oh well. Get in the car already, Victoria!" He made a motion with his hands as if waving me in.

"Okay, coming!" I began to walk towards the car.

"Wait, what about me?" Saphire crossed her arms and raised an eye brow. I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned back to her.

"Uh, they didn't say anything about you. BYE!" I made a run for the car.

"HEY! DON'T YOU ABANDON ME!" Saphire yelled and shook her fist in the air with anger as she chased after me. I jumped into the SUV right as Tom looked over to see Saphire heading straight for the car. His face went pale with fear.

"AAAAH! NO! THE DEMON IS COMING! SHUT THE DOOR! SHUT IT!" He leaned back reaching for the door, right as Saphire got to the car he slammed the door in her face and locked it as he stuck his tongue out at her. She pouted back at him.

"NYAAA!" He said with his tongue still out.

"She's going to kill you for this, you know."

"No she wont. I'm in here. She's out there. I'm safe." He crossed his arms with a smug smile. I stared blankly at him for a moment. He stared back still wearing the same smug grin. All the while we were in complete silence. Then without taking my eyes off him I reached over and unlocked the door. In a flash the door flung open and Saphire dived into the car heading straight for Tom.

"HOW DARE YOU SLAM THE DOOR IN MY FACE! YOU WILL SUFFER, MONKEY!! AHAHAHA!" She screamed as she pinched his cheeks. A look of evil joy gracing her features.

"AAAAAH! NOT A MONKEY! I'M NOT A MONKEY!" Tom cried out as he tried slapping her hands away. Suddenly a dark aura fell upon us and the air became cold and tense. Saphire stopped pinching Tom, causing his cries to come to an end. Slowly we all looked to the front drivers seat to see a very scary and muscular man looking back at us with a death glare as sharp as daggers. Frankly, this guys stare scared the cr*p out of me and I nearly jumped out of the car and ran for it out of fear of dyeing, but I was too frozen in complete horror to move an inch. Instead I only stared back like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Would you please calm yourself, or else I will be forced to make you leave." He said slowly to Saphire. She immediately shrank back into a seat silently with wide eyes.

"T-that wont be necessary." She stuttered without blinking.

"Ahem. Thank you very much." Tom said too the man as he re-adjusted his hat and got comfortable in his seat once again. The man only nodded before looking straight ahead.

"Uhm... who is that?" I asked hesitantly to Bill.

"Oh, this is our body guard. His name is Dane." Bill replied introducing him.

"Oh. Hello... Dane." I said passively. As if speaking his name would place a curse upon me. He looked back at me.

"You're the one who let her in, aren't you?" He said referring to Saphire.

"Uh... yes." I replied, my voice displaying my nervousness. He deepened his glare towards me before slowly turning back. I suddenly had the feeling I now had another person who hated me besides Karin. God forbid they ever decide to team up so they can get rid of me. I shivered at the thought.

"WELL ANYWAY, LETS GET GOING!" Bill yelled fed up with sitting in the car for several minutes. "WE GOT PLACES TO GO, THINGS TO DO!" At that the car began to back out of the drive way and onto the street.

"I think there guard hates us." Saphire whispered while leaning over to me.

"Yes. I do believe he does hate us... deeply." I whispered back before shifting in my seat. I turned my head to look out the window and confusion dawned on me as I realized something.

"Wait.. why are we going in the opposite direction of school?" I asked a bit cynically. No one really bothered to answer me. Which only aroused more suspension of the situation. "Bill, What's going on? I know something's up... now tell me."

"Uh... we're not actually going to school today."

"WHAT?" Me and Saphire screamed in unison, our eyes bugging out of our heads. "Oh, skipping school. How exciting!" Patience's voice could be heard in the background speaking in an excited tone.

"What do you mean were not going to school? Where are we going then?"

"I'm not telling you." He gave me a wicked grin.

"Tell me what you are scheming!"

"Nope!" He looked away from me and crossed his arms with a smile.

"We can't just skip school!" I complained loudly.

"Oh well. I would rather skip then sit in a class room all day!" Saphire spoke as she leaned back in her seat without a care in the world, her eyes closed as if she was ready to take a nap.

"That's the spirit!" Bill said to Saphire before turning to me. "Why can't you be more like her?" Tom didn't miss Bill's comment as he practically jumped out of his seat.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING LITTLE BROTHER!? WHY WOULD YOU EVER WANT OUR DEAR VICTORIA TO BE LIKE... THAT?" He pointed wide eyed at Saphire. She cracked an eye open to look at him.

"Be quiet you wangsta and go back to listening to your rap music!" She commented before shutting her eye once more. He mumbled something under his breath that I could not quite make out as he slowly lifted head phones to his ears. I wondered if he even realized she insulted him just now. Oh well.

"Do they always act like this?" Patience asked leaning over to me. I shrugged.

"Well yesterday was the first day they really met... so I guess this is just how it will be then."

"Oh... okay." She leaned back into her seat. Finally the car was silent, well except for the chatting that was going on in the back seat between Patience, Gustav, and occasionally Georg. Saphire was quietly napping while Tom was listening to some music.

"So... are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked slowly.

"No... It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises..."

**XxXx**

From then on the car ride was not long before it became clear where we were going as I saw a large sign. Immediately I recognized the name on it and turned to Bill.

"Oh god. An amusement park! We're going to an amusement park?" I said regretting getting in this car. I should have took my advice from yesterday and stuck with my vow to never get in a car with Bill and Tom in it! Roller coasters were not exactly my cup of tea...

"Yes!" Bill spoke enthusiastically with a bright smile.

"We are?!" Patience spoke up suddenly, her voice chimed with a new found excitement. "Yes! I love amusement parks! This is going to be so fun!" She bounced up and down in her seat like a little kid.

"Okay, so why did you kidnapp me to go to an amusement park?" I asked a little puzzled.

"Because this is the last month it will be open. It's going to start snowing soon and then it will be closed until spring." Bill explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uhg fine. I'll TRY to cooperate." I put my hands up in defeat.

"YAY!" Bill cheered as he clapped his hands. I looked back out the window only to see a couple sky scraping roller coasters in the distance, indicating we were not far from the park now. After a few minutes of driving we pulled into the parking lot and the scary guard, Dane rolled down the window and paid the man at the ticket booth some money for parking before we were able to continue into the lot and find a open space.

It wasn't very crowded today since it was in the middle of school so it was not that hard to find a clear spot. The scary guard of doom pulled into it and came to a stop, turning off the car and stepping out. I swung the door open and stepped out of it and onto the hard blacktop and then waited for everyone else to get out of the car before we continued to walk towards the entrance of the park. I glanced behind me to see there guard trailing behind us.

"The guard is coming?" I asked Bill in a less then pleased tone.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"In case anyone notices us and a big fuss starts up. Plus we cant just leave him in the car for like three hours."

"Yeah we can." He began laughing at what I said. He did know I was serious, right?

We continued walking and about two minutes later we got to the ticket gates. We paid for our tickets and went through one of those metal detectors before we were let into the park. It was loud with the bustling of people talking mixed with thrilled screams from the rides and the "washooshing" sound of fast roller coasters. We stood in the mists of everything, Saphire excitedly glancing from ride to ride, trying to decide which one to go on first. I however was not enjoying the sight of the big, tall, and intimidating rides surrounding me.

"OH! OH! Lets go on that one!!" Saphire pointed at a dark blue and gray coaster.

"Uhh..." I began to say, but before I could even speak a word of protest, everyone else spoke up first.

"YEAH!" They all agreed enthusiastically.

"Oh god. Here we go." I said dreadfully as Saphire grabbed my hand and ran off into the line. We came to a stop at the end of the line and waited. I fidgeted nervously as we stood there, shifting from left to right foot and playing with my hands. My behavior did not pass by the others.

"Oh... are you scared?" Tom said mischievously as he raised an eye brow.

"What? You're scared of roller coasters?" Bill questioned with an amused smile.

"Uh... no." I lied.

"I KNOW YOU ARE! Admit it!" Tom urged the topic further.

"I'm not scared!" I smacked his hat, causing it to go down and cover his eyes. He reached up and re-adjusted it so he could see again.

"We'll see about that." He grinned at me.

"Pfft." I crossed my arms stubbornly and looked away. Tom continued to babble on as we stood in line, but after a few minutes we finally made it to the front and were able to get on the ride.

Each row held three people, Tom was the first to get on in the left seat. Bill sat in the middle and I took the last seat next to him. We were "lucky" enough to get the very front of the coaster. Patience, Gustav, and Georg got the row behind us while Saphire had to sit in the third row with two people she had never met before. Poor Saphire.

The attendant went around checking to see if everyone was buckled in there seat safely and once everything was ready the ride came to a slow start. The tension was building up inside of me as the chain slowly pulled us higher into the air.

"Lets see if you can make it without screaming in fear!" Bill dared me.

"Yeah right! You will be the one screaming like a little girl!" I stuck my tongue out at him. We were finally at the top, since the ride was at the very beginning of the park we were facing the parking lot and I could see the whole thing. I suddenly spotted our car and innocently pointed towards it, Somehow forgetting we were currently on a ride. "Oh look, theres our caAAAAAAAAAAH!" I began to scream at the top of my lungs and held on for life as we suddenly raced down a drop and back up in an upside down loop.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" My head spun as I became increasingly dizzy and we went into a series of spiraling loops, my stomach felt as though it was flipping in the rush of it all. Mean while I could hear Bill and Tom laughing and screaming in joy as I was horrified of the ride. I squeezed my eyes shut as I jerked at a tight turn. The wind flew past me and we were thrown into another upside down twist and sped off in a straight line. Suddenly there was another sharp turn, jerking me to the right slightly. But then the ride began to slow down and we eventually came to a sudden stop. It seemed like as soon as it started, it was over. And that was completely fine with me! I gasped a little for my breath, finally being released from my seat I got off the ride feeling relieved that it was over. It left me a bit dizzy, but nothing I couldn't handle. I watched as everyone laughed and smiled there way to the exit.

Suddenly Bill looked over at me in amusement and I immediately knew what he was going to say.

"YOU SCREAMED IN COMPLETE HORROR BACK THERE!" He said loudly while laughing. I hit his arm.

"I hate you all." I commented darkly.

"Oh come on! That was GREAT!" Saphire jumped for joy as she screamed the word "great."

"I don't know about that, Saphire.... I feel kinda dizzy!" Georg said stumbling slightly.

"OOO! LETS GO ON THAT ONE!" Patience suddenly chirped excitedly with sparkling eyes as she pointed at a GIANT black and dark green colored roller coaster. There was so many loops and twists and high drops.... no way was I going on that!

"YES LETS GO!" Saphire screamed throwing her arms in the air.

"I'm not going!" Everyone looked at me in disbelief. Well except for Georg, he shrugged slightly and nodded his head as if he could understand me.

"AHA! I knew you were scared of rides!!" Tom said accusingly.

"Whatever! All I know is that I'm not getting on that thing!"

"Oh yes you are! Even if I have to force you!" Tom warned me.

"Pfft! Just try it!" I crossed my arms and smirked. He stared blankly at me before an evil grin tugged at his lips.

"Okay!" He began walking towards me and my smirk immediately disappeared.

"Hey... what are you do-AAH! NO! PUT ME DOWN!" I protested loudly as he suddenly picked me up and put me over his shoulder and began walking towards the line of the ride. I kicked and struggled to get out of his grip. But it was no use.

"I'm sorry, but you made me do it!" He said not sounding sorry at all. I glared at the ground.

"TOM! Put. Me. Down. Right. NOW!" I hissed between clenched teeth.

"Nope!" I then hit his back.... hard.

"OW! No hitting! If you scream or hit me one more time, I will force you to go on one of those water rides." I immediately shut my mouth and stayed completely still. Tom won this round. No way was I going on a water ride in this weather! I have no clue why the water park here was still open. It's too cold out to be getting on water rides. Who ever actually does get on them is freakin crazy!

"That's what I thought." I could just hear the arrogant smile in his voice. We stayed like that for a while. Tom carrying me on his shoulder while waiting in line. Allot of people stared, and even pointed. And I'm pretty sure they recognized who he was, which made this even weirder. But no one came up to us or said anything. I just hope no one would take a picture of this and post it online or give it to a magazine...

Everyone was thrilled when we finally made it to the front of the line, that is except for me. Tom set me down on my feet as the ride attendant gave him a weird look before leading us to our seats. I then noticed the seats were not like normal roller coaster seats. Instead of having carts or seats where your feet dangle freely, we had to lay down on our backs as they strapped us in, which worried me allot. We were soon all seated, Tom to my right and Bill to my left. The others were behind us since each row fit three people. The ride slowly started to move and as I laid there facing the sky, terrified of what was soon to come.

Slowly, we were reeled up higher and higher. Eventually the ride reached it's tallest point at the very top. I looked to my left and had a clear view of the whole park from up here. It was amazing being this far up, but knowing that in only a few seconds I would be dropping down a steep slope at a racing speed.... was absolutely terrifying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" I shrieked in horror when suddenly we were flipped over so we were facing the ground. My eyes nearly jumped out of my sockets as we were shot down the slope, my hands gripped onto the guard bar and I clutched onto it for dear life, not daring to let go. However everyone else was screaming in joy as they flung there arms out freely.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYY!!!" Bill screamed with his arms wide open. A huge grin on his face.

"AAAAAH!"

"RELAX, VICTORIA!" Tom yelled from beside me, trying to hold back laughter.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" I continued to scream loudly despite what he said. My heart pounded quickly in my chest and I was filled with a mixture of fear and excitement. I jerked in my seat with every sudden turn, my hair flailing in the wind that flew past us as we were sent into a loop. Once out of the loop we took another turn only to be hurled into a spiraling abyss of spins as we descended downward. The sounds of thrilled screams all around me. We took several more gut wrenching twists and turns and loops before the ride jerked to a stop and we were released from our seats. I practically jumped out of my seat and almost fell flat on my face. I was dizzy, my hair looking like a horrible mess I'm sure. My heart raced and my body felt light with the rush as I stumbled while I tried walking to the exit. I ended up bumping into someone in the mists of my stumbling and swerving.

"Whoa, you alright?" Bills voice chimed with laughter as he took ahold of me, preventing me from falling.

"Uh..uh-huh." He began to guide me to the exit making sure I would not tumble over. I held onto the side of the railing as I walked down the steps, Bills hand clasped around my arm to help prevent me from falling over. I looked up at him and glared as he seemed completely un-effected by the ride. The only thing it did to him, was plaster a wide, bright smile on his face. No dizziness, no nausea, nothing of the sort that I was currently going through.

"WOO!" Patience screamed as she ran ahead of us, almost falling over from dizziness. However she caught herself in time. "That was AWESOME! It was such a rush, Lets do it again!"

"NO! No thank you! I think that ride gave me trauma to the head."

"It did no such thing." She remarked simply.

"That was.... amazing. Best ride I've ever been on!" Gustav commented with a big smile.

"Yeah well I feel sick."

"I bet. She bumped into me and I had to keep her from falling on the ground!" Bill explained.

"Yeah and she was screaming bloody murder on that ride!" Tom Laughed. I shot a glare towards him.

"Not funny."

"It was hilarious."

"Lets just go find something else to do." I rolled my eyes and continued to walk through the park. I looked behind me a little to see what everyone was doing and that's when I remembered the body guard was with us as I saw him trailing behind silently. That guy is so quiet I keep forgetting he is here. During my walking I would sometimes turn around only to meet his piercing death glare staring into my soul. In the end I wind up quickly looking away feeling like something is now missing from inside me...

"Oh my god! Lets go on that!" Bill said suddenly tugging the sleeve of my shirt like a child as he pointed. What is he so excited abou-Oh god...

"Th-the Tomahawk?" I stuttered. I hated that ride! Okay so I hated all rides. But still!

"Yes!!" He began to hop into line. I considered making a run for it now. But I could tell Tom had foreseen my plan as he was staring me down. And so I quietly stepped into line not wanting a repeat of what happened earlier.

We all stood in line, everyone impatient to get on the ride. However as we waited, apparently something caught Gustav's eye.

"After this, lets get on that!" I looked to see what he was pointing at and my eyes widened as I stared in fear at the tower of doom. Oh no! He wanted to go on the drop! Out of all the rides, that's the one I hated most!!

"Oh... oh my god!" Tom looked at the ride with sparkling eyes, as if a holy light was shining down on him. "I love that ride!" I swallowed hard. I just knew Tom would make me get on that ride if it was the last thing he did.

"A-are you sure you want to go on that ride? Why not..." I looked around hurriedly to find something I would like. "Why not that one!?" I pointed towards it. Everyone stared blankly.

".... Tea cups? Seriously?" Tom said emotionlessly. Saphire smacked her forehead whiles everyone else just stood motionless.

"Uh.. yup."

"How about no."

"NEXT!" The ride attendant broke our conversation as he called for us. We all turned and I got increasingly nervous as we stepped through the gate and sat down on the ride. I buckled myself in and swallowed hard as I waited for everyone to be seated. Soon the attendant was walking around, checking everyone's guard rail and buckles to make sure it was safe. And then... the ride started.

We began to swing back and forth at a steady and slow pace. But the ride continued to get faster and faster, I screamed loudly as we went upside down, the world around me spinning and a sudden nausea overcame me. I felt sick to my stomach as the ride kept swinging us round and round, it's pace picking up speed.

"AAAAAH!" I squeezed my eyes shut and held on for deer life. I managed to stick it out through the rest of the horrible ride without getting sick, but as soon as it stopped and I was able to leave, I stumbled too the closest trash can feeling like I was going to hurl any second now. Thankfully I did not, but I could feel a killer head ache coming on.

"Okay, that's it. No more rides for me!" I confirmed.

"But we still haven't gone on the drop! That doesn't go upside down so you wont get sick." Tom protested. Yeah I wont get sick, just have a heart attack and die from fear!!

"Uh... but I... I really want some cotton candy first!" I quickly made an excuse as I looked over at the cotton candy machine. "Besides, I need to rest a little..."

"Aah fine." He patted my head like I was a child. "You may have as much as you like my dear lady!" I breathed a sigh of relief. "THEN WE SHALL GO ON THE DROP!!!!!" He laughed evilly as he began to walk over to the cotton candy stand. Maybe while he's not looking I should just make a run for it while I have the chance. I'm NOT falling thirty feet into hell!! I turned planning to escape, only to smack right into something.

"What the??" I said as I stepped back rubbing my now sore nose. "Who the h-HELLO!" I suddenly exclaimed with wide eyes as I looked up, realizing the person I ran into was Dane. The body guard from hell. He raised an eye brow while looking down at me.

"Uh.. excuse me." I shrank away from him quickly with a sheepish smile and instead directed my attention to the others.

"What about me? I want some too." Saphire said coming up from behind Tom as he stopped infront of the cotton candy stand.

"You can get your own, starfire." He said with a bored look.

"IT'S SAPHIRE! She yelled and gave him a glare.

"STARFIRE, SAPHIRE, SAME THING!" Tom exclaimed dramatically.

"No it's not. Starfire is well... star fire. Saphire is a deep blue colored stone." She spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. Tom shrugged at her explanation.

"Close enough to me."

"You're the annoying kind of stupid, aren't you?" He looked at her with a glare.

"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!" He dipped his fingers into a little cup of water that I have no idea where or when he got it and flicked some of the water on her. "Now leave me in peace!" He demanded. I rolled my eyes at there bickering and walked over to the cotton candy stand myself and asked for some. I watched as the person took a paper cone and wound the fluffy cloud like substance onto it. He handed it to me and I paid him while saying a quick "thank you" and walking away.

"I already got my cotton candy, lets go." I said walking past Saphire and Tom. They stopped arguing and only shrugged before fallowing after me. We continued to walk around the park as I munched happily on my sugary snack.

"Sooo.... after you finish that, were going on the drop, Right?" I pulled off some of the cotton like sugar and ate it as I tossed a side glance at Tom.

"Uh, Maybe."

"You promised..."

"Uhm. No I didn't."

"Well in my mind you did!"

"Well... I don't want to go!"

"You know maybe we should just let her skip this ride. She already went on three rides and almost got sick." Gustav cut in. YES! Thank you Gustav!

"I agree... I kinda feel bad for her. I mean look at her..." Georg said. And so everyone looked at me and gave me an expression as if they pitied me.

"Hey..." I glared.

"Hmm... you know what... You guys go on ahead. I'll stay with Victoria." I'm pretty sure my eyes began to sparkle with tears as I stared at Bill with gratitude. I can't believe it! My friends are not as heartless as I thought they were an hour ago!

"YES! I love that plan!" I shouted with much enthusiasm.

"Are you sure? It's not going to be any fun... trust me." Tom nodded as if agreeing with himself.

"Ridiculous! We will find tons of fun things to do!"

"Eh.... okay." Tom shrugged.

**Seven Minutes Later....**

"THIS IS GREAT!" I smiled in pure joy. The wind whipping through my hair as the ride went faster.

"Uh-huh..." Bill said in a monotone voice, his expression bored and less then pleased.

"Why do you look bored?!" I called back to him.

"We're on a carousel in the middle of the kiddie rides section!!" He exclaimed in an aggravated tone. Apparently the happy chiming music the carousel made did not help the situation any.

".....So?" I replied, not possibly able to care any less then I currently did.

"Just..... Never mind. Have fun." He spoke looking defeated.

"WOOO!!" I cheered as I threw my hands in the air. The marry go round horse slowly going up and down as the platform turned in a circle. I could hear Bill mumble something across the lines of "Oh god... someone save me." Though I have no clue as too why he would say that. This was a blast in my opinion! Much better then those fast, twisting death traps of doomy doom-ness! Eventually the ride came to a stop and we got off of the platform and exited the gate.

"So, now what?" I asked from beside him.

"Uhm... there!" He suddenly grabbed my hand and ran off in a random direction. I was clueless as to where he was going until he came to a sudden stop at a game booth.

I looked over at him before speaking.

"You want to play darts and balloons?"

"YES!" He exclaimed while smacking some money on the table. The man took the money and placed some darts down for him.

"I'm so going to win!" Bill said picking up one of the darts and aiming at a balloon, his expression serious and determined.

**Five minutes later**

"You lost..." I said quietly.

"This is embarrassing." Bill replied looking down in defeat.

"It's ok if you're a loser..." I patted his back to comfort him. But apparently this did not help as I saw him glare at me. "Uh... forget what I said. Anyway, I think I'm going to play a round." I said putting some money up for the darts.

"You think you can win?" He raised an eye brow and gave me a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, I KNOW I can!" Since I hated rides so much, whenever I was forced to go to an amusement park I would ditch the others and hang out playing games. So over time I got really good at playing them and this sort of game just so happen to be my favorite!

"Pfft! I'll believe it when I see it!" He said rolling his eyes.

And so only a few minutes after that comment... I strolled through the park, a look of victory upon my face as I hauled a giant, fuzzy, and incredibly cute stuffed panda bear in my arms. A prize I had won for being such an ultra awesome player. I threw an arrogant look towards Bill.

"I told you." I said quietly.

"Are you secretly a ninja? Or a spy? You hit every one effortlessly, without barley taking the time to aim!" He gave me a suspicious look.

"Yes, Bill. I am secretly an elite ninja-spy for the government that has been trained for years in the advanced fighting form of martial arts."

"I knew it!" A look of wonder and amazement flashed across his face. I laughed. Suddenly something caught my eye and I stared at it for a few seconds before speaking.

"Bill, lets get ice cream! I want ice cream!" I said as I took a hold of his hand and tugged him towards it.

"Okay, okay! Don't pull!" He laughed but went along with my stride before coming to a stop at the front of the stand.

"I would like a chocolate ice cream, please." Bill said to a woman with dark brown hair and handed her some money. I stood there for a few moments thinking. The woman gave me an expecting look as I debated what to get in my mind.

Chocolate, vanilla, chocolate, vanilla, chocola-oh I got to decide already!! I then blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "One chocolate vanilla swirl for me please." I said as I handed them some money. She nodded in reply and took the money from my hand before leaving to make our ice cream cones.

"You couldn't decide between chocolate and vanilla, could you?"

"Nope." I flashed him a smile. A few moments later the woman came back with our ice cream and I took a hold of mine.

"Thank you." Me and Bill said in unison before walking away. I wrapped my left arm around my giant panda and held it close to me as I held my ice cream in my right hand and ate it in contentment. However me and Bill went to sit down on a bench to finish our ice creams.

Hmm... now that I think about it... this was like a date. And to the other people passing by us, they probably assumed we were a young couple out on a date. I laughed slightly at the thought, but not out of amusement. But more because the thought actually made me feel... happy. Wait, what was I thinking?! I can't think of him like that... we were not out on a date. And... and Bill doesn't like me. My heart sank at this realization... and I began to feel sad. But... I shouldn't feel sad, right? I don't like him... I don't. I looked to the ground with downcast eyes.

"Victoria?" My head snapped back up to see Bill staring at me. His eyes showing concern. "You okay?" He questioned with distraught.

"Huh? Yes! I'm fine." I brushed it off like it was nothing as I faked a reassuring smile. However his eyes still showed signs of worry, as if he could see past the fake smile.

"Oh... okay." He replied meekly.

"Uhm... do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?" I asked as I looked over at the tall wheel, trying to distract him.

"Oh, Sure!" With that said, I stood up and picked my panda back up and me and Bill walked over to the Ferris wheel. We waited in line for a few minutes. The wait was not that bad though, considering I had some yummy ice cream with me to help pass the time. But I was happy when we did finally get to the front. We made our way to our seats as directed by the attendant and got inside the carriage sitting down. The wheel started with a jolt and stopped every once in a while as more people filled the remaining seats. I sat there in content as we slowly rose into the sky while I stared up at the large fluffy clouds of white that were scattered across the powder blue sky above us.

I then averted my gaze from the clouds and let my sight land on Bill instead. He had his elbow propped up on the side of the carriage as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. His amber brown eyes fixated on the view of the park beneath us. A warmth filled me as I stared at him. He looked so at peace in this moment.... or wait maybe he was just bored?

I then smiled to myself, suddenly feeling happy. I don't know why... just being with him made me feel happy. Maybe I did really like Bill... more then just a friend. That wouldn't be a bad thing, Would it? He caught me staring and looked over at me with a puzzled expression.

"What?"

"Uhm... nothing." I looked away from him and back at the still clouds that hung in the sky and continued to think silently to myself. I admit... my feelings for him were strong...and I'm starting to accept the fact that perhaps I did like him after all... but... should I really accept these feelings? What if... what if he doesn't like me back?

I shook these thoughts from my mind. I wasn't going to stress myself out right now. I should just enjoy the remainder of my day with no worries. After all, it was rare that I would get to spend some time with Bill. I wasn't about to go and ruin it now.

"Hey, Bill."

"Hmm?" He said as he glanced over at me.

"I'm really glad we went here today." I smiled with genuine happiness and watched as his eyes lit up and a cheerful grin spread across his face.

"Me too!"

**End Chapter Sixteen**

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Hmm... I don't know what to say now. O_O'**

**Well bye! See you next chapter and don't forget to review please! ^_^**


	17. Confessions

**Hi! Woo! New chapter! I'm not so sure about this one, but you can read and tell me what you think. :) **

**Big thank you too: Kaulitz996, Fay-Fearie, Billa lvr 4 life, and twinswords for all commenting! If I forgot anyone then I'm sorry and I didn't mean too. (I always thank everyone who comments on my story!)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: If there is anyone who is also reading the story "Imperfectly Beautiful" by Fay-Fearie, the reason why she has not been updating or anything is because FanFiction is not letting her sign in for some reason. :(**

**And now I have a message for Fay-Fearie, so everyone else can skip this. O-O'**

**FAY-FEARIE! LOL! You have no idea how happy I am you commented. Not long ago I was sitting on my bed with a box of crayons and a fairy coloring book and was suddenly like *GASP!* Fay-Fearie has not commented in a long time! Oh no... what if... what if she's DEAD? THAT WOULD BE HORRIBLE! *attacks computer screen* \(; _ ;)/ PLEASE DONT DIE! LIVE! I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRYS! I DO! (Lmao, line from peter-pan. XD) I had too much sugar. LOL!**

**Let Go**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Confessions**

I sat in my seat, drowning out the voice of the teacher as I stared blankly ahead of me while drumming my fingers softly on the desk in thought.

Uhg, when I get home I have to do a ton of chores! Mrs. Allen found out we had all skipped school yesterday, and she wasn't very happy about it. So she grounded us and gave us various tasks to do. I'm a lazy person! I don't want to clean! Without thinking, I then groaned out loud.

"Victoria Marx!" My head snapped back up to the teacher.

"Yes?" Cr*p, was I going to get in trouble?

"I heard you groaning, is there a problem?" She glared. Oh god... I could tell by the look in her eye that my strict, evil, soul devouring teacher was mad about me groaning.

"Uh, yes. My stomach hurts." I tried to say it in a believable tone, and based on the look on her face, it worked.

"Oh... I see. Maybe you should go see the nurse?"

"Uh...no. I think I'll be fine." I replied. She only nodded before continuing her work. I sighed in relief, I didn't need to get in even more trouble today because of stupid evil teachers.

**XxXx**

The bell finally rang and so I picked up my things and left the class room. Treading through the halls, I made a stop at my locker before continuing on towards my history class. The class that I had with Bill and Tom. I opened the door and walked inside, neither of the twins in sight. Darn, there not here yet. I shrugged and walked over to my desk and sat down silently.

I waited bored out of my mind for about a minute or so before Bill and Tom showed up, I looked up at them and smiled brightly.

"Hi."

"Heey!" Tom greeted with a smirk.

"Hello!" Bill said smiling back at me. As usual, my heart began to quicken it's pace at that smile of his. They then both sat down in there seats as we continued our little conversation.

"So...hows it going?" I said dumbly, my mind going blank of anything else to say or ask.

"Fine, I guess." Bill shrugged.

"Well I'm just dandy today!" Tom exclaimed happily.

"Why?"

"I ran into Saphire in the hallway earlier, she called me a monkey, and so my stalker like fan-girls who just so happen to overhear her chased her down the hallway. Haha, revenge at last!" He smiled evilly.

"You do know those girls probably ended up getting there heads chewed off by Saphire, right?" I said thinking of what she's like when provoked.

"Really?" He said innocently. Me and Bill only nodded.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Bill suddenly exclaimed loudly. He then quickly grabbed a pencil and paper. "Saphire shows up and says something insulting and so the fan-girls get mad and chase her down, leaving you alone with no fan-girls." Bill explained while scribbling down a stick figure scene of the incident, each panel showing what happened.

"THIS WAS A SCHEME! You went looking for her on purpose knowing she would say something and knowing when she did that the fan-girls would get mad and chase her down resulting in the fan-girls being gone!" The last panel showed on the paper was a stick figure drawing equipped with dreads and a hat that said "Tom" on it. The dreaded stick figure stood there with evil eyes and a wicked grin while he clasped his stick figure hands together, an evil plan forming in his thoughts. "YOU KNEW THE ONLY WAY TO GET THEM TO STOP FALLOWING YOU WAS TO DISTRACT THEM AND WHAT BETTER WAY TO DO THAT THEN FOR THEM TO GET MAD?" Bill pointed accusingly at Tom, his eyes wide with realization.

Tom then began to clap his hands slowly, his head tilted downward as his hat casted a dark shadow over his eyes, I could see a devious smirk playing on his lips.

"Bravo." He spoke darkly, shifting his gaze back up to us. "Bravo, my dear little brother. You're smarter then I had originally thought you to be." Bill then flipped him off for indirectly calling him stupid. But Tom seemed to have ignored it.

"Yes, it was indeed no coincidence that me and Saphire met in the halls. I purposely went tracking her down just so she could insult me. I then sicked my evil fan-girls upon her, and so there they all went running down the halls. No more stalker fan-girls, and a small revenge for Saphire always torturing me!" He then began cackling evilly, almost hysterically.

"Tom..." Bill paused. "You're a GENIUS!" He suddenly broke out into a full on grin as he complemented him.

"I KNOW RIGHT! I suddenly thought of it and was like hey, I think I'm onto something here!" I rolled my eyes. Tom should be thankful I was not going to tell Saphire of how he used her to get rid of stalkerish fan-girls. If she knew, Tom would be dead.

Just then the teacher walked in bringing our conversation to a stop as she told everyone to settle down and get out there books. I did as she said and got my books out as she began a lecture. I then sat there for a few minutes looking ahead of me, attempting to listen to what the teacher was saying. But my horrible habit of simply not caring what disrupting noise came from her mouth lead my thoughts to wonder. And of course, what else could I possibly think about besides Bill? Just the mental image of him tares my interest from anything in the outside world. How could anyone expect me to focus when I have him right next to me? Exactly, they can't. Well actually, I never focus in class. But that's not the point here.

I cast a side glance at Bill. His head was tilted downward, however he moved it back up every once in a while to look at the black board and back at his notes as he jolted down the teachers words and scribbles, his long lashes brushed against his cheeks each time he looked downward, his coal black lined eyes focused. He held a pencil firmly in his slender hands as he continued to write.

I proceeded to stare at the object of my affections, stuck in my own little world. That was until...

"Victoria!" I jumped slightly as I was torn from my gazing, cruelly pulled out of my day dream.

"Y-yes?"

"Pay more attention in class! I know that Bill must be quite pleasing to the eye, but now is not the time to be staring at him!" The teacher scolded. Blood rushed to my face, staining my cheeks with a rosy pink. Humiliated, I looked down and only nodded in response. I could just hear the giggling from the girls in the class, amused that I had been caught staring at him.

"Oh god, this is embarrassing." I thought to myself. I then looked up a little to see a huge grin spread across Bills face. I blushed an even deeper shade and looked back down.

"That's it, no more staring at him." I confirmed in my mind. Now if only I could believe what I was currently telling myself...

After the embarrassment of class was over and we were released from the room, me, Bill, and Tom all went to lunch where we met up with the others. As I was walking towards the table, I saw a blond headed and black and red clothed girl sitting at the table with Georg and Gustav. I immediately recognized her to be Patience.

"Yo, wassup hommies?" I said sitting down.

"Oh god, Victoria is trying to be gangster! This can't go well!" Gustav said with wide eyes.

"HEEY GUURL!" Patience said with a weird smile.

"Oh no, now Patience is doing it!"

"Hey, We be straight up G's, foo!" I glared at him and crossed my arms. Patience snapped her fingers.

"Mmhm!" She bobbed her head as she said this.

"Please stop..."

"Hmm, I think you need a little more practice." Tom said rubbing his imaginary beard of wisdom as he looked at me. "You're on your way there, though. But we'll NEED to do something about those clothes!" He pointed at my attire and gave me a dramatic expression that somehow reminded me of the video dramatic chipmunk.

"What you talkin about? I'm ALL KINDS of funky fresh!" I snapped my fingers.

"GOD HELP ME! THIS IS TORTURE!" Bill cried as he did a face palm.

"Fine, I guess if you guys can't handle my uber awesomeness, I'll just have to stop before your heads explode from trying to fathom the amazingness that is me."

"You have been around Tom too much." Georg said, Tom only grinned smugly.

"We'll have to keep you far away from him. Tom and Victoria separation begins now!" Bill remarked. We only stared at him.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked. We stared blankly at each other for a moment. Suddenly Bill turned to Tom and began attempting to move Tom's chair around so his back was facing me.

"HEY! YOU MAY NOT SEPARATE ME FROM MY PUPIL!" Tom exclaimed slapping Bill's hands away.

"B-BUT.... SHE'LL END UP JUST LIKE YOU!"

"Shouldn't you be glad? I'm amazing, after all." He then striked a pose and gave everyone a smirk.

"Tom, they say your eyes are the windows to your soul. And right now yours are showing me what you really are, completely full of B.S." Bill commented blankly leaning back in his chair. Tom only laughed at Bills comment.

"Pfft, whatever." He replied. "I'm right and you know it!" Tom continued on.

"Oh shut up!" Bill said as he playfully hit his arm.

**XxXx**

After lunch I continued with my classes, the remainder of my day not very interesting. I managed to make it too the end of the day with nothing exiting happening... at all. School finally ended and me and Saphire were currently located outside waiting for Patience to join us. It was about a minute or two before we saw the doors bust open, revealing Patience standing there in all her glory, her arms spread wide open.

"Such a dramatic pose." Commented Saphire. I only nodded in agreement and watched as Patience ran down the steps and towards us.

"EVERYONE! I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" She said excitedly, a large smile on her face.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"HOLY CR*P, DID YOU WIN A LIFE TIME SUPPLY OF MARSHMALLOWS?" Saphire screamed.

"I WISH! MARSHMALLOWS ARE GOOD!" She replied with wide eyes. "But no. GUSTAV ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!" She exclaimed joyfully, her eyes sparkling.

"WHAT? REALLY?" Me and Saphire yelled in unison.

"That's great!" I said congratulating her with a smile. I knew it was only a matter of time before Gustav asked her out. It was clear he liked her.

"No marshmallows?" Saphire spoke sadly, a frown tugging at her lips. I jabbed her in the side with my elbow. "Hey, you cant blame a girl for wanting a life time supply of marshmallows." She shrugged.

"She's right." Patience nodded in agreement. "Anyway, the dates tomorrow! I can't wait." She said grinning.

"I can tell you can't." I smiled and turned to continue walking.

"OH, that's right! I got you guys something." She stopped in her tracks and began searching her pockets. Me and Saphire only watched with curious eyes until she pulled two silver objects out of her pocket. She held them up to us and upon further inspection I could see that it was two silver Tokio Hotel necklaces, exactly the same as the one she wore around her neck at all times.

"These are for us, seriously?" I said as I grasped one of the necklaces.

"Yeah, it's a thank you present for letting me stay with you guys and not having any problem with sharing your room with me." She explained as Saphire took the other necklace. I held the necklace around my neck and clasped the ends together, securing it in place.

"Wow, thanks allot, Patience!" I said smiling with gratitude.

"Yeah, thanks! I love it." Saphire spoke with a grin.

"You're welcome!" She replied warmly. I then watched as Mrs. Allen's car pulled up.

"Well looks like it's time to go." I said walking towards it. The others fallowed behind me and we all got in the car to go home.

**XxXx**

At home I sat on my bed cross legged, my big panda plush that I had won yesterday on my left, and a pile of homework in front of me. I glared down with hateful eyes at the school work sitting there. I really hated school....

**BAM!** The loud sound of a door slamming open echoed through the room.

"Uhg, I hate this!" Saphire said as she came inside the room dressed in cleaning gloves, an apron, and a bandanna to keep her hair out of her face. "I don't want to clean anymore!" She threw a toilet scrubber on the ground in a fuss. One of Saphires chores to do was cleaning all the bathrooms, and she was not at all enthusiastic about scrubbing toilets.

"Don't come in here swinging that thing all over the place! Your getting nasty toilet water on everything." I said scrunching my face up in a disgusted expression.

"Eeew! Toilet water." Patience spoke as she laid on her bed, cellphone in hand as she texted.

"Uhg.." Saphire picked up the toilet wand and threw it outside the room. "Someone can just pick that up later." She kicked the door shut from behind her and took off her gloves. I rolled my eyes.

"Who are you texting?" I asked Patience.

"Gustav." She replied, not taking her eyes off the phone.

"You talk to him allot."

"Yeah, well were going on a date. Why wouldn't we talk allot?" She grinned at me, still excited about the date. "I'm going to be Gustav's girlfriend! I'm going to be Gustav's girlfriend!" She said in a sing song tone as she did a small happy dance. I smiled and turned back to the pile of papers on my bed, the sight of them causing a loud sigh. I picked up my pen and began continuing my work. However before I could get anymore of it done my phone vibrated, indicating that I had gotten a text. I picked my phone up and looked to see what it said.

**"Hey! It's Bill, I just wanted to know if you would want to go some place with me?"** I stared down at the text blankly. D*mn it. I can't go! I'm grounded. I pouted at this realization. I guess I'll just have to tell him no. I sighed and was about to text my reply to him, but suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed my phone away from me.

"Hey what are you looking at?" Saphire said and began reading the text with curious eyes.

"Saphire! Give me back my ph-"

"OOO! YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH BIIILL!" She dragged out his name.

"WHAT? SHE IS?" Patience said and hopped off of her bed to run over and look at the text.

"OOO! YOUR GOING ON A DATE WITH BIIILL! YOUR GOING ON A DATE WITH BIIILL!" She sang teasingly. I snatched the phone back from them.

"No I'm not!"

"WHY?"

"Because it's not a date. And I cant go anyway. I'm grounded, remember? I'll just tell him no."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Saphire tugged the phone out of my hands once more. My eyes widened as I saw her thumbs texting quickly, a psychotic look on her face. Oh no! I had to stop her before it's too late! I stood up on my bed and tried to jump her, but she moved out of the way causing me to land with a thud on the ground.

"OWIE!" I said in pain as I laid on the ground.

"SORRY! BUT IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" She said running away from me.

"GO SAPHIRE!" Patience cheered pumping a fist in the air.

"T-traitor!" I glared at Patience. She only shrugged in reply. When I finally stood up from the floor I was greeted by Saphire tossing the phone towards me. I caught it in my hands and glared at her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Oh nothing, I just told Bill you would LOVE to go someplace with him!"

"Well.. that isn't too bad, I guess." I said meekly. Though saying it that way was a little embarrassing. Why couldn't she just say a simple "okay?"

"Oh and you confessed your undying love for him." She walked away with a bored expression, as if it was nothing big.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I ran over to her and picked up a pillow and began beating her repeatedly with it. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME! HOW COULD YOU? NOOO!"

"AAAAAAH! RELAX! IT WAS A JOKE! A JOKE! I DIDN'T ACTUALLY SAY THAT!" I froze in place, the pillow raised above my head. I stared at her with realization.

"Huh? Really?" I said calmly.

"Yes!" I continued to stare at her for a few seconds. Suddenly, my expression became dark and angry.

"AAAH! YOU SCARED THE CR*P OUT OF ME! DIE! DIIIE!"

"AAAAH!" She screamed loudly, trying to crawl away. I continued swinging the pillow at her roughly.

"I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! PLEASE SPARE ME CRUEL WITCH OF DOOM!" I glared even more.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY?"

**XxXx**

"Okay, so me and Patience will go downstairs and distract Mrs. Allen and then you can sneak out the front door." Saphire explained as I slipped on a jacket and zipped it up before walking out of the room, the other two fallowing me.

"Okay, sounds good to me." I replied coming to a stop at the top of the stairs.

"Alright, initiate plan now!" They both nodded there heads in agreement, a serious look upon there faces.

"Roger that sir!" Saphire said with determined eyes. I glared at her.

"Excuse me?"

"OH... uh, I mean ma'am!" Her eyes shifted around nervously. I shook my head before continuing.

"Whatever, just go already."

"Okie dokie!" Patience replied. I watched as they both went down the stairs and turned the corner, disappearing from my sight.

"Heey! So what's for dinner?" I heard Saphire questioned loudly. I then began to slowly creep down the stairs, once at the bottom I looked around the corner to see Mrs Allen standing there, her back facing me as she spoke to Saphire.

"Spaghetti, salad, and garlic bread." She said back simply.

"OMG! Really? Yumm! Sounds good!" Patience commented enthusiastically with a smile. I then began to sneak across the room quietly, careful to not make a single sound.

"Ah yes! I love spaghetti! It's so...noodle like." Saphire wore a fascinated expression while speaking.

"It IS noodles. Noodles with sauce." I finally made it to the door unnoticed. I grasped the door handle and twisted it silently before slowly pulling open the door.

"SO THAT'S WHY IT'S SO NOODLEY!" Saphire exclaimed loudly, as if it was an eye opening discovery for her. I rolled my eyes as I creeped out the house and shut the door softly. Once safely out of the house, I let go of the door knob and sighed loudly with relief.

"Hi!" A voice said in greeting from behind me. I gasped and jumped slightly before turning around to see Bill standing there.

"What the...? When did you get here?"

"I got here like right before you came out of the house." He said blankly.

"Oh... okay. Anyway, where are we going?"

"Somewhere...." He said slowly and began walking.

"Oh no, not MORE surprises?" I exclaimed in horror next to him. This caused a bright smile to paint his features.

"Haha, no. It's just the park." He spoke in amusement as he looked over at me. Then he suddenly reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me into a run. "Now lets get going already!"

"Can't we walk?" I said while laughing and stumbling a little as we printed off.

"Noo! This is funner!" I struggled to keep up with his long strides as he ran down the sidewalk.

"Fine!" I rolled my eyes. He continued dragging me along as we ran down the street like maniacs, laughing and smiling the whole way. We probably looked like two mental people that escaped from a hospital and the others who saw us were either scared or freaked out. Oh well.

Suddenly we came to an abrupt stop. "Okay, were here. See? Nothing exciting." He said letting go of my hand. I looked over the area to see a small pond, benches were set here and there, there was also a swing set and a jungle gym with a slide for the kids to play on. I smiled.

"Oh, thank god. This is my kind of place!" I walked slowly over to the swings and sat down in one, grabbing onto the chains that held the seat up. I slowly swayed back and forth as Bill took the one next to me.

"You like such simple places!" He complained.

"But it's nice, isn't it?" I stared up at the sky. The sun was just starting to set over the horizon, painting the sky with hue's of orange, pink, red, and gold. "I like quiet places with not allot of hype going on. It's more relaxing." I said as I listened to the birds chirping in the distance.

"Yeah... it is nice." We then fell into a silence, but it was not an uncomfortable one. We just sat there thinking to ourselves quietly.

"Can I ask you something?" Bill suddenly spoke up.

"Uh, yeah. What is it?"

"Do you have someone you... like?" I froze in place as the question caught me completely off guard. I looked over at him, not sure of what to say.

"Someone I like? As in... LIKE like?" I questioned. I wasn't sure how I was going to reply to this. After all.... he was the one I like.... but.. I cant tell him that!

"Yeah. So... do you?" He turned to look at me and stared right into my eyes.

"I... uh. Uhm.." I fumbled with my words. I didn't know what to say. I can't tell him, but I can't lie straight to his face. Especially when he was looking at me like that, with such expecting eyes. As if... as if he needed to know this somehow. But why?

I abruptly tore my gaze from his. "N-no! Theres no one I like." I lied and bit down on my lip as my eyes looked towards the ground.

"Oh..." His voice was quiet and soft. Everything was silent again for a few seconds.

"W-what about you? Is there... anyone you like?" I asked, still staring at the ground.

"Yes." My breath hitched in my throat as my eyes widened briefly, my heart sinking to the pit of my stomach.

"Y-you do?" I tried to cover the disappointment in my voice though a frown tugged at my lips. Bill.... liked someone already? I furrowed my eye brows together in distress and bit down on my lip harder as the news continued to sink in more.

"Yeah. I've liked her for a while. But I can't tell her how I feel, no matter how much I want to." I gripped onto the chains of the swing, my eyes slowly filling with tears. My chest tightened as a sudden pang of hurt bolted through me. I never thought it would hurt this much, that hearing these words would pierce right through me like this. I swallowed a painful lump in my throat, forcing the sobs that wanted to escape from my lips back downward.

"I was thinking about telling her how I feel today... but.. I changed my mind. Maybe another day I can tell her..." A single tear dripped down my cheek and fell to the ground. A small sob managed to make itself vocal, and then I couldn't control it anymore. I suddenly broke out sobbing, burning tears running down my face one after the other. Though I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as possible, it would not stop the tears from poring down. I didn't want him to like someone. I didn't want him to like anyone but.. but me. I continued to choke on sobs as the thought sank in deeper and deeper.

"Victoria! Why are you crying?" Bill said, distraught covered his features and worry lacing his words thickly.

"I... I don't know. I-I...can't." I pushed the words out between painful sobs, my eyes tear stained and vision blurred.

"Please tell me what's wrong? Did I do something? Don't cry..." His voice was quiet as he spoke, trying to sooth my nerves. But the gesture did not help in the least.

"I....I..... when y-you said there was someone you... I just..." I buried my face in my hands and broke out into sobs once again, not able to find the words to say. I knew what I wanted to say, but I can't tell him! What would he think if I told him? I just... I just can't tell him. Even though it frustrated me so much, I can't! It would ruin everything.

"Please don't cry...." He slowly said while looking straight at me, I could see worry, distress, and hurt all mixed into his brown eyes. I tightened my hands into fists, my nails digging into my skin. "You can tell me what's wrong, you know." He murmured. And in that moment, I snapped. I couldn't do this anymore! I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and without even thinking, my mouth opened and I suddenly screamed out the truth.

"I LIKE YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE I LIKE, BILL! THAT'S WHY I'M CRYING! BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE ME AND YOU NEVER WILL LIKE ME!" Shock covered his face as he stared at me with wide eyes.

**To Be Continued...**

**HAH! You guys probably hate me right now for ending the chapter there. :)**

**I just wanted suspense. O.O' LOL**

**For some reason I don't really like this chapter. I feel like something needs to be fixed. But I don't know what it is**

**Well I got to go now so bye!**

**Please review and tell me how it was. :)**


	18. Confessions: Part 2

**HEEEY EVERYONE! Yay woo! New chapter! :D**

**Hmm... I don't know what to say. Kind of not talkative today. O-O lol!**

**Thanks so much too Kaulitz996, ****authoranonymousdouble7, JUMBIE LUVR 101, lpwriter4life, And TwinSwords1991! I really do apreciat every comment you guys make so thanks allot! ^_^**

**Let Go**

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Confessions: Part 2**

**Re-cap**

**"I LIKE YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE I LIKE, BILL! THAT'S WHY I'M CRYING! BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE ME AND YOU NEVER WILL LIKE ME!" Shock covered his face as he stared at me with wide eyes. **

**XxXx**

My hand shot up to my mouth, clamping over it tightly and my cheeks flushed red at the realization of my words. Oh no... what did I say? No, no, no! I didn't mean to say THAT! I stood up abruptly and began to back away from him.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I stuttered quietly. His expression still showed shock, the news taking time to sink in.

"Wait... so this means y-"

"No! Forget it, forget everything I said." I cut him off before he had the chance too say anything more. I was beginning to panic, afraid of what he was thinking and what he was going to say. I didn't know what was going through his head, all I knew is that my stupid slip up was a huge mistake. "I just... I have to go. I'm sorry!" I turned away from him and began walking briskly, my head lowered to the ground.

"Wait! Don't go!" I heard the sound of chains rattling slightly; indicating he had stood up from the swing. I quickened the pace of my steps, not listening to his objections to my actions. But before I could get far I felt a hand grab my wrist, wrapping around it and stopping me in my tracks.

"Please don't go..." He said meekly. I looked back at him with thick streams of tears still dripping down my face.

"Why? Please just let me go! I know what your going to say... I already know... just... let me leave without hearing it from you." My voice trembled at the last words with small sobs as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. He bit down on his lower lip and a crease formed between his eyebrows as he furrowed them together.

"You don't know what I'm going to say..." He spoke in a quiet tone.

"Bill just... please just forget about what I said. I-I didn't mean to say it..." I said in a hushed voice, a small sob escaping my lips at the end and my head lowered. "You like someone already... I shouldn't have told you my feelings... so please forget about it." I practically begged. I didn't want to lose him... I didn't want him to stop talking to me because he knows my feelings towards him.

"No. I'm not going to forget it. I did say I like someone, but did I ever say _who_ I like?" He questioned; this time his voice louder then before.

"N-no." I sniffled and again tried drying my eyes to rid my sight of tears. "Why are you telling me this anyway?" I tried tugging my wrist out of his grasp so I could leave but I failed as his grip did not budge.

"Just listen for a minute! The one I like is you!" His words caught me by surprise and I suddenly froze in place, my heart skipping a beat as shock bolted through my body.

"W-what?" I questioned softly. He finally released my wrist, only for his arms to wrap around me and pull me into a hug.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I should have told you before. I was just worried if you didn't like me back, then it would wreck our friendship." He explained, the warmth from his embrace traveling through me. I was immediately calmed by him and his words made my heart thump heavily in my chest.

"Y-you like me...?" I stuttered.

"Yes.." I was still standing there in a daze. Wait, was this a joke? Was he just playing with me? No... Bill is not the type of person to do that. He wouldn't play with someones emotions like that. Slowly, a smile pulled at my lips as I lifted my arms up and wrapped them around him tightly, leaning in closer to him.

"Really?" I questioned. Tears still flooded my vision, but it was not of sorrow anymore. But because I was happy. Nothing anyone had ever said made me happier then I was right now. The feeling was just flowing through me and I couldn't help but smile as wide as I could and hold onto him desperately.

"Yes, of course! Sheesh, I just told you; didn't I?" I could practically hear the smile in his voice as he laughed slightly.

"Yeah." I buried my head into his chest, my smile not fading in the least.

"Victoria?" I pulled away from him slightly and looked up.

"Yes?" I sniffled.

"You're still crying... But you're smiling." He said in a confused tone as he looked at the liquid slowly falling. He then placed the back of his hand on my forehead. "Have you gone insane?" He questioned jokingly with wide eyes. I smacked his hand away and laughed.

"No! I'm just really happy." I said and wiped away a few more tears.

"I am too, but I'm not crying!" He grinned at me, his eyes bright. He then tore his gaze from me to look around. "Eh... it's already dark." He scrunched his face up in dislike. "I guess I should take you home then..."

"Yeah... and I still have work I need to do." I said as I remembered my unfinished chores... and school work.

"Well then I guess we should get going." He sighed and snaked an arm around my shoulder before we began walking out of the park. My heart began to beat quickly as I finally realized the closness. I looked down and everything fell silent except for the sound of our foot steps falling on the cement ground as we walked under a street lamp and a few cars passing by.

"Soo." He began slowly as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "If I like you... and you like me... does that mean we're together?" He said as if seeking my approval.

"Uhm, yeah. I guess so." I blushed faintly at this realization.

"So do you want to go out on a date?"

"Uh, yeah! That would be awesome!" I said smiling.

"Alright. What do you say about tomorrow night then?"

"Sure. Where too?"

"I don't know..." He said thoughtfully. "You can come up with something." He concluded.

"Ah, okay. I will." I reassured with a nod. It was another couple minutes before we got back to my house. We walked onto the porch and Bill let his arm fall from my shoulder and back at his side.

"Well I guess I'll just... wait out here and call up my driver.. or mom... since I can't exactly walk all the way home.." He said awkwardly. I laughed.

"No, you can come inside too wait!"

"Ooh, thank you." He said as I twisted the door knob and opened the door walking inside the house. He stepped in after me and closed the door behind him before we continued down the hall. We walked into the living room and Mrs. Allen looked up from a book at us.

"What the... when did he come over?" She questioned with a very confused look.

"Just now. Didn't you hear the door-bell ring? I just walked right past you to go answer it!" I lied to cover up leaving the house.

"No! I did not hear the door-bell and I have not seen you downstairs in a while, I thought you were in your room." I sighed and shook my head.

"You get so engrossed in those books that you don't know whats going on around you." She looked down at her book and back up at me.

"Maybe I do..." Me and Bill then began walking away from her. "Wait, did you ever finish your chores?" I stopped in my tracks at her question and slowly turned to her once more.

"No. I'll go do them now." I confirmed as Patience and Saphire walked into the room.

"Oh look! Victoria's ba-mph!" Patience threw her hand up, covering Saphires mouth before she could finish what she was saying. Saphires eyes widened as she realized what she nearly let slip. She then knocked Patience's hand from her mouth. "Patience get your hand away from my face. Uhm, anyway oh look Bill is here!" She smiled and pointed at him. Mrs Allen only stared before slowly standing up.

"Such odd kids." She mumbled while walking away. We all let out a sigh of relief, well that is except for Bill.

"Whats with the suspicious acting and sighs?" He questioned raising an eye brow.

"It's nothing." I shook my head and patted him on the back. "Well I got to go do chores. You can watch TV or something."

"Aww, fine. I'll call for someone to come pick me up and then watch TV until they get here." He said and I watched as he moped over to the couch. I let out a chuckle before walking out of the room to begin cleaning.

I then proceed to begin my chores, finishing them one after the other. Saphire and Patience had stopped me in the middle of them though to see what had happened while I was gone. I told them I went to the park with Bill and we had a short, meaningless conversation before leaving. They persisted the topic further, not believing what I said but I just left it at that until they gave up.

Finally I was finishing up with the last thing I had to do, which was the laundry. I hauled a laundry basket downstairs being careful to not trip on the steps and entered the light powder blue room where the washer and dryer resided. I put the basket down and opened the washer before I began tossing clothing inside of it. Once the basket was empty I shut the washer door, pored in just enough liquid soap, and started the machine so it could do it's job. There, the last of the laundry was being washed right now and all that would be left is too toss them in the dryer and fold them once they were done drying.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa next to Bill. "YAY! Your done cleaning!" He cheered with a large smile. "Now we ca-" Just then a beeping could be heard and his smile dropped as his eyes widened, an "omg! Are you kidding me?" look on his face.

"Crud, right when you finish I have to leave!" He said as he stood up from the couch.

"Darn. Well I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!"

"Yeah. Bye!"

"Bye Billa!" Patience said with a wave.

"Later." Saphire said. I watched him walk too the door and leave the house and once he was gone I sighed heavily and pushed my bangs out of my face with a pale hand; smoothing my hair behind my ear and out of my face as I casted a glance down at the floor with half lidded eyes.I felt oddly worn out now, wanting nothing more then to collapse on my bed and sleep the rest of the night away. But I still had to wait for the clothes to wash and move them to the dryer... oh who cares. I just want sleep!

I turned around to Saphire and Patience before speaking. "I think I'll just go to bed now. I'm kinda tired." I commented.

"Oh, okay. Well goodnight then." Patience said looking at me.

"Goodnight! Sleep well." Saphire replied.

"Uh-huh, goodnight. Oh, can one of you do me a favor later and switch the clothes from the washer to the dryer?" I asked meekly.

"Sure, I can do it." Saphire volunteered and I smiled at her appreciably.

"Thanks." She shrugged.

"No problem!" I then turned and left the room going upstairs. I went into my room and took off my shoes, disposing of them at the entrance. I changed my clothes before brushing my teeth and turning out the lights too crawl in my bed and cuddle up in my blankets. I then slowly fell into a dreamless sleep, my mind finally able to rest.

**End Chapter ****Eighteen**

**WOO! Finally Bill and Victoria get together! :DD YAY! *Dances!***

**And no, I did not just leave you with this short update. The next chapter is already up! So go... click the next button and read it! ^_^**


	19. First Date

**O_O Lalala..la.. woo. Okay anyway! So yeah... I think some of this chapter sucks but oh well. lol!**

**Let Go**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**First Date**

**XxXx**

My eyes slowly lifted open to the welcoming sight of my plain ceiling roof. I reached up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as a tired yawn made itself vocal. I then sat upright in my bed to toss the blankets off of myself and stand up. I tiredly walked to the closet and grabbed an outfit to wear today before leaving my room to shower. When I entered the bathroom I looked into the mirror and what I saw nearly made me scream at the sight before me. "AAH! My eyes are all swelled up!" I exclaimed looking into the reflection of my puffy, swollen eyes in horror. Crud, I cried yesterday so now my eyes are puffed up! I furrowed my eyebrows together in distress.

"What should I do? I don't want to go to school like this." I said while thinking of a solution for the problem as I drummed my fingers on the white counter. "Maybe water will make it better?" I then turned the faucet of the sink on and splashed cold water onto my face. I continued this for a while until I was sure that I had done it long enough for it to take affect. After turning the water off I dabbed my face dry with a towel and looked into the mirror only to find that the swelling did not go down much. It looked a little better, but it was still puffy.

_"Cr*ptastic, my eyes still look horrible!"_ I cursed in my mind as I stared at my reflection, biting my lip slightly. "Well... I'm sure the swelling will go down before school." I reassured myself._ "Or at least I hope it does!" _

I then proceed to take my shower that was momentarily delayed. I enjoyed the warmth the hot water spilled over me and calmed my muscles. Realizing I didn't have all day, I quickly finished up and got out of the shower, drying myself off before getting dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and a dark violet shirt with black designs all over it. I blow dried my hair and just left it down and went back to my room. I saw that Patience was not in her bed anymore, she was probably down stairs or asked Mrs. Allen if she could shower in her bathroom. I put on my shoes and grabbed my bag and jacket before sighing and walking over to Saphire.

"Wake up." I said shaking her. She continued to lay there like rode kill, not even flinching. "Wake uuup!" I shook her some more. She slowly rolled on her side and got comfortable again. I glared and grabbed a hold of her blankets, pulling them off her bed in one swift movement.

"I SAID WAKE UP!"

"WHAT! OH MY GOD! It's cold in here, give me back my blankets!" She demanded. I then started to walk away from her, dragging the blankets behind me.

"GAAH! WHAT DA HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She screamed jumping out of her bed. I gasped as I nearly tripped over when she jumped on the blanket and wrapped herself in it like it was a cocoon.

"Oh look, a giant burrito." Patience said walking up to us as she looked down at Saphire. Immediately I noticed her hair was dyed solid black, a great contrast to the blond it was just yesterday. I guess she dyed it last night before bed. Black hair suited her very well though...

"WHAT? ESCUSE ME MA'AM, BUT I'M CLEARLY NOT A BURRITO!" Saphire yelled. Patience did not cease to then jump on Saphire.

"GAHAHAHA! I IS HUNGRY, BURTTIO!" She yelled loudly.

"AAAAH! YOU PEOPLE CRAZY! CRAAAAZY!" Saphire then attempted frantically crawling away, not leaving her cocoon of warmth of course. I shook my head before turning and proceeding down the stairs to get some breakfast.

**XxXx**

Once everyone ate and was ready to leave I put on a jacket for the cold and left the house. The day was indeed cold, the air biting at my hands and face as they were the only parts not covered in cotton to protect them from the temperature. I buried my hands in my pockets to keep them warm and looked up. Although the sun was brightly lit in the sky, it did not seem to provide any warmth.

I breathed out in a sigh as I looked back down and walked too the car. I pulled open the door after Mrs. Allen unlocked it. I sat in the back seat on the left, while Saphire was on the right and Patience sat in the front passenger seat. The car started and immediately the heater was turned on full blast to rid of the fog on the windshield. It quickly faded to nothing and so we pulled out of the driveway, my head leaned against the window watching my surroundings pass by.

We made it too school in only a few minutes and got out of the car and walked into the school. The halls were crowded with the bustling of people making there way to lockers and class rooms in the early morning. Me, Patience, and Saphire idly meandered our way through the rushed halls in no hurry. After sorting through my locker with books I went to math and sat down in my seat silently.

And so my day began, it all seemed to have went by in a blur, a hideously boring, uneventful, and... boring blur. That was until history came around...

**"AH! I love you Tom! You're SO hott!"** A blond haired girl said with excitement as she gushed over Tom, whom was sitting at his desk.

"Yeah, I know." He said agreeing with the him being hot part. The group of girls surrounding us then giggled.

"Oh my gosh, you're so funny too!" Meanwhile, I stared blankly ahead. I was sitting between Bill, Tom and about 8 girls. Why? Well because I went to history class a bit earlier then my usual "holy cr*p thank god I got here in time" arrival. And what I discovered is that it was a big, big mistake. I had to sit right in the middle of all there fan-girl squealing, gushing, and over batting of eye lashes. And let me just say it was not a very pleasing situation, especially when they would all occasionally cast death glares at me... Note to self: Never arrive too history class early. Not until they all get used to having Bill and Tom in our class, if that will ever happen.

"OMG Bill I love you! Go out with me!" A dark brown haired girl shrieked. I then proceed to try and throw daggers of death from my eyes, but no matter how much I tried piercing her with my gaze, she wouldn't die. Oh wait a second... was I jealous?...Nah. Never. But at any rate that girl better back the fudge off. I watched as Bill only laughed a little awkwardly before another girl spoke up.

"No, Bill! Ignore her! Go out with me!" Screeched a light brown haired girl Oh god... I can just see where this is going.

"Pf, go crawl in a ditch, pig! Bill is mine!" The dark brown haired one remarked and the other girl gasped.

"PIG?" She exclaimed bewildered. "Oh no you di'int!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh yes I di-id!" They then glared at each other, slowly stepping closer. "Listen, gurl! You better step back and watch yourself 'cause Bill is MY man!"

"What was that? You must be kidding me!" She exclaimed.

"No jokes here! So be jealous, be very jealous, pig!" Woah wait a second... this just might be better then TV!

"Pft, why would I be jealous of some troll? First of all, those shoes do NOT go with that top! And your hair is a DISASTER! And don't even get me started on your make-up! Like O.M.G! Someone call the fashion police cause lookin' that ugly must be illegal!" Everyone in room then OOOH-ed and I think I even heard someone say "Burn!"

"I. AM. THE. FASHION. QUEEN!" The dark brown haired girl practically yelled. Suddenly she jumped the girl and they broke out into an uber intense slap-fight. Some dude in the background then yelled out "CAT FIGHT!" and everyone began cheering.

**"AAH! I STILL LOVE YOU, TOM!" **The blond from before screamed paying attention to nothing but him.

"We really need to leave this place..." I heard both Tom and Bill mumble to themselves and I slapped my forehead and rolled my eyes.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" I jumped in surprise as the teacher yelled, finally walking into the class room. Suddenly the ruckus came too a stop at her demon like voice. "You two!" She pointed at the two girls who were arguing before. "Go to your seats now! I'll be having a little talk with you after class for the commotion you started." She hissed with eyes squinted in a glare. They gave each other one last look before turning and stomping away.

"Now everyone sit down and we will begin." She spoke in a more calm tone and sat down at her own desk. Everyone did as told and went to there desks, many sighs filling the room.

**XxXx**

After history class we walked to the cafeteria to have lunch. I was currently on my way with Bill and Tom to our usual table but I suddenly came to a stop when I heard someone shouting for me.

"TOOOOORIIII!" I turned around and my eyes widened as I saw Aaron coming straight for me. He then grabbed my hand and began running too Saphire's table while he pulled me along.

"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Bill and Tom said in unison as they chased after us.

"GAH! YOU GUYS FALLOWED! GO AWAY!" Exclaimed Aaron while shooing them away with his hand

"Never!" Replied Tom as he and Bill continued to fallow us. We got to the table and Aaron pushed me into a seat before sitting down beside me.

"Hah, no more seats. Bye-bye!" He waved but the twins did not move from there spot.

"..."

"..."

"We're not leaving." Bill commented.

"Yeah I can see that." Aaron said and glared in a childish way.

"Anyway, I think we'll just join you guys today." Said Tom as he looked around for an empty chair to take.

"Aw, donuts!" Aaron fumed. After getting chairs Bill and Tom sat down, no one really bothering to introduce themselves. Aaron, Tyler, and Lukas did not speak due to the presents of Tom and Bill and thus we were trapped in an awkward silence.

Wait a second... what was Lukas doing...? I averted my gaze back to him and horror crossed my features as I saw Lukas begin pushing back and forth on the table a tiny, pink barbie stroller with a egg sitting in it. The buckles strapped around the egg keeping it from falling out. There was a mini diaper wrapped around the egg that I assumed was a tissue and the egg had a smiley face drawn on it with sharpie marker.

Uhm...L-Lukas... what is that?" I pointed at it with wide eyes.

"This is my baby! Her name is Elizabeth, but I just call her Eli." Everyone was silent and my eye twitched.

"Uhm, I think I'm just going to go sit with Gustav, Patience, and Georg." Bill said slowly as he stood up. I looked over at him to see he wore a slightly scared expression.

"Y-yeah. Me too." Tom said stuttering and got up from his seat, not taking his eyes off of Lukas and the egg baby thing.

"Oh... are you sure?" I questioned not wanting them to leave.

"YES, yes... I'm sure.."

"Oh... okay. Later." Great, now they think Lukas and Aaron are freaks. Well... okay so they are, but still.

"Yeah. See you later." They started to slowly walk away, still staring as they took careful steps back. But then they turned and sprinted into a run to the other table.

"Oh, thank god they left!" Lukas said with a sigh. "They were starting to creep me out! I mean, they just kept staring at me. What weirdo's." We all looked over at him silently.

"Uh-huh, suuure. They are the weirdo's, and you're completely normal." Saphire said sarcastically. Lukas nodded, not catching onto her sarcastic tone. I then leaned over to Tyler and began to speak.

"Did something happen to Lukas since the last time I saw him? Like maybe falling and hitting his head... hard.."

"I'm sure he did hit is head, and that that has something to do with this." He gestured to the barbie stroller. "But just to let you know the egg has to do with school, and not him going insane. They gave everyone in class an egg and told them they had to take care of it. Though he went a little too far with the whole parent thing.."

"Oh... " I said slowly. We then continued with lunch, trying to ignore Lukas and his egg baby... which was really hard. But I managed somehow.

**XxXx**

After school I sat at home feeling impatient. Tom and Georg were coming over and I was going on a date with Bill while Patience was going on a date with Gustav. Every minute that ticked by I wondered when they would arrive. Especially since there really wasn't an exact time...

"Hey, do you think this looks good?" Patience asked as she came downstairs. I looked over her outfit to see her dressed in a black short sleeve shirt; the sleeves were black and red striped and there was a skull plastered on the upper left hip area of the shirt. She wore two arm warmers; the one on her right arm was plain black and the one on her left arm was black and red checkered. Her pants were black and covered in zippers and studs, white skull designs were splattered across her right leg and she wore black sneakers. Around her neck hung her silver Tokio Hotel necklace along with a brass knuckle necklace. Her black hair was up in a high messy ponytail and A red X shaped hair clip was placed on the side of her head.

"Yeah! You look really good!" I smiled. Right as I said that the door bell went off and she perked up.

"Gustav's here!" She then ran to the door and threw it open in a flash. "HEY THERE GUS-Billa?" Her expression fell to a clueless look as she said his name questionably. Bill stood at the door with his hands in the pockets of his black pants. A slightly confused look on his face as he tried smiling politely.

"Uhm, Yeah! It's Bill..."

"Well this is disappointing." She said blankly as I walked over to them. "Where is Gustav?"

"Here!" Gustav called out; walking up the steps of the porch while Georg and Tom fallowed behind.

"YAY!" Patience cheered and hopped over to him.

"Hey, Bill!" I said greeting him with a large smile.

"Hi, Victoria!" He said grinning.

"Heey!" Tom greeted as he walked into the house.

"Hi." Georg said simply while stepping inside.

"Oh hey guys!"

"So, are you ready to go?" Bill asked.

"Go where?" Patience interrupted curiously.

"Uh.. were going on a date."

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! SLOW DOWN!" Saphire suddenly busted into the room, sliding across the hard wood floor in her socks before hitting the wall and falling on the ground. She scrambled back to her feet and looked at us with wide eyes. "YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE?" She yelled at us. We nodded in reply, slightly scared. She then walked over to me slowly, eyeing me up and down.

She began to speak quietly to me. "Your going out with him." She pointed at Bill. "While looking like THAT?" She looked up and down at my clothes once more. I nodded.

"Y-yes." At this reply, She continued to give me the "WTF! Are you serious?" Look before turning to Bill.

"Uhh... SORRY BUT WE NEED A FEW MINUTES! SHE'S NOT READY TO GO YET! She yelled and grabbed my hand tugging me abruptly as she darted out of the room and up the stairs. I almost fell flat on my face, but managed to keep myself stable long enough to reach the room. She slammed open the door, threw me in the room, and slammed it shut behind her before practically jumping into the closet head first. I watched as loads of clothing was flung out of the closet, landing all over the place making a mess.

"I can't believe you were going to go on a date with Bill dressed like that! And what's worse is that you didn't even tell me the news!" She popped her head out of the closet momentarily to glare at me as she did the "shame on you" gesture. Then she dived back into the closet to proceed with finding me an outfit.

"No, no way! Nuh-uh... oh god no! Hideous!" I could hear her yell objections at the clothes as she found everything to be unsuitable for the occasion. "UHG! You have NOTHING that is date material!" She complained coming out of the closet, throwing a few shirts on the floor. I shrugged.

"I'm sorry if I don't have any clothes that are in your opinion, date outfit worthy." I rolled my eyes.

"Well I think I can find a few things you could wear in my wardrobe!" She then went back to clothes scuba diving as I sat on the bed and sighed. It was about a minute until I heard a "AHA!" exclaimed loudly. She came out holding a small bundle of clothes. "I found something for you to wear." She hurled them at me and I caught them in my arms, almost dropping them. "Now go get dressed while I look for some accessories!" She demanded as she pointed towards the door.

"Okay." I stood up from the bed and left the room. I walked inside the bathroom and closed the door behind me, making sure to lock it. I threw my old clothes in the laundry basket as I dressed. Soon I was adorned in the new outfit Saphire had given me and I inspected myself in the mirror.

I was dressed in a pair of black jeans with rips and tares, overtop the jeans was a faded black denim mini skirt and on the side there was a cross made out of studs. I was also wearing an off the shoulder white shirt that had blood red roses with black stems and leaves. I shrugged. It didn't look half bad. I then unlocked the door and walked back to my room. When Saphire saw me she did a fake gasp.

"See, That outfit is much better!" She exclaimed. "Okay, now it's time for accessories, hair, and make-up!"

"I think I look fine right now. Can't I just go like this? Bill is still waiting!" I complained.

"Victoria..." She started slowly. "YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH GERMANYS NUMBER ONE HOTTIE; WHOM MAY I REMIND YOU HAS GIRLS THROWING THEMSELFS AT HIM ON A DAILY BASIS AND YOUUU..." She pointed at me accusingly. "You don't even think to put on a little lip-gloss and eye liner and primp your hair ..." Her voice got low and quiet at the end as she thew me a death glare.

"... Yeah." I said simply.

"At this rate, your not going to be able to keep him long." It was now my turn to glare at her.

"Shut up and just get on with it! I don't want to keep Bill waiting for an hour!"

"FINE, FINE! Lets get to work!" She rolled her eyes. She then walked over to the dresser and picked something up. "I thought this would go good with your outfit!" She held it up to me and I looked at it to find it was a dark rusty, almost black chain necklace with a single crimson rose hanging from it.

"Yeah. Thanks!" I took it from her grasp and put it on my neck.

"Anyway, lets do your hair!" She said walking behind me and began to bundle all of my hair up on the back of my head. I stood there silently, waiting for her to finish her work. She put my hair in a messy bun before grabbing a thick plain black headband and putting it in my hair. She then stepped back and looked it over, adjusting some strands of hair and tweaking my bangs. After that she walked away and came back holding a few cosmetics in her hands. This is when I spoke up.

"Don't over do it with the make up!" I said worried. I never really wore make-up and when I did, I never liked to wear allot.

"Pfft, don't worry! I'm not going to make you look like a clown!" She said sarcastically as she untwisted the cap of a bottle of liquid eye liner. "Now hold still. Don't want to mess this up!" I did as she said and practically froze in place as she lined my eyes. After the liner she got out a tube of mascara and attacked my eye lashes with it. Seriously, she was putting on tons of the suff! She better not make my lashes clump together into one huge lash!

"Okay, one more thing; Then we are done!" She said and then picked up a tube full of light red sheere gloss. She took the brush out and applied the red liquid/gel like cosmetic to my lips before twisting the cap back on and smiling at me.

"FINISHED!" She threw her hands up in the air in victory as she yelled this. She then put her hands back on her hips and grinned. "I did a really good job!" She had a smug look, as if giving herself a mental pat on the back for her work.

"Okay, yay for Saphire! NOW can we go downstairs?" I asked. I wondered how long Bill has been waiting now. I hoped it wasn't too long...

"Yes." She spoke casualy, nodding her head in the process. I sighed in reliefe and turned to leave.

"WAIT! ONE MORE THING!" I watched as she quickly darted back towards her dresser and came back holding a black and blue bottle in her hand.

"What is tha-PFFT! ACK!" She suddenly sprayed me with the bottle and I coughed as she almost got the mist in my mouth. "BLEH! What are you trying to poison me?" I complained.

"No. It's body spray! Isn't it nice?" She said smiling. I sniffed the air around me. It smelled sweet, but floral. And it was a really light scent. Nothing over the top.

"Huh... yeah. Actually that is really ni-WAIT A MINUTE! I dont have time for this!" I exclaimed and quickly grabbed a black jacket before running out of the room. I went down the stiars quickly and when I got to the end, I didn't see Bill where I had left him waiting before.

"Probably in the living room." I mumbled quietly to myself as Saphire came down.

"What are you doing here? Get back to your freakin date!" She said grabbing my hand and dragging me away. Oh, so NOW she's complaining about making him wait! We walked into the living room to find Bill on the couch, a little case of eye shadow and eye liner was on the coffee table as he was painting Patience's eye lids coal black.

"Oh wow... Look Victoria! It's your date sitting on the couch putting make-up on Patience!" Saphire exclaimed sarcasticly. I elbowed her in the side with an annoyed look.

"There! All done!" Bill chirrped as he leaned away from Patience too put the eye shadow applicator away.

"Does it look alright?" She questioned.

"It looks great!"

"Really? I wonder if Gustav will like it...?" She mumbled the last part thoughtfuly. Bill then put his hand on his hip and began to speak.

"Gurl! When Gustav see's you he's not gonna know what hit him when fabulous comes and knocks him off his feet!" He snapped his fingers at the end. Me and Saphire stared wide eyed as our jaws nearly hit the floor.

"Ooh wow." I jumped a little as I heard Tom speak from behind me. "That was slightly disturbing." Bill then noticed us and sowly looked over.

"Uh... you were not supposed to see that..." He commented.

"I wish I hadn't..."

"We all wish we hadn't." Tom said and sat down on the couch.

"Well I'm going to go see what Gustav is up too!" Said Paitence as she stood up and walked out of the room. Bill then pushed himself off the couch and walked over to me.

"You look nice." He smiled slightly as he spoke.

"Uhm, thank you!" I replied shyly as I blushed at his compliment.

"Oh yeah, did you ever pick where you wanted to go?" Bill asked and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ooh... uh." I smiled sheepishly up at him and rubbed the back of my neck. "I didn't really think about it."

"TORI! You said you would!" He complained.

"I know what I said! Sorry for not deciding in time!" I opoligized.

"Pfft, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well you're SUPPOSED to be taking me out on a date!"

"Well I would if SOMEONE knew where they wanted me to take them!" He began to tickle my sides making me bust out laughing hystaricaly.

"I-I can't b-br-breath! AHAHAHA! P-please stop! AHAHA!" I laughed trying to get away from him. He did as asked and stopped tickling me only to give me a wide grin.

"HA! You're STILL ticklish!" He said remembering the times he would sneak up and attack me with tickles when we were younger.

"Yes! Yes I am still ticklish!" He smiled once more and held up his hands, wigling his fingers

"You better not do it again..." I warned as I stepped away from him.

"And what if I do?" He gave me an evil look as he took a step foward.

"Then uh... I'll uh I'LL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!"

"NO!" He tackled me with a hug, squeezing the life out of me. "FORGIVE MEEE! I'LL BE GOOD, PROMISE!" He shouted.

"FINE! I accept your opoligy."

"YAY!" He then squeezed me even tighter.

"Too... tight... dyeing! NEED AIR!" I gasped desperatly. He loosened his grip on me and let go, taking a step back.

"Oops!" He grinned. I smacked his arm playfuly.

"Anyway, it's okay that you didn't decide on a place; I kinda already decided for you." I put my hands on my hips and raised an eye brow at him.

"Oh really? And where will we be going?"

"On a double date with Gustav and Patience."

"And where will they be g-"

"HOLY DANCING NINJA MONKEYS ON ICE!" I was cut off as I heard Patience screaming excitedly from the other room. I quickly ran to where she was to find out what all the hype was about and saw her standing in the dining room by Gustav with a little piece of paper in her hand, her eyes wide and excited as a grin tugged at her lips. "ARE THESE TICKETS TO PARAMORE?" She yelled enthusiasticaly.

"Yes!" Gustav was smiling and nodding as he spoke.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I LIKE THEM?"

"You were telling me how much you loved them the other day." He replied simply.

"Oh... right. Of course. THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She practicaly tackled him to the ground as she squeezed him in a big hug.

"You're welcome!" He laughed with a grin and hugged her back.

"Well theres your answer. A Paramore concert." Bill said walking up from behind me.

"A concert?" I said. It was more a question then a statement, as if not believing his words.

"Yep!" He replied with a smile. I felt a ball of excitment bubble up inside me and I grinned.

"VIctoria! Were going to see Parampore tonight! Isn't this awesome!" Patience said looking over at me.

"Yeah! I can't wait!"

"Me neither!

"Well then go get your jacket and then we can leave." Gustav said. Patience nodded her head at his words.

"OKAY!" She ran off to get her jacket and as soon as she left, she was back again dashing out the door. "LET'S GO!" She exclaimed. We all walked outside and towards the black car. Gustav opened the door and climbed inside. We all got inside after him and took our seats. Gustav And Patience sat in the very back seat next to each other and me and Bill sat side by side in the middle section. I looked to the front of the car to see the driver and when I saw who it was, I froze in place and glared.

"Oh... Dane is driving us..." Oh joy, Dane the evil glare of hatred, I'm sure is plotting my death, bodyguard/driver will be driving us once again.

"Yes." I jumped slightly as Dane spoke, at first I thought the yes was to confirm that he was indeed plotting my death. But then I realized that he was replying to my other comment. And my suspicion of him plotting my death was only said in my mind and it would be impossible for him to know my thoughts... right? I was pulled out of my daze as I heard Bill chuckle under his breath from beside me.

"What?" I asked as I raised an eye brow at him.

"You don't like Dane very much, do you?" He whispered.

"You can tell?"

"Pfft, the look on your face a minute ago was proof enough!" He supressed a small laugh and I glared. He enjoys my torment, doesn't he? I looked away from him and out the window, ignoring him. It was a little less then an hour before we got to the concert. Bill put on a hat and sunglasses while Gustav just put on a pair of sunglasses, since he was already wearing a hat. We all then got out of the car.

"You know it looks really weird walking around in fall with sunglasses on... and the suns going to start setting soon. And why do you think a hat and sunglasses will make no one notice you?" I commented as we began walking towards the line.

"Well a hat and sunglasses is better then nothing and I don't want anyone noticing us."

"Ookaay." I said slowly. We got in line ready for the excruciating wait to begin. The area hummed with the chattering conversation from the people around us, I hugged my jacket closer to myself and shuffled my feet across the gray slightly cracked sidewalk beneath me impatiently. This would be my first concert ever. Well, when I was younger I would always watch Bill and the others play at clubs, but that was not really the same as being packed in an arena along with hundreds of other people...

**xXxXx**

After who knows how long, it was finally time. All the waiting was over and we were finally able to go inside the arena. We all rushed inside, trying to get the closest spot to the stage without pushing people over. We were thankfully pretty close to the stage, though not at the very front It was still an awesome spot. The place was packed full of people cramming us in. I shifted from one foot to the other and crossed my arms, the excitement and tension was slowly building up inside of me since now the band would be coming out to play any second.

I don't know how long we stood there for, I lost tack of time as Bill rambled on and I listened intently to his chatter. I said something every once in a while but being the chatter-box he is, he did most of the talking. Bill's rambling was actually a good thing. Since I don't talk allot Bill could do most of the talking for me. I mean I couldn't imagine what it would be like if I went on a date with someone who also did not speak much. Well, Actually, I think I can. My guess is it would go something like this:

**Date: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Date: "This isn't going too well."**

**Me: "Yeah... **"

I had a feeling that image was sadly very true...

Everyone began screaming and I looked up at the stage to see the band coming out. The lead singer, Hayley Williams stepped up to the microphone and smiled at all of the excitedly shouting fans.

"How you guys doing tonight?" She said enthusiastically into the mic. The crowed screamed louder. She gave them all a disappointed look. "C'mon, you guys can do better then that, I know. Let's try it one more time, HOW YOU GUYS DOING TONIGHT?" This caused the crowed to scream even louder, the sound piercing my ears. But I lent my voice in the crowed and screamed as loud as I could. Patience was also yelling at the top of her lungs, a large smile on her face. Haley gave a grin of approval telling the fans they had did well in cheering.

"That's more like it! Now, are you all ready for some music?" Everyone then became hysteric, shouting and waving there arms. "Alright, lets get this thing started!" The music then began, the guitarist strumming his guitar quickly for about five seconds before the drums and bass joined in. The drummer hitting a few drums before settling the beat. I immediately recognized the song as "Pressure" and sang along as Hayley began.

**Tell me where our time went**

**And if it was time well spent**

**Just don't let me fall asleep**

**Feeling empty again**

**Cause' I fear I might break**

**And I fear I can't take it**

**Tonight I'll lie awake**

**Feeling empty**

**I can feel the pressure**

**It's getting closer now**

**We're better off without you**

**I can feel the pressure**

**It's getting closer now**

**We're better off without you**

I jumped up and down and danced to the music, the rush of the crowed, the music, and Hayley's enthusiastic dancing on the stage taking a hold of me and filling me with excitement. The lights flashed and illuminated the large stadium with different bright colored lights.

**Now that I'm losing hope**

**And there's nothing else to show**

**For all the days that we spent**

**Carry away from home**

**Some things I'll never know**

**And I had to let them go**

**I'm sitting all alone**

**Feeling empty**

The chorus started once again and the crowed revved up, cheering, singing, dancing. All of the energy in the room was amazing and I had never expected it to be this fun. Bill and Gustav even seemed to be enjoying themselves even though I doubt they listened to this band. Time seemed to have flew by me in a matter of minutes and soon there was only one last song to perform.

"Okay everyone, It's been great being here tonight, you guys are awesome!" The crowed cheered loudly at her words before she continued. "Sadly the concert will be ending soon, but I have one more song for you guys tonight!" She announced. And as the last song started to begin everyone cheered, throwing there hands in the air.

**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong**

**That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone**

**Stay with me this is what I need please?**

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you**

**We could sing our own but what would it be without you?**

**Oh...**

**I am nothing now and it's been so long**

**Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope**

**This time I will be listening**

Everyone swayed with the music and sang along to the words. Hayley was standing on the stage, the microphone on the stand as she held the stand and swayed with her eyes closed.

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you**

**We could sing our own but what would it be without you?**

**Oh...**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you..**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you..**

**Oooh...**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

**My heart is yours**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

**My heart is yours**

**(My heart, it beats for you)**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)**

**My heart is yours (My heart is yours)**

I suddenly stopped singing along and averted my gaze from the stage and looked over at Bill. He was standing there with a smile, the bright lights from the stage reflecting off his eyes. As if sensing my gaze on him, he looked over at me and our eyes connected.

"Is there something wrong?" He said loudly so I could hear above the fans and the music. I shook my head furiously before smiling up at him.

"No!" He grinned back before taking my hand in his, our fingers intertwining together. My smile widened and my heart skipped a beat as I held onto his hand tighter.

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)**

**My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)**

**(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours**

**(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours**

**(Please don't go, please don't fade away)**

**(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)**

**My heart is...**

The music faded to nothing and Hayley's singing came to an end. Mine and Bill's hands were still connected and I leaned my head against him lightly. I was kinda tired from all the dancing and the excitement of the concert. But a smile was still on my face. And for a moment everything seemed just too good to be true. But if this was a dream then I did not want to wake up...

**End Chapter Nineteen**

**Haha, I think that was kinda cheesy! But it's ok. ^_^**

**I'm sorry if some parts of this chapter are not so good. :(**

**But anyway thanks allot for reading and please comment and tell me what you think!**

**Bye! :'D**


	20. The Return Of Gir!

**HI EVERYONE! First of all, this chapter is not in Victoria's Point Of View, but Saphire's! It really has no importance to the plot of the story. I just thought it would be fun too do. So now you guys can see what goes on in Saphires head and what one of Saphire's days is like! Weeell I hope you all like it! :D**

**A big thank you goes out too A****uthorAnonymousDouble7, TwinSwords1991, Kaulitz996, Fay-Faerie, JUMBIE LUVR 101, And Tokio-Hotel-Cinema-Bizarre for all reviewing! d(^_^)b Thanks allot!**

**Let Go**

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Return Of Gir!**

**XxXxX**

I was passed out in my bed dreaming of a wonderful land where everything was right and good. A world where queen Saphire ruled all! And of course Victoria, Patience, Lukas, Aaron, and Tyler were my good assistance's. Well, Lukas and Aaron were my idiots that dressed up in ridiculous costumes and did stupid things to amuse me, but that's not the the point! The point is I was on my thrown, doin' my queen thang when suddenly,

"DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM!" My eyes shot wide open and I swear I jumped two feet into the air as the piercingly high pitched song invaded my mind. I looked at the source of the horridly evil shouting of my doom and what I saw striked fear into my very being.

"OH GOD! THE LITTLE GREEN THING IS BACK!" I screamed in bloody murder as I stared at the cursed clock that haunted me so long ago! What was that things name? And where was it from? Was it Gir? YES, That was it! From that show, Invader Zim!

"DOOM DOOM DOOM!" I started to panic as it continued it's little death cry. I had to get rid of it! Before it had the chance to call upon his minions too come destroy me!

"DOOOOOM!" The high pitched voice screamed. As if it's evil self was cursing me for all eternity in that moment!

"DIE YOU GREEN DEMON!" I shouted and picked up my pillow, smacking it as hard as I could making it fly across the room and hit the wall. But oh no, it wasn't over!

"DOOMY DOOM DOOM!" My eyes widened even more and I turned too see a SECOND clock sitting there. "DEAR LORD ALMIGHTY! THERE IS TWO OF THEM!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO BE MORE ANNOYING THEN MEE!" I picked it up and ran over too the window, opening it and hurling it outside the window with as much force as possible.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" The clock screamed as it fell too it's death.

"OOWW! WHAT THE HELL?" I heard someone yell in pain. Oops, I must have thrown the clock at them. I closed the window and walked away without a care. That little green, seemingly retarded demon is their problem now. I don't care if it bites their head off and kills them. As long as it's not me.

As I was walking towards the closet to find an outfit for today I suddenly noticed something from the corner of my eye... and that was Patience and Victoria peering into the room with wide, teary eyes as they tried holding back from laughing. D*mn! They were the ones destroying my life! I slowly turned too them and glared.

"You." I said in a menacing voice. They put those clocks of death there! And based on the look on their faces, they were watching the whole time and enjoying it! CURSE THEM!

"pfffffffff AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Patience was the first too bust out laughing and literally fell on the floor at the hilarity of my actions.

"AHAHHA! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE FUNNY! AHAHA!" Victoria fallowed along in laughing like a maniac. Oh, so it was HER idea? Figures. She's the only one that knows I am terrified of the neon space demon!

"AAAHAHAHA V-VICTORIA! Y-YOU WERE RIGHT! OH, GOD! I NEVER THOUGHT ANYONE WOULD REACT THAT WAY! HAHAHAHAHA!" Patience had a huge, cheesy smile on her face and tears of laughter rimmed her eyes.

"AHAHAHAAHA!" Victoria fell too the floor next to Patience. Oh my god! It couldn't have been THAT funny! But they were laying on the ground laughing their a*ses off like no tomorrow! Seriously! like, what the freaking space monkeys? This was too far! I balled my fists up and glared at them in hatred and turned on my heel, walking over too the closet. I opened it and took some clothes out. I didn't bother to kick Patience and Victoria's butt right now because I suspected I had like, three minutes to shower, get dressed, eat, and get out of the house as usual. But I would get revenge on them later! Oh, mark my words! What sweet revenge I shall have!

With the same glare as before, I silently walked around their bodies on the floor still flailing about in laughter and went to the bathroom. After showering I blow dried my short red hair. Hmm.. maybe I should dye my hair a different color? Kind of getting bored of the red...

After drying my hair I only put a little hair gel in and made it a bit messy before getting dressed. I put on a purple shirt and a black and purple plaid ruffle skirt. I then pulled on black ripped tights along with knee high black and purple checkered socks. And to finish it all off, I put on black combat boots and a studded belt. Obviously, the theme for today was black and purple...

After leaving the bathroom I put on a few brightly colored bracelets before grabbing my back pack; Which was littered with buttons and key-chains all over the outside. Just too make it not so boring and plain. I then walked down the stairs and into the dining room where everyone was already eating breakfast.

"Hey, Saphire!" Victoria greeted me with a smile.

"Top of the evening too ya!" I said and took the seat next too her.

"Uhm... it's morning. Not evening.." She said slowly.

"So? Evening, morning. Doesn't really matter, does it?" I replied. She only shrugged and went back to eating. But, seriously! Who cares what time it is? If I want to say top of the evening, then I'mma say top of the evening! And besides, somewhere in the world, it's evening, Not morning. So I'm still right anyway.

My stomach then decided to make itself noticed and proceeded to growl loudly like a freakin' monster was living in there. No, really, I swear cookie monster resides in my stomach. Always wanted food and I could just eat cookies ALL day. Even while I sleep... but I'm sure I would get fat very quickly... wait, what was my point here? I don't know! All I know is I want food!

I broke out of thought as I looked over the food that was spread out on the table. Yay! Looks like today someone made a real breakfast for everyone so I don't have to go and get some stupid cold cereal! I love it when people make food so I don't have to do anything! I grabbed a plate and then put two waffles on it before covering it in syrup. I saw that there was different kinds of chopped up fruit in little bowls on the table and a container of yogurt and so I got a cup and made myself a yogurt parfait by layering the different fruits and the vanilla yogurt. Lastly, I pored myself some orange juice so I could finally get my munch on and practically attacked my waffles.

I finished my food around the same time the others did, even though they started eating before me. What can I say? I'm a fast eater! Anyhoodle, Mrs. Allen told us to get our lazy butts off our chairs and out the door and so I began too drag myself too the front door and outside. UHG! School! Hmm, What torture awaits me for today at that hell hole? I don't know! But I really don't want to find out!

I walked too the car and opened the door getting inside. Why don't we have a bus to take us too school? These are the things that keep me up at night, I swear!

Once everyone was seated Mrs. Allen started up the car and pulled out of the driveway. It was only about three minutes into the car ride and I was already getting bored. So I started to bounce up and down in my seat.

"I'm bored! I want to do something fun! I do, I do, I do!" I said loudly, still bouncing from boredom.

"We're in a car driving to school, what could we possibly do that would be fun?" Patience asked as she looked back from the passenger seat at me.

"SING SONGS!" I yelled loudly, flailing my arms around as best as I could inside a car without hitting something.

"What s-"

"IF ALL THE RAINDROPS WERE LEMON DROPS AND GUMDROPS, OH WHAT A RAIN THAT WOULD BEEE!" I began to sing. Actually, it probably sounded more like shrieking... but that's okay. I just have a very unique way of singing.

"Oh, Gosh!" Victoria exclaimed and buried her face in her hands.

"I WOULD STAND OUTSIDE WITH MY MOUTH OPEN WIDE! AHH-AH-AH-A"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I jumped and stared at Patience with wide eyes as she screamed in horror. "BARNEY! NOT THE GIANT PURPLE PEDOPHILE DINOSAUR FROM HELL!" She yelled. OMG! Patience hated, and based on the look on her face, probably was a little scared of Barney! How freakin' perfect was this?

"YOU'RE SCARE O"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH" She cut me off with her screaming.

YOU'RE SCA-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH"

"STOP THAT!" She immediately closed her mouth and stared at me with wide eyes. We sat there in complete silence as I glared at her. "ANYWAY! You're scared of Bar-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I smacked myself in the forehead as she began screaming more.

"PATIENCE!" Victoria practically yelled.

"WHAT?" Patience said with a bored expression. Woah... mood swings.

"No more screaming... please..." Victoria practically begged. With that, Patience glared at us and slowly sank down in her seat.

"One day, I'll get you, Barney. You will DIEEE!... One day..." She whispered the last part too herself before going completely silent. I looked over at Victoria too see her staring blankly with a "WTF" look.

"That was kind of fun.." I said slowly with a blank expression. She looked back over at me with a glare.

"Don't you dare say it..." We stared at each other for a few moments before I grinned evilly at her. Horror striked her expression and she put her hands up to try signaling for me not to do it, but it was too late.

"Barney..."

Three...

Two...

One...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

God, I am evil! But it was SO fun!

**XxXx**

After Patience stopped screaming and ranting about Barney and Victoria stopped smacking me with her bag for being the cause of Patience's rant of Barney, we were all dropped off at school and continued our day in classes. And in one of them, I had the pleasure in finding out there was a pop quiz today! Woo, thanks so much my kind, soul stealing teacher! Hey, guess what class! I've got a pop-quiz for you! Surprise, surprise! Lets hope you don't fail! Seriously, so cruel!

I stared down at my paper with my pencil hanging out the side of my mouth. Cr*p! I have no freakin' clue what the answer to any of these are! Hello horrible grade! I'm Saphire, and I hate you! I took a moment to look out of the corner of my eye and at Victoria only too see her lazily writing the answers down like it was nothing. D*mnit! She isn't even trying! And I know she's going to get a perfect score! That's how it always was. Never paid attention in class, never tries hard in her studies, and somehow she comes out on top with her grades! Why is she smart?

WAIT! Maybe... maybe with her having no real life, she actually just sits around studying! Oh no, I could totally see her doing that! Just sitting there... studying... and studying... Oh, god! The horror of the image! THE HORROR! OH IT'S MELTING MY BRAIN! I gripped my head in pain and squeezed my eyes shut as I imagined Victoria wasting her life away with school books. And e...education! BleCK! I think I'm going to be sick! Wait a second..

O M G!

I'm supposed to be working on the test! It's almost over! AAAH! WORK BRAIN, WORK! DON'T FAIL ME NOOOW! D*MNIT QUIZ! SOLVE YOUR OWN PROBLEMS ALREADY! I DON'T NEED THEM!

**XxXx**

After the horror of that pop-quiz was over, I GLADLY left the class room. Only to realize I would have to travel through the halls too my next class. Uhg! Maybe I can sleep through it? No, no! If I want to fallow through with my plan of becoming really smart, getting a good, high paying job and becoming RIIIIIITCH! MUAHAHAHA!... Ahem... I would need to have good grades! ... Cr*p! I can already see my plan falling apart by the seems...

Anydoodles, eventually my most favorite class came around. EATING CLASS! Yes, lunch. Dear, dear, lunch! How I love you so! Mostly because it means half of today's hellish torture in this prison of education they call "school," was over and done with!

Unfortunately, today's lunch s*cked! Whatever they were serving today looked seriously NASTY! I was scared I would die and spontaneously combust into flames if I ate it! So instead I got a salad. Yay, now I can gnaw on leaves! I viciously impaled my ranch covered leaves with my fork, bringing it too my mouth and chewing the leafy green life out of it. Ha! Take that salad! Wait... with ranch and croutons, actually not that bad... Oh well. DIE!

I continued to munch on my salad until a certain racket caught my attention. I looked too the side to see Aaron sitting at the table. He was holding a game-boy in his hands, his attention purely on the game he was playing, his tongue slightly sticking out the side of his mouth as his thumbs clicked away. "NO!" He screamed in horror.

"WHAT?" I yelled with wide eyes.

"THE FROG KEEPS DYING!" I squinted my eyes into a glare as I began to speak.

"Are you playing frogger?" He looked up from his game and glared back.

"Yes..." He spoke slowly as he moved the gaming device away from me. OMG! I love frogger!

"I WANT TO PLAY IT!" I screamed and reached across the table for the device.

"NOOOOOO!"

"I WANT!"

"YOU DON'T!"

"I DO, I DO, I DO!"

"AAAH!"

"WANT!" I finally got the game and tugged it out of his hands. "I win!" I then began playing the game, the sound of beeps and clicks from the game mixed with the mournful weeping of Aaron as he sobbed things like, "My precious game!" and, "I'll never win!" in the background.

I'm bored..." Lukas suddenly said.

"Me too." I replied, still playing Aaron's game.

"WHAT? HOW CAN YOU BE BORED WHILE PLAYING MY GAME?" Aaron cried out. Hmm, it almost seemed like he was mad. Oh well!

"Because... " I said, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"I wish Victoria had lunch with us more often." Lukas continued as he ignored Aaron. "I FEEL SO FORGOTTEN!"

"ME TOO!" Aaron screamed dramatically, no one paying attention to him.

"Well, it makes sense that she spends more time with them." I said referring to Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav. "After all, Bill and Victoria are like, a couple now."

"WHAT?" They all suddenly yelled in surprise.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Aaron demanded, shock covering his face.

"Like.. only a few days ago."

Well, I'm SO glad it wasn't that evil guy with the baggy clothes! I've heard about him and his pervy-player ways!" Lukas said as he glared suspiciously at the monkey whom goes by the name Tom.

"Oh, you mean the filthy stink monkey? And by the way, that term is LITERAL! Seriously, he probably never showers! And his dreads are not even dreads, they are more like rolls of dirt!" Everyone scrunched their faces up in disgust.

"EW..."

"But Bill is nice. And Georg and Gustav are cool. Honestly, they are allot nicer then I thought they would be. I used to think with being so famous and all they would be stuck up or something. But it's not like that at all. But on the other hand, filthy stink monkey is a WHOLE different story..." I explained.

"Well.. "Aaron began. "If Bill is dating our dear friend, Tori... " An evil look came across his face. "WE SHOULD SAY HI!" He said cheerfully as he stood up from the table. The once evil look replaced with a wide, cheesy grin.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I said and grabbed the color of his shirt as he began walking over there. "I'm pretty sure Lukas and his little egg-baby-thing freaked them out enough as it is before!" We all looked over at Lukas. His creepy egg-baby-thing by his side in it's Barbie stroller. He looked at us with wide eyes.

"D-don't pay attention too them..." He said and moved the Barbie stroller to face the opposite direction so egg-baby-thing didn't have too see our stares. I really can't wait until his assignment is over and he finally gets rid of that thing...

"ANYWAY! My point is, they already think you guys are weirdo's. If you go over there then they will surely find out you guys are fre-... wait," I stopped as an evil plan began to form in my mind. This could be funny. Very funny. Perhaps this could serve as a good source of entertainment! "You know what, lets go! I'm sure Victoria would be thrilled that you decided to join her and the others!" I said smiling deviously. Aaron stared at me for a moment but soon caught onto the plan in my mind and smiled.

"Yes, yes! I'm sure she would," Aaron said as he rubbed his hands together with an evil look in his eye.

"Well then, lets go introduce ourselves!" Lukas said as he stood up from the table.

"Oh, god! Can't we just leave them alone?" Tyler asked with an already exhausted look on his face from what was soon to come.

"No, no we cant! Now come on, Tyler!" Lukas said as he grabbed Tyler's arm and dragged him along.

"I have a feeling that this is going to end badly..." He said with wide eyes.

"No it won't! Well, maybe it will. But we're going anyway!" I said as we continued walking towards Victoria and everyone else. I then noticed that Victoria and Bill had their chairs pushed a little closer together then usual as they chatted and smiled at each other. Aw, how cute. They really do look good together. I almost feel bad for bringing Lukas and Aaron to ruin their conversation. Wait a minute.. I'm bored. I don't feel bad at all! As long as it entertains me!

"GO, AARON!" I screamed and hurled him towards the table. He yelped and stumbled smacking right into the table and between Victoria and Bill, Causing them to both jump back in surprise.

"OW, OW! I HIT MY LEG ON THE CHAIR!" Aaron whined as he held his knee.

"Oh, no!" Victoria said in horror as she looked at all of us with wide eyes.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" I said cheerfully as I grabbed a chair and moved it over to the table.

"YOU WERE NOT INVITED!" Tom yelled and grabbed the chair out of my hands and moved it away. I glared at him and pouted stubbornly.

"Oh, but dear Tomi! We are FRIENDS so I don't have to be invited!" I said in a forced happy tone through clenched teeth, my eye twitching. I turned and looked at Bill. "Isn't that right Bill!"

"Yeah, I guess." He replied with a shrug.

"Oh, and it wouldn't be a problem if mine and Victoria's friends also sat with us today, would it?" I emphasized Victoria's name. Ha! He can't say no!

"Uhm, uh.." He looked at Aaron, Tyler, and Lukas before looking at Victoria. I knew she didn't want them to be here, but Bill didn't know that. He probably thinks if he said no, his girlfriend would be mad for rejecting her friends. "Yeah! I guess it's cool if they sit here today."

"No, Bill! Not the freaks with the egg-baby-thing!" Tom whispered too Bill. But he could clearly be heard by everyone. Lukas glared in pure hate at him as well as Aaron. Tyler didn't seem to mind though..

"Pf, only we can call us freaks!" both Lukas and Aaron said at the same time. Aaron glared and then rolled up his sleeves like he was ready to fight as he stomped over to them. He pushed Tom out of the way so he could jam a chair between Bill and Victoria and sat down between them. Apparently Aaron pushed Tom a little too hard, causing him to stumble back. I watched with gleaming hopeful eyes as I waited for him to hit the floor. But unfortunately some of his stalker-ish fan-girls who constantly watched him at school darted over to him out of no where, throwing themselves on the floor behind Tom so when he landed his fall was cushioned by the girls. At first, Tom looked at them a little freaked out but soon stood up, dusting himself off.

"Thanks, ladies," He said as he shoved his hands back in his pockets and walked away as if nothing happened.

"I STILL, STILL LOVE YOU, TOM!" One of them shouted. Uhm, wtf was that about? Anyway, D*mnit! Tom didn't fall on the ground! And now probably thirty girls have a bounty on Aaron's head! I would have to warn him later. Oh well... I then looked back over at Aaron too see what he was doing.

"Hey, there! Hi! I'm Aaron! Victoria's beloved older brother!" Aaron said with a psychotic grin as he held his hand out to Bill. Bill did not make a single movement to shake his hand, he only looked past Aaron and at Victoria with a confused stare.

"I don't remember you having any siblings.." Bill said. It was more like a question though. With an annoyed look, Victoria then hit Aaron in the side with her elbow causing him to grimace and flinch.

"I don't! This is just my retarded friend, Aaron."

"I can't believe you insulted me while I was right here! Able to hear you... your cruel words," Aaron spoke with wide eyes. But they both ignored him.

"Oh, okay," Bill replied.

"Your cruel insults... like a stabbing pain inside of me.." Aaron continued. Victoria put her hand on him and tried slowly pushing him away from the table.

"OH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW? DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH THAT YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE?" He exclaimed dramatically with a fake look of hurt.

"Maybe."

"YOU'RE SO CRUEL!" He then fell to the floor in a ball of pathetic fake sobs and cries as Victoria slowly nudged him with her foot, trying to push him far, far away.

"Goodbye..." She nudged him again. But he didn't leave. Just laid there in a heap of drama-ness.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Bill asked as he leaned over to Victoria. "Like... does he need medication?"

"I'm sure he does..." She said staring down at Aaron. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Suddenly, I felt someone nudging me and I looked over to see Lukas.

"How do I speak to this imbecile?" Lukas asked quietly as he pointed at Tom.

"Oh, as you can tell from his clothing, he likes to pretend he's some hard-core gansta or something! Just... throw a bunch of slang talking at him and it should be easy!" I said smirking. Lukas sighed slowly before speaking.

"Alright, I'll give it a try." He pulled a cap out of no where and put it on his head at an angle and then turned back to Tom, whom was sitting next to Bill with his arms crossed.

"YO, YO! WHAT IT DO, FOO?" He moved his hands around in strange ways as he spoke. Tom jumped slightly from the sudden yelling in his face before giving Lukas a freaked out expression.

"... Why are you talking like that...?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Fo shizzle. What we finna do today, dawg? I aint tryin' to hang 'round this sh*t doin' nuthin'. Let's bounce and pick up some fiiine honeys, ya dig?" I stifled a laugh as Tom continued to stare at Lukas, completely blank of emotion.

"... What?"

"Word... " He nodded slowly and put his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. With that, Tom gave him one last freaked out expression before he began to slowly scoot away from him.

"Okay, I think that went well," Lukas said as he turned back too me, looking completely serious. There really was something wrong with Aaron and Lukas...

"SO!" Aaron said loudly as he suddenly jumped up from the floor, acting like he was not just fake crying on the ground. "I heard that you two are dating. Huuh?" He said slyly while wiggling his eye brows at Bill and Victoria .

"Someone, please just shoot me now," Victoria whimpered quietly to herself.

"Uhm, yes. Yes we are," Bill replied simply.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. So it's true. So, uh, there is just a few things I'm going to need to ask you about," Aaron then pulled out a bubble making pipe and began to make bubbles with it as he tried to look superior somehow. And by now, Victoria was softly hitting her head on the table in defeat. Wait, why does he carry a bubble making pipe around with him?

"Okaay.." Bill dragged the word out slightly, almost awkwardly.

"So, Bill. What do you do for a living?" He made a few bubbles with his pipe.

"Uh... I sing... I'm in a band..." Bill looked at Aaron like he was completely retarded. I swear by the look on his face I could just hear him thinking, "WTF is wrong with this person?"

"PFFT! DO YOU THINK THAT WILL GO ANYWHERE?" Aaron practically yelled with wide eyes. "C'MON, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH YOUR L-Wait you're already famous..." He said with a look of sudden realization. "Okay then. Moving on!" Bill then proceed to stare at him while looking very freaked out.

"Uh, do we really have t-"

"SILENCE! THE INTERROGATION CONTINUES!" He yelled as he swung his bubble pipe around. Oh, god! This was too good! Bill looked extremely frightened and Victoria was practically dyeing in a puddle of tears of torture! HA! That's what you get for pulling that little Gir alarm clock prank thing this morning with Patience! Oh well, got my revenge, I guess I could end the harassment now.

"Aaron! Stop freaking people out and sit down already!" I demanded.

"Nooooo! I WANT TOO FREAK PEOPLE OUT!" I then proceed to grab a spoon and shovel up a large pile of mash potato's before aiming them at Aaron, I flung the mash potato's at him and his eyes widened as he realized what was coming straight for him.

"AAAH! THE POTATO'S ARE ATTACKING ME!" He screamed as he ducked down, dodging them. But there was someone walking behind him right as he ducked, and they ended up hitting them in the side of their head, ruining their hair. And as soon as I realized who it was, my eyes widened in shock.

Oh my god! It hit Karin! That girl who hates Victoria! A look of shock was on her face and her mouth hung open as she slowly reached up too her now potato covered hair. She looked to the left at us, or more specifically me, and anger flashed across her face. Ha, she was MAD! Wait, was that a good thing? Before I had any time to think, a hand full of pea's came hurling towards me and I ducked down, causing the food to fly past me and hit...

"AH! WHAT THE FLIPPEN NOODLES? WHO THE HECK THREW THAT?"

Patience.. right. In. The. Face...

I immediately raised my hand and pointed at Karin. Patience looked at her in pure anger as she wiped the pea's off her face.

"Oops, I meant to hit the red haired freak, but I ended up hitting the emo loser!" Karin said in a snobby tone as she looked up and down at Patience's pure black and red clothes. Patience shot a death glare at Karin as she slowly stood up from her seat.

"What the h*ll is your problem?" Patience demanded, majorly p*ssed off. "You DARE to insult one of my friends and call me an emo loser? Are you just begging too get punched in the face?"

"Pfft, what are you going to do? Have your beefed up boyfriend hit me? I heard he was on steroids anyway. Or, of course, that wimpy emo twig over there can try and hit me," She said pointing at Bill. "That is, after he's done fixing his make-up! Your choice!" She said annoyingly and laughed a little at us. Everyone glared at her and Victoria opened her mouth to tell Karin off, but Patience beat her too it.

"What the h*ll did you just say?" Patience demanded in a low voice, getting madder each second.

"Ch, are you deaf? I said he," She pointed at Gustav. "Is on steroids and he," She then pointed at Bill. "Is a wimpy little emo!" Patience's tolerance completely snapped in that moment as Karin finished speaking and the most terrifying glare covered Patience's features.

"YOU F*ING WH*RE!" She yelled in an almost demonic tone. Wait, that DID really sound demonic! Oh cr*p! I'm hiding under the table now!

Patience picked up her tray of food and raised it above her head, she then threw it with as much force possible and I watched as it shot through the air at a frightening speed and smacked Karin straight in the face.

"OOOOOOHH!" The whole cafeteria said loudly at the same time. Woah, I didn't notice that everyone was staring until just now! The tray of food fell from Karin's face and she was left standing there with her mouth hanging open in shock, food COVERING her face like a mask.

"AAH! YOU LITTLE B*TCH! LOOK WHAT YOU DID?" Karin shrieked as she wiped the food off of her.

"I AM looking, and I'm glad to see the food made your fugly face a little more bearable too look at."

"UHG! F*ING B*TCH!" Suddenly, Karin jumped Patience and they broke out into a fight. At first Karin was pulling all the wimpy moves, tugging hair and clawing with her fingernails, that is until Patience strait out hit her in the face! OW! That's gotta hurt!

"WAIT! DON'T KILL HER, PATIENCE!" Gustav yelled as he got up and ran over to them, trying to break up the fight. But it was too late, Patience was already brutally attacking Karin. I really didn't mind. Patience could beat Karin as much as she wanted too.

"Hehe." I looked over at Victoria too see her smiling in evil delight as she stared at Karin getting the daylights beat out of her. "That's for trying to ruin my life." She said quietly, almost looking psychotic.

"AAAAAAAH!" Karin yelled as Patience was sitting ontop of her back, bending her arm behind her. Oh, cr*p! Maybe I should help in holding her back! I think she was going to break Karin's arm any minute now! I quickly stood up from my seat and ran over to them, Gustav finally pulled Patience off of Karin and I had to hold Karin back from jumping Patience again.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Karin yelled.

"GO DIE!" Patience screamed.

"SHUT UP, B*TCH!"

"Oh my gawd! YOU'RE MEAN!" Aaron cried as he hurled food at Karin.

"GAAAAH! THAT WAS AN APPLE, YOU IDIOT!" HA! Nice one, Aaron!

"SAY YOU'RE SORRY FOR BEING A MEANIE!" He continued to chuck food at her as he yelled this.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! STOP IT, YOU DORK! AAAH!" She continued to scream and fuss away. Oh my god, could this moment get any better?

**SPLAT!**

Oh, it just did! There goes that horrid, poisonous lunch I refused to eat earlier, and it hit her right in the face... Disgusting! But still, I continued to hold her back as Aaron proceed to chuck food at her, demanding that she apologize while Victoria stared joyfully at Karin's torture. Oh cr*p! I just thought of something, what if we get in trouble for this... ? Oh well!

"THROW ANOTHER APPLE, AARON!" If we get in trouble, then I want to make sure it was worth it!

"OKAY!" He yelled.

"Oh, god!" Karin groaned.

**XxXxXx**

Later that day, after school, I sat on the sofa in front of the TV, my legs propped up on the coffee table and a bowl of pop-corn in my lap. Yep, nothing else to do today! Which means I was now bored out of my mind! I sighed and tossed a piece of pop-corn at the TV screen. _"Uhg, what can I do?" _I thought bored. I sat there for a moment thinking before my eyes widened as a sudden realization hit me. Oh my god! I just realized I'm starting to have no life! This is horrible! I used to have plenty of things too do! This can't happen! I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE VICTORIAAAA!

Right in the middle of my inner rant the door-bell went off and I perked up at the sound and sat up straight on the couch. _"Someone is here." _I thought while glaring suspiciously at nothing. _"Must investigate." _I put the pop-corn on the table and got up from the couch and peeked around the corner to see down the hallway. I watched silently as Victoria went to the door and opened it. She said something before opening the door wider and in stepped Bill and Tom fallowed by Georg and Gustav. My eyes squinted into a glare as I looked at Tom and once he noticed me he did the same. And that was it, a silent war was raging between glares. To others we may have just been giving each other dirty looks, but too us a declaration of battle was being confirmed.

He turned his head to the side a little and his lips pressed into a thin line. **"You dare to challenge me?"**

I squinted my eyes even more, deepening the glare. **"That's right, butt nugget! Anytime, anywhere, bring it!"**

**"Oh believe me, Imma bring it." **With that, we looked away from each other too continue with what we were doing. Suddenly feeling thirsty, I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. _"Pft, Tom's too lazy to do anything." _I thought while poring a glass of grape juice. _"He's probably just going to pass out on the couch in front of the TV for the rest of the day." _I confirmed too myself and put the cap back on the bottle and put the juice away. I then left the kitchen with my drink in hand and walked back into the living room.

Sure enough, there Tom was on the couch. Although he was not sleeping what I did notice was _my_ bowl of pop-corn in his lap, _my_ pop-corn being shoved into his face. And _my_ TV show changed. Not only did he change the channel, but he changed it too swimsuit modeling. Yes, half naked girls were now prancing around on my TV screen while he mindlessly drooled over them. Great, thanks so much, Tom. Idiot...

I walked over to the couch and sat down. I then grabbed the remote and changed it back to my show.

"W-wait, I WAS WATCHING THAT!"

"Uhm, it was more like staring in a creepy zombie way while drooling, but whatever."

"Hah, funny," He said sarcastically. "Now change it back," He took the remote and flipped the channel back to the swimsuit models. I took it back from him once more and hit him on the head with it.

"Bad Tom! No being a pervert in my house! Shame on you!" I hit him with it once more.

"OW, OW! THAT HURTS YO!" He said as he tried smacking my hand away.

"Don't you sass me with that slang talk! Imma kick your a*s so hard you bust through the roof of the house and fly to the moon!" I threatened with a glare. I watched as he crossed his arms and murmured something under his breath with a pout. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, whatever. You can watch TV. I'm bored anyway," I tossed the remote in the air and he caught it with a smile as I stood up and left the room. Bored, I contemplated what to do. _"Hmm, maybe I can bother someone?" _I thought before going upstairs and into my room. Well, shared room. But still...

Not really sure what exactly I was doing, I then proceed to put on a black hoodie and covered my head with the hood before taking the black curtains from the window down. I wrapped the curtains around myself so it looked like I was wearing one of those black cloaks. Now, what could looking like this serve a purpose for? Oh well, I'll just creep people out. With that in mind, I then walked downstairs and began searching for someone to stalk.

I walked pass the dinning room and saw that Georg was sitting at the table with what looked to be playing cards in his hands. I suddenly got an idea and creeped up behind him as he shuffled the cards around.

"Hhhheeyyy theere ffrieeend," I breathed out in a low, creepy voice. Dragging out the words as I slowly creeped up closer, making weird claw like movement with my hands. Georg jumped and looked at me with a "WTF" expression.

"Uhm... Saphire? Wh-what are you doing?" He asked weirded out.

"Oh nothing, I was just looking for a sacrifice for my ritual, but Tom's busy right now," I pulled out the chair next to him and sat down.

"Oh... okay."

"OOO hey, playing cards! Did I ever tell you I can tell the future with playing cards?" I asked as I picked them up.

"Oh really? You can tell the future with playing cards?" He said in a tone that screamed "Pf, yeah right." Ch, I'll show him!

"Mmhm, want me to tell your fortune?" I shuffled the cards around as I asked him this.

"Okay," He smiled, doubting my powers!

"Alright then! But first I'm going to need two candles. Go fetch them for me, will you?"

"Uh, sure," He stood up and walked out of the room. Not long after he came back with two candles and a box of matches. "Here," He said putting them down.

"Thank you," I said and picked up the box of matches. I got a match and ran it across the strip so it would light. I held the little stick to the candle wick and when it lit I moved onto the next candle before blowing the match out and waving it around in a circular motion, making swirling smoke in the air. "This is necessary," I said to Georg referring to the swirly smoke. I sat the match down and adjusted the candles, placing one on each side of me.

I then closed my eyes and breathed in deeply and loudly before over exaggerating breathing out. I snapped my eyes open and looked at Georg. "It has begun," I said dramatically while raising my eye brows.

"What has begu-"

"SILENCE!" I demanded, cutting him off. "I... need.. silence," He slowly shook his head at my words. I then began shuffling the cards frantically. Trying to do all the tricks I knew. Then I smacked them down and spread them out in a line. After that I waved my hands above the cards while wiggling my fingers. "SHAKA-LAKA BOOM-BOOM CHI CHI-BLAAH!" I yelled and slammed my hands on the table, making the cards fly everywhere. I widened my eyes and looked at a freaked out Georg, my hands still on the table.

"Now..." I whispered. "Pick four cards." Hesitantly, he slowly reached out and picked four cards out of the mess. I then swiped my hand across the table making the cards fly off and onto the floor.. and all over Georg. I snatched the cards he choose from his hands and slammed them on the table spreading them out. I leaned down to the table, Inspecting every card with squinted eyes as I whispered things too quiet for him to hear. A hand then flew to my mouth as my eyes widened and I gasped.

"O-oh my! Oh no... this... is not good! Not good at all!" I spoke slowly and dramatically.

"What? What is it, Saphire!" A hand shot up too his face, indicating for him to say no more.

"Please, young grasshopper! Call me... Madam Saphire!"

"What is it, Madam Saphire? What do you see in the cards?"

"The cards... they told me..." I stopped and bit my lip.

"Yes?" He urged forth.

"T-that... you.."

"What? What about me?"

"They said... you will die!" A shocked look came upon his face and he gasped slightly.

"W-what? When?" How? Where? Oh my god! When is it going to happen?" He said frantically as he began to panic.

"E-eventually," I spoke quietly.

"Huh?" He looked confused as he said this.

"I said eventually you will die. Jeez, don't you know everyone dies? Don't freak out about it," I said seriously and stood up from the table to leave. "Drama queen," I mumbled. Tom then walked into the room just in time to see lit candles, cards all over the floor, and me dressed in a black cloak.

"Uhm... what the f*ck..?" He cussed and I smacked him on the side of the head.

"No cussing in my house." I ordered.

"Ow! No hitting Tom! And you didn't buy this place! It's not your house!"

"So? I live here. You don't. So only I, Victoria, and Patience are aloud to cuss," I said matter-of-factly as I began taking the curtain off from around me.

"Why?"

"Because I say so," I threw the curtain on the ground and unzipped the hoodie and took it off before also tossing it on the ground. Just then something tumbled out from the pocket of the hoodie and Tom stared at it with wide eyes.

"What... what is that?" He questioned. I looked over and saw a small, tan, cloth doll. It had buttons for eyes and brown, blond, and light brown strings sewn into the head and the strings fell just past the shoulders. A smiley face was sewn on along with slanted eye brows to make it look evil. Lastly it had a mini red hand made cap on it's head.

"Oh look! It's my Tom voodoo doll." I said as I picked it up. "I was wondering where I put it. Anyone got a needle? I want to see if it works." Toms eyes widened fearfully and he quickly tried grabbing it from my grasp.

"HEY! BACK OFF!" I said and then held it above the lit candle on the table. "Take one more step and the voodoo doll gets it," I warned with a glare.

"You should just run away." Georg commented. Tom frantically looked between me and the voodoo doll, and then he suddenly spun on his heel turning around and darting out of the room.

"YOU ARE EVIL! I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" He screamed out in a war cry. Sure, yeah. Just keep telling yourself that. Never going to happen. I then proceed to do a victory dance. The monkey has been banished from my presence and all is right again! After a few minutes of dancing around I finally stopped and walked back into the living room I walked over too the couch and sat down next too Patience, who was sitting there with a box of froot loops in her arms.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"Hi," She said and reached in the box, taking a hand full of froot loops and eating them.

"Can I have some?" I said pointing at the box.

"NO! THEY'RE AFTER ME LUCKY CHARMS!" She cried out in horror and gripped them tighter to herself.

"THAT'S LUCKY CHARMS! NOT FROOT LOOPS!" I yelled.

"Does it matter?" She said eating more froot loops.

"YES!" I exclaimed.

"But this morning you said it doesn't matter what time it is, if you want to say top of the evening you'll say top of the evening. So why can't I say NO! THEY'RE AFTER ME LUCKY CHARMS even if the cereal is not lucky charms?" She asked innocently.

"Hmm... touche..."

"Doesn't touche kind of sound like tushy? You know, with some kind of accent." I stared at her blankly for a moment while thinking.

"...Yes... Yes it does." I said slowly.

"Sounds wrong now, doesn't it?" She spoke while smiling.

"Yes..."

"Haha, I have scarred you."

"You know what's more scarring?" I said with a glare.

"What?"

"Barney."

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I watched as she got up and screamed, darting out of the room with a horrified expression.

"Haha! That's STILL funny!" I laughed. "Oh, man... she's totally going to kill me for this later," I spoke the last part thoughtfully, my laugh dyeing down. "Oh well. I'll enjoy doing this too her until she murders me."

"Uhm, Saphire?" Bill said walking into the room.

"What?" I asked, wondering what he wanted.

"Mrs. Allen wanted you too go into the garage and bring up a box of uh.. china dishes!" China dishes? I wonder what she needs china dishes for?

"Okay.. But why didn't she just ask me herself?" I thought out loud.

"...I don't know," Bill replied. Hmm, something about the way Bill is acting seems suspicious somehow. Pff, what am I thinking? It's not like he's planning something evil! I mean, it's BILL for the love of taco's!

"Okay, I'll go do it," I said and stood up from the couch. Without another word, he only nodded his head and quickly left the room, as if he was trying to get as far away from me as possible. Gasp! I am insulted! Well, I don't like you either! Ha!

I then began on my journey too the garage and walked ALL the way to the other side of the house. Uhg, moving. How troublesome! Finally getting to the door that led to the garage, I twisted the handle and opened it stepping through the door way. And then...

**BAM!**

"OW!" I yelped in pain as a bucket came crashing down on my head. "WHAT THE... ?" I looked down as the bucket fell over and spilled flour all over the ground. I assumed that someone tried pulling a prank on me and that the bucket was supposed to cover me in flour. But instead it just hit me and landed on the ground making a mess. "What idiot set this prank up?" I thought as I rubbed my head, trying to sooth the aching.

"D*MN!" Tom said jumping out of no where. "IT DIDN'T WORK HOW I PLANNED! BUT OH WELL AT LEAST YOU SUFFERED." AAH! HE DID IT!

"Tom!" I hissed through clenched teeth. I should have known right away! Tom set up a trap for me and got Bill to tell me to go into the garage! No wonder why he was acting suspicious! "You are **so** dead!" I said as I slowly stepped towards him. His eyes widened as he stared at me.

"Uh-oh..." He said quietly as I continued to ascend towards him with a death glare. But I wasn't looking where I was going and before I could reach him I ended up tripping over the bucket on the floor and my eyes widened and I gasped as I tumbled over onto the ground. "AAH!" I yelled in surprise and landed on the floor, disturbing the flour causing it too form a white dust in the air around me. Tom then began laughing hysterically as he pointed at me. "HAHA! Now THIS is funny!"

"TOM!" I yelled with as much anger I could conjure up in my tone. He then ran out of the room like a retard, still laughing his butt off. I glared in pure hatred and balled my fist up as anger and annoyance boiled up inside of me.

"You'll pay for this." I muttered under my breath. I swept the flour off of my hands and arms before standing up and patting myself down. I coughed a little at the flour floating in the air and waved my hand around trying to rid of it. "I swear you will!" I murmured evilly.

**XxXx**

After changing my clothes and trying my best to shake all of the flour out of my hair I went back downstairs to join the others. I found everyone crowded in the dining room talking about something random. That is everyone but that retarded monkey, Tom was in the room. Curiosity got the better of me and I decided to ask where the nuisance was. I still wanted my revenge!

"Where is the thing with dirt-like dreads?" I asked casually.

"Uh, you mean Tom?" Bill asked.

"That's what I said." I replied blankly.

"I think he's sleeping on the couch." Georg answered.

"O...oh really?" Haha! I knew he would pass out on the couch eventually! "I see... well.. I'm just going to go uh... brush my teeth."

"Brush your teeth?" Gustav asked with a weird look.

"Yes." I then left them and walked into the living room. And there I saw Tom sleeping soundly on the couch just like Georg said. ... passed out... no idea what's going on around him... perfect target...

"AT LAST!" The moment I have been waiting for!" I mentally screamed in joy as I rubbed my hands together planning. Oh, yes! Revenge will be mine! I will have the last laugh in this game! It didn't take long until I knew what I was going to do, and once I decided the plan, I immediately put it into action and went upstairs and got the things needed. When I came back down stairs I was holding make-up, a marker, and shaving cream in my arms. I walked over next to him and knelt down placing my utensils on the floor before getting to work.

I put hot pink eye shadow on his lids and lined them, adding a little wing at the end to give him cat eyes. I then took pink blush and made his cheeks a deep rosy pink before putting very shiny gloss on his lips. I grabbed the marker and made a swirly moustache on his face and then I picked up the bottle of shaving cream. Now I could put it in his hand and tickle his nose with a feather... but that would ruin his make up. So instead I just sprayed the shaving cream all over his head; avoiding the face. I then sprayed it all around his chin so it looked like he had a white beard.

After that step was completed, I got my phone out and put it on camera mode. I got the perfect angle and snapped a picture of him while I smiled evilly. Perfect blackmail! If he ever thinks about pulling another prank on me again, I'll make sure this picture makes it into all the magazines! Sigh.. sometimes I'm really happy he is famous, what better way to blackmail someone then to threaten letting the entire world see an embarrassing picture of them?

I smiled as my plan was almost complete. There is only one more thing I need too do. I then went upstairs and into my room and opened Victoria's clothing drawer. I rummaged through it until I found what was needed. Once I had it I ran back down stairs and too Tom. I grabbed a rubber-band and wrapped it around the piece of clothing and his hand, successfully securing it in place before turning him over slightly and shoving something in his back pocket. Finished! Now time to wake him!

I stood up and left to get a glass of warm water before coming back. I then pored the warm water on his pants so it looked like he peed himself before picking up a pillow on the couch and hitting him with it.

"AH! W-what's going on?" He said sleepily as he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Well, you peed yourself." I said as I pointed. He looked at me with wide eyes before looking down at himself.

"AW MAN! Not again! And it HAS to be at Victoria's house!" My eyes widened and I bit my lip as I stifled a laugh.

"Pfft... A-again?" I tried to keep myself from laughing. What? Does he like, pee his pants in the middle of the night all the time? HA!

"Huh? What? NO! That-uuh... not again! Never did it before!" He tried defending.

"Whatever, pants-pisser."

"What kind of stupid name is that?"

"Who cares! Just go clean the pee off yourself! And by the way, I think there is something on your face." I took a compact mirror and opened it pointing it towards him. His eyes widened and he grabbed it looking in the mirror.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed wide eyed. At the sound of his yelling the others then began to flood into the room. Perfect!

"Woah... uhm... pfft... what happened to you?" Bill said as he smiled widly and stifled a laugh. The room was filled with giggles and hushed laughs as everyone stared. Then suddenly...

"AHAHAHAAHA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, DREADS?" Patience laughed loudly as she pointed. At this, everyone then broke into laughter not able to control it. Tom glared at everyone in the room before standing up.

"I hate you all!" He said as he began to walk out of the room but stopped in his tracks when Victoria's mouth opened slightly and she blushed a deep shade of pink as she gazed down at what Tom was holding. Or more like what was strapped to his hand with a rubber-band.

"W-what?" He said giving her a weird look.

"T-TOM! IS THAT MY BRA?" She yelled in embarrassment. His eyes widened and he looked at his hand too see the bra. But then a smile covered his expression.

"Hehe, I have Victoria's bra." He said as he held it up a little higher, showing everyone in the room. He had a perverted look on his face as he spoke. Victoria flushed a deeper red as she glared at him.

"PERVERT!" Victoria yelled with her fists clinched. Woah, I had never seen her this pissed off before. This was going to be good! Tom then had an "oh sh*t" look on his face.

"UH, I MEAN NO! I HAVE NOTHING!" He tried dropping it but it stayed in his hand due to the rubber-band. He shook his arm desperately trying to rid of the bra. Victoria then took a step closer to him with warning eyes. "Believe me, I don't know where this came from! I swear I didn't go through your stuff! It just... poof... In my hand!"

"Uh, dude. I think I see a pair of girls underwear in the back pocket of your jeans." Georg said slowly with his arms crossed. Tom's eyes widened and he reached back and sure enough there was a pair of underwear hanging from his back pocket. He looked back at Victoria and gulped.

"YOU'LL DIE FOR THIS YOU D*MN PERVERT!" Victoria yelled and ran after him.

"AAAAAAAAH! NO! I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT!" He screamed and ran away as fast as he could. Everyone was practically rolling on the floor in laughter by now, Including me. I held my stomach in pain as I laughed and fell to the floor.

"AAAHAHAHAHHAAHA! IT HURTS! AHAHA!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT! I'M INNOCENT! REALLY! "

"DIE!" Victoria leaped and jumped on Tom's back, causing him to tumble too the floor. She then proceed to beat the daylights out of him as I continued to laugh at Tom's pain.

"AAAAAAAAH!" He screamed.

"Man! I've never seen Victoria like this before!" Patience said between laughs.

"Well I would be mad too if I thought Tom stole my hakuna maTah-Tah holders!"

"Pffft.. AHAHAHA!" We then broke out into another fit of laughter.

**XxXx**

After Victoria was done kicking Tom's a*s, and after Tom cleaned himself of the make-up and shaving cream we all stood in the kitchen bored.

"What should we do now?" Bill asked with his arms crossed.

"I don't know... " Victoria replied. She then went into deep thought of what to do.

"I know! Lets play a GAME!" I practically screamed the last part in excitement.

"What kind of game?" Gustav questioned.

"HIDE AND SEEK!"

"I don't really want to play hide and seek." Tom replied.

"WE'RE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK! Now you all go hide! I'll look for you. Tom, Georg, you're on team one! Gustav, Patience, you're on team two! And Bill and Victoria will be on team three!"

"I DON'T WANT TOOOO!" Tom whined like a little kid. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"Tom."

"Yes?"

"Are you a lesbian?" He looked at me like he just heard the craziest freaking thing in the world.

"What...? That's not even possible."

"Yes it is."

"How?"

"You're lesbian, that's how."

"I'M A GUY! I CAN'T BE LESBIAN!"

"Oh really... we'll see about that." I gave him a warning glare and slowly stood up. "Think about what I said Tom... think about it and be scared... be very scared." I said darkly deepening my glare. He stared at me wide eyed with a "WTF" look, his mouth slightly falling open. "You better go hide." I whispered.

"Uhm, you know what? I think I'll go hide now!" He turned and darted out of the room as fast as he could, running up the stairs. Everyone silently stared at me with wide eyes, but I ignored it.

"Now then!" I cleared my throat. "The rules are simple, you hide and I try finding you. If I tag you before you get to home base, you lose. And whoever makes it too home base, or gets too home base first; which will not happen," I said the last part very quietly. "Wins!" I then flashed everyone a smile. "Oh, and this... uh.." I grabbed a jar off the counter and held it up. "Sacred cookie jar will be home base!"

"Wait... so.. the cookie jar will be home base?" Gustav questioned giving me an odd look.

"SACRED cookie jar! The SACRED cookie jar will be home base. Remember that... sacred... cookie jar... of home baseyness," I said while giving him a slight glare.

"Uhm... okay."

"WAIT... so... does the winner get to eat all the cookies? You know, as like a prize for winning..." Bill asked with wide eyes as he stared at the jar. I brought the jar closer to myself and wrapped my arms around it, as if hugging it.

"NO! If one of you wins that means I will not be able to eat any cookies later, because they would be all gone. Sooo NO!" I practically yelled the last part. I watched as Bill leaned down slightly too Victoria and put his hand up by his mouth as if telling her a secret.

"Don't worry, I'll share the cookies with you." I heard him whisper to her, still eyeing the jar. Victoria nodded her head silently and I glared at them.

"I SAID NO EATING OF THE COOKIES! GOD! DON'T YOU PEOPLE KNOW HOW TO LISTEN?" I Shouted getting fed up with all of this. I just wanted to play my d*mn hide and seek already!

"So what kind of cookies are they?" Georg asked curiously. I rolled my eyes and let out an annoyed huff.

"UHG! CHOCOLATE CHIP! NOW LEAVE!"

"Ohmygod! I love chocolate chip cookies!" Bill smiled brightly and clapped his hands together. Heh, isn't that just freakin' cute? Not only does he not listen, but he must take joy in completely ignoring me.

"LEAVE! NOW! THE SACRED COOKIE JAR OF HOME BASEYNESS WILL BE ON THE DINNING ROOM TABLE! NOW GO HIDE!" I shouted in an almost demonic way.

"RUN! She's going to eat our souls AND all the cookies if we don't hide!" Patience said in a hurry as she scurried down the hall.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" They all screamed and went into a frenzy to leave the room.

"Pf, that's right. You better run." I said as I left the kitchen and placed the cookie jar on the dining room table. I then covered my eyes with my hands and began counting loudly.

"ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE! SIX!" I yelled out. I continued to call out the blasted numbers, impatient for when I could begin the hunt. "SEVENTY THREE, SEVENTY FOUR, SEVENTY FIVE! WATERMELON!"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A NUMBER!" I heard Tom cry out loudly from somewhere.

"SHUT UP! NOW I HAVE TO START ALL OVER! YOU BETTER HIDE TOM! REMEMBER WHAT I SAID ABOUT YOU BECOMING A LESBIAN? I SWEAR I WILL DO IT, NOW HIDE BEFORE I GET THE KNIFE!" I warned.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed and probably ran off to go hide. Uhg, well I guess I have to start my counting all over again!

Finally, after many numbers and fruits, and maybe some letters, I got to 100 and let my hands fall from my eyes and a large smile covered my face. "READY OR NOT, I'M COMING ANYWAY!" I shouted through out the house. I then began the hunt and started down the hallway, my feet padding against the wood flooring. The whole house was silent and for the next few minutes I ran around searching for them. "Darn it! Where were they?" I thought as I continued to sneak around the house, creeping my way through the rooms. I listened intently for even the slightest sound, a step on the cherry-wood flooring or the white carpet, a hushed whisper from where they were hiding, an accidental movement causing a rustling of noise. My eyes scanning the perimeter carefully for any movement. But unfortunately, I came up with nothing.

Uhg! I can't find them! My hope of was slowly dying, and I just about gave up on it when suddenly... I hear whispering! HALLELUJAH! IT'S A MIRACLE!

"Do you think she'll find us?" I heard someone whisper. Hehe, I will now, my prey! I immediately stopped in my tracks and with further thought, I confirm the voice as Bill's. Ha! Thank you, chatter-box Bill!

"Shh! She will if you keep talking!" A female voice yell/whispered. I assumed that was Victoria. Slowly, I creeped closer to the direction I heard the voices, and soon realized it was coming from the linen closet. Which had wooden blinds so I was pretty sure they were peeking through them and at me.

"Aaaaah...! She's coming! She knows we are here!" I heard Bill panic in a low voice. I could tell he was moving around because the door started to rattle lightly. I rolled my eyes. Sheesh, Bill really s*cks at this game! And so I finally just walked up to the door and flung it wide open.

"AHA! I GOT YOU!" I screamed in their faces with pure victory!

"!" Bill screamed and darted out of the linen closet and down the hall while flailing his arms about. I stared dumbfounded at where he once was.

"Wh-what just happened...?" I stuttered.

"I don't know..." Victoria said, still standing there.

"Oh.. anyway," I reached out and smacked Victoria's arm, tagging her. "YOU LOSE!" I said with a smile. Victoria then flashed me a smirk.

"Why are you smirking at me? You just lost!" I asked in confusion.

"Yes... but you do realize you let Bill run right past you.. without tagging him," My mouth fell open and her smirk widened into a full out grin as I smacked my forehead.

"WOO HOO, I WIN!" Bill yelled parading into the room holding the sacred cookie jar of homebaseyness over his head. "Oh yeah! Bill's awesome! Bill wins!" He then began dancing as he sang this.

"HEY! Put sacred cookie jar of homebasyness back!" I demanded with a death glare as Victoria FINALLY walked out of the closet. My eyes widened as he ignored me and continued to open the jar and take out a cookie.

"NO EATING THE COOKIES!"

"Here, Victoria. Eat a cookie!" He said as he handed her one.

"AAAAAAAH! DO YOU NOT HEAR ME? LISTEN TO ME! LISTEN! SAPHIRE IS TALKING! SHUT YOUR FACE AND OPEN YOUR EARS FOR ME!" Victoria took the cookie and bit it, as if I was not even here.

"AAAAAH! I HATE YOU! MY COOKIES! AAH!" They then continued to turn and walk away from me.

"Ah, I love chocolate chip cookies!" Bill said while munching one.

"Mmhm." Victoria agreed. They turned around the corner and disappeared from my sight. I sighed to myself before speaking.

"Cookies..." I really wanted to eat those cookies.. I slowly began to fall into a depression, I got about a minute or two into it, but before I could really angst about it I suddenly heard a noise and turned around quickly too see Gustav and Patience trying to sneak behind me.

"AAAH RUN!" Patience said as she grabbed Gustav, about to run away from me.

"The cookies are gone." I said simply.

"..."

"What?" She spoke with wide eyes.

"The cookies are gone. Bill and Victoria won. Then Bill stole the cookies and is probably finishing the last one right now," I finished explaining.

"..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THE COOKIES ARE GONE! THE COOKIES! CURSE YOU BILL! CUUUURSE YOUUUU!" Patience screamed while running in circles.

"Goodbye, sweet cookies..." Gustav said sadly as he lowered his head to the ground. UHG! The only reason why they were playing was to win the cookies! And I clearly said NO EATING OF THE COOKIES! I hate these people! I turned and stomped away to leave them to drown in their cookie-less misery as I left to do something better.

AND THAT WAAAS... being lazy on the couch. I laid there with the remote in my hand as I stared at the TV, munching away on some candy. Though I wish they were cookies.. d*mn Bill..

"You know, sometimes I get the feeling that Tom and Saphire are actually kind of similar to each other... " Bill said too Victoria as they stared at me on the couch. WTF? Similar too Tom? I'm NOTHING like that monkey!

"How dare you insult me in such a way!" I said offended as I glared at him. Stupid cookie thief!

"I've thought about that before." Victoria said nodding her head slightly as she ignored me. "And I concluded that I am glad they don't like each other, because they would make one diabolical couple!" My eye twitched and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach as I imagined me and Tom as a couple. UUUUHG! EW! That was possibly the most horrifying thing I have ever imagine in my life!

Bill's eyes widened in horror as he thought about it. "My god! You're absolutely right! They would just team up and torture everyone else! IT WOULD BE HORRIBLE!" He exclaimed loudly. D*mn right it would be horrible! The day pigs fly is the day I ever consider going out with that filthy monkey! Wait, no, even if pigs started flying I wouldn't consider a possibility of there being anything between me and the nuisance!

"Wait a second, where is Tom? And Georg? I haven't seen them in a while." Victoria questioned in confusion. Oops, I never told them the game was over. Hehe, oh well. Suddenly, as if they could hear my thoughts they both looked at me accusingly.

"You never told them the game was over, did you?" Bill said. I ignored him and stayed silent as I went back to watching TV.

...

"Saphire." Victoria said slowly.

"What?" Oh, god! I had a feeling she had some brilliant plans for me!

"Go look for Tom and Georg." I KNEW SHE WAS GOING TO SAY THAT!

"NOO! I DON'T WANT TOO!" I cried out loudly.

"GO!" She said as if she was my mother as she pointed, her other hand on her hip. Uhg... I know I'm going to have to do it.

"Fine. I'll go look." I mumbled with a glare as I stood up and walked away. UHG! Sometimes my life was so hard! I actually have to go hunt down Tom! How is it possible that he can bother me without even being in the room? I mean really, now I have to waste my time looking for him! I don't know where he is!

**With Tom and Georg**

I was currently standing in the bathroom. My sidekick, Georg, at my side.

"Don't you think we should try to get to home base now? I mean we have been here for a while." Georg said sitting on the counter.

"I don't know... I am surprised we have not been found yet. I mean, we're just standing in the bathroom with the door closed. I want to see how long we can stay in here before she thinks to look in here... " Really, how is it possible she has not found us yet? HA! She must be a HORRIBLE seeker! I totally rule at this game!

"I'm also surprised she has not found us yet... especially since we have just been talking the whole time, not bothering to lower our voices at all..." Georg said.

"Yeah... maybe the bathroom is some kind of magical hiding spot no one thinks too look. I think we're on to something here. I mean if my speculation is right, I think the bathroom would be the perfect place to hide. I mean, we have water." I gestured towards the sink. "And cabinets to hide like.. chips and stuff. Also if you want to take a nap, just lay towels in the bathtub and use another towel as a blanket. This is genius really! And I remember when I was little I was playing hide and seek, and I was hiding for so long I had to go pee, but I couldn't because I might get caught while walking to the bathroom. In here, we wont have that problem!"

"Yes, your point is justified well. But don't you think it would be a little awkward for you to pee while I'm here?"

"Oh who cares. As long as I don't pee my pants, I don't care who's in the room!"

"Oh, like how you peed yourself earlier?" He said with an amused smirk.

"SHUT UP! I DIDN'T PEE MYSELF! IT TURNS OUT IT WAS JUST WATER!" I yelled as I threw a glare at him.

"UH-HUH, SUUURE! WHATEVER YOU SAY, PANTS-PISSER!" He said and began laughing his a*s off at me.

"DIIIIIEE!" I grabbed the shower head and turned the shower on, spraying the d*mn hobbit with the water!

"AAAH! COLD! COLD! AT LEAST MAKE IT WARMER! AAAH!"

**Back with Saphire**

Hmm, I feel Tom and Georg just had an extremely retarded conversation. Suddenly, as I was walking up the stairs I heard yelling and... the shower? Wait, that was Tom and Georg's voices! What the h*ll were they doing? I quickened my pace and ran up the rest of the stairs, turning and running down the hall. The sound of the shower and the voices got louder as I stopped at the bathroom door. I looked down and my eyes widened as I saw water coming out from under the door crack. AAH! I WOULD HAVE TO CLEAN THIS UP! D*MN THEM!

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as I busted the door open. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! SHE'S HERE!" Tom screamed in horror as he pointed the shower hose at me and sprayed me. CR*P! THE FILTHY STUPID MONKEY DID NOT JUST DO THAT!

"TOM! YOU IDIOT! DIE!" I yelled and attacked him, both of us falling to the ground with a thud.

"AAH! NO! HELP ME! SOMEONE! HELP! THE BEAST IS ATTACKING ME!" THAT'S IT! I took the shower hose from him and hit him with the head.

"AAH! GEORG! HELP ME! I'M DYEING!"

"Sorry dude. You're on your own." Georg said blankly as he left the bathroom, dripping wet from being sprayed with the shower.

"MUAHAHAHAHA! YOUR TIME HAS COME! THERE IS NO ONE TO SAVE YOU NOW! DIEEEE!" I screamed and continued attacking him.

"AAAAAH!" Suddenly, the door opened again and Victoria stood there with wide eyes as she stared at us.

"Saphire, why are you murdering Tom?"

"Because he is a douche."

"GAAAH! HELP ME! PLEASE!" Tom screamed as he reached out for Victoria.

"Well, Could you please take a moment from beating Tom and clean the water off of the bathroom floor?"

"BUT... BUT... HE'S THE ONE THAT STARTED IT!"

"WELL THEN TOM CAN HELP YOU! Have fun." She said and walked away, making it clear that me and Tom would have to clean it up. I sighed loudly and turned off the shower, tossing the shower hose aside and grabbed Tom, pushing him around on the floor.

"What are you doing...?" Tom asked slowly.

"Mopping the floor."

"DO I LOOK LIKE A MOP?" He yelled in annoyance. I stopped pushing him around on the floor for a moment and went into deep thought.

"Actually... yes. You really do remind me of a mop."

"I'm leaving." He said as he sat up straight.

"WAIT! DON'T MOVE!" I yelled suddenly.

"WHAT?" I grabbed his dreads and pulled his head back slightly to drain the water out of his dreads and into the bathtub, the water flowing down the drain.

"I need to finish mopping up the water." At this, he then glared darkly at me.

"You know what? I really hate you..."

"Shut up and keep mopping the floor with your head. Victoria said we BOTH have to clean it up."

"... D*mn it, fine! BUT NOT WITH MY HEAD!"

"YES WITH YOUR HEAD!" I screamed and pushed him back onto the floor.

"I'M NOT A MOP!"

"MOOOOOP!"

"AAAAAH!"

**XxXx**

I was currently standing in the middle of the bathroom, inspecting my work. FINALLY! After who knows how long I successfully cleaned up the water with Tom's head! Okay, so I admit I had to get a towel at one point, BUT TOM'S HEAD DID MOST OF THE WORK! I looked over at the monkey too see him standing there with wide eyes, soaking wet in water and shivering slightly from the cold.

"We did a pretty good job! Right, Tom?" He then shot a glare at me.

"You are an evil, evil person," He said in a low voice.

"And you're an idiot. Now lets go downstairs to see what everyone is doing!" I said cheerfully as I began to leave the room, Tom fallowing behind me as he glared a hole in my back. We went downstairs and everyone looked at us wide eyed.

"Why are you two covered in water? And why does Tom look mad?" Gustav asked.

"Well you see," I began as I leaned against the counter. "It all started wh-" Suddenly, my elbow knocked over a cup I hadn't noticed before, causing it to fall over and spill it's contents on the ground. I stared at the mess for a moment before turning to Tom.

"Tom..." He looked at me with wide, terrified eyes. I pointed at the spilled drink and he looked from the drink to me, and back at the drink with a scared expression. "Clean it.." I whispered with a psychotic expression.

"No..."

"CLEAN IT!"

"I'M NOT A MOP!"

"CLEAN!"

"NO!" Tom yelled. "I'M NOT A MOP! AAAH! I CAN'T TAKE THE TORTURE!" He screamed as he ran for the door. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He opened the door and ran out, slamming it behind him. Everyone stared with clueless eyes, not making a single sound. An evil grin spread across my face and I stifled a laugh.

"W-What was that?" Victoria asked with a freaked out expression.

"Beats me." I said with a grin. SUCCESS! I have officially scarred the monkey! Well done, Saphire! Well done! I have done good today! And so, feeling prideful for my accomplishment, I went and continued to be lazy on the couch, ready to enjoy the rest of my Tom-less day. Wait a second... I looked at the clock and my mouth fell open slightly. MY DAY IS PRACTICALLY OVER! No! It was all waisted on mostly TOM! That horrid filth monkey of stupidity! Uhg, oh well. Thank god they don't come everyday, that means I could at least enjoy tomorrow!

"You guys are ALL coming over tomorrow, right?" I heard Victoria ask. My eyes widened in horror as the word "all" echoed through my mind.

"Yep. We're ALL coming right after school!" Bill replied happily.

All...

All...

ALL? NO! THAT MEANS TOM WILL BE BACK TOMORROW! NOOO! WHY MUST I BE TORTURED SO?

"F**K MY LIFE!" I screamed as loud as I could throughout the house.

**End Chapter Twenty**

**Well that's all for now! BTW, I want to give props to Kaulitz996 for helping me with the scene with Karin! Thanks allot! It would have went a little lamer without you! LOL! :D**

**Haha, Karin made an appearance in this chapter solely to get her a*s kicked since so many people wanted that to happen! LOL! Well, there, Patience attacked her and Aaron threw food at her! Not to mention the whole cafeteria was like O.O staring at the scene. XDD**

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? YAY? Nay? (lol) Please leave a comment and tell me! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	21. Announcement

**Hey! Sadly, this is not a new chapter. But an announcement. And probably one you will not like. I know you guys are going to be mad at me! [Please don't kill me] But I'm completely re-writing Let Go. I hate how this story came out. I never really did that much planning, so it's just one big jumbled up mess and the writing in the first few chapters is terrible. I just don't think I can continue it like this. And I don' t really like it anymore. :/**

**So that's why there is going to be a new version of Let Go. But I have to warn you, with all of my edits, it's a completely different story now. I have changed the plot allot, and switched some things up, but I think the new version will be so much better with all the changes! But don't worry too much because ALL of the same characters are still in the new version. And Karin is still a b*tch in the new version, too. LOL! Oh and I'm also keeping some stuff from the old version, like the chapter in Saphire's point of view, and some funny scenes from past chapters.**

**And lastly, I'm not deleting the original version right now. I want you guys to choose which version you like more, so I want everyone to go read the first chapters of the new version and tell me if I should continue it or go back to the original. It's all up to you! And just for the sake of it, here is the summary to the new Let Go:  
**

**Victoria, Bill, Tom, Georg, & Gustav were the best of friends. They grew up together, and swore that not even a thousand miles could separate them when Victoria is forced to leave Germany. Three years later she returns, expecting everything to be the same. But what was supposed to be a happy reunion soon turns into a betrayal and suddenly it seems like everyone is out to get her. Now she has to choose between holding onto her friends, or letting go of both them and the past.**

**So I guess that's all! I posted the new version on a separate account, So please go to my profile and click on the link for the new version. And again, I'm so sorry about this, but I feel like I have to do it. So please give the new version a chance! Thank you. :]**


End file.
